Never Give Up
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Junhong bertekad mencari kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya 1 tahun lalu. Di Busan dia bertemu seseorang dengan sifat yang amat menyebalkan dan pemarah. Junhong yang terus bersemangat mencari kekasihnya akhirnya bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jung Daehyun itu... DAELO FF. Skinner Present B.A.P fanfiction featuring BTS, Infinite and VIXX. CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!
1. Because I Love You

Tittle : Never Give Up.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : Saya bingung… bakal banyak pair soalnya, tapi tokoh utama dari tetep Zelo ^^

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Kim Myungsoo (Infinite's member), Lee Sungjong (Infinite's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Han Sanghyuk (Vixx's Member), Kim Taehyung (BTS's member)

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : Crack Pair, BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnR.

Chapter 1 : Because I Love You.

# Junhong Pov.

" Baiklah! Aku tidak akan menyerah kali ini!." Seruku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Aku membawa koperku keluar dari apartemenku. Hari ini aku akan pindah ke Busan untuk mencari seseorang yang aku cintai. Dan untunglah sahabatku Youngjae _hyung_ mau menemaniku.

" Kau lama sekali Junhong_ie_." Kata Youngjae _hyung_ dari dalam mobil.

Aku menaruh koperku kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelah kursi supir.

" _Mianhae hyung_, aku bangun sedikit terlambat pagi ini." Jawabku.

" Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung _memastikan.

" Tentu saja _hyung_." Jawabku mantap.

" Mencari satu orang di kota Busan juga termasuk hal yang mustahil Junhong_ie_. Walaupun aku mau menemani, tetap saja…"

" Aku yakin aku bisa menemukannya _hyung_, kau jangan khawatir."

Youngjae _hyung_ menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum padaku. " Kau benar-benar tidak akan menyerah pada apapun termasuk cinta." Katanya.

Itu benar, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mendapat sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Alasanku pindah ke Busan adalah untuk mencari _namjachingu_-ku, atau mungkin bukan _namjachingu_… bagaimana menjelaskannya yah… Waktu itu, kami bertemu di Mokpo, saat itu dia sedang melanjutkan _study_-nya di Mokpo kota kelahiranku, kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat aku hendak mendaftar ke Universitas yang sama dengannya. Setelah 1 bulan saling mengenal, kami akhirnya berpacaran. Namanya Kim Myungsoo, dia _namja_ yang sangat baik, tapi 2 minggu berpacaran tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi dan mencari ke apartemen-nya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ada. Aku sempat marah dan kecewa karena tiba-tiba dia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku terus mencarinya selama 1 tahun penuh, 3 hari yang lalu aku mendapat kabar dari salah satu teman Myungsoo _hyung_, katanya dia sedang ada di Busan saat ini. Dan aku memutuskan akan mencarinya di Busan. Aku tidak mau hubungan ini ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dan aku juga tidak mau ditinggalkan dalam keadaan aku masih sangat mencintainya. Sosok-nya tidak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Dan untunglah Youngjae _hyung_ mau membantuku. Selama ini Youngjae _hyung_ sudah banyak membantu, dia teman sekaligus kakak yang baik untukku. Dia selalu tau semua masalahku dan bagaimana menyelesaikannya.

" _Hyung_! _Ppali_… aku sudah sangat lapar, dimana apartemen yang sudah kau pesan itu?." Rengekku sambil bersandar di kaca mobil.

" Sebentar Junhong_ie_… sebentar lagi sudah sampai kok." Timpal Youngjae _hyung_.

" _Hyung_… aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Myungsoo _hyung_." Kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

" Jangan gembira dulu, kau tau sendiri mencari Myungsoo bukanlah hal yang gampang. Busan itu bukan desa, jadi pasti banyak yang bernama Kim Myungsoo." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" _Araseo_… tapi aku sudah sejauh ini, aku tidak boleh menyerah." Tekadku.

" Seperti bisaa… tidak pernah menyerah." Gumam Youngjae _hyung_.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di sebuah apartemen. Gedungnya cukup tinggi, dan pasti kami harus mencari satu-persatu dimana kamar yang kami sewa.

" _Hyung_… kita sewa kamar dilantai berapa? Kita sudah mengelilingi lantai 1-6…" gerutuku.

" Aku tidak tau… karena aku meminta tolong temanku untuk menyewakan apartemennya." Jawab Youngjae _hyung_.

" Kamar nomor berapa sih?." Tanyaku.

" 723 dan 724."

Kemudian aku menghampiri seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di koridor.

" Permisi… bolehkah aku bertanya?." Tanyaku.

Dia melihatku dengan mata tajamnya, dia terlihat seperti orang yang menyebalkan, bahkan dia melihatku dengan tidak suka.

" Apa kau tau kamar 723 dan 724 ada dilantai berapa?." Tanyaku sopan.

" 7." Jawabnya dingin lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

" Orang itu kenapa sih?! Menyebalkan sekali, aku bahkan belum bilang terimakasih." Gerutuku.

" Bagaimana Junhong?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung_ menghampiriku.

" Ada dilantai 7 _hyung_."

" Baiklah, ayo cepat kesana…"

Hari itu, kami sibuk menata apartemen, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Malam hari akhirnya semuanya sudah rampung, Youngjae _hyung _datang ke kamarku untuk ngobrol.

" Jadi bagaimana kau memulai mencari pangeranmu itu?." Tanya Youngjae hyung.

" Aku tidak tau." Jawabku seadanya.

" Kau jangan main-main Junhong_ie_, aku sudah susah-susah cari apartemen dan pindah ke Busan, dan kau tidak tau cara mencari Myungsoo?." Gerutu Youngjae hyung.

" Aku tau kok _hyung_, kau jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menemukan Myungsoo _hyung_. Aku sudah mengirim pesan ke teman Myungsoo _hyung_, dia akan member tau dimana dia terakhir kali melihat Myungsoo _hyung_. Dan aku akan coba masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Myungsoo _hyung_ nanti, jadi aku bisa lebih gampang menemmukannya."

" Baiklah, aku juga harus mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan disini." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu berlalu, teman Myungsoo _hyung _bilang kalau dia tidak tau dimana Myungsoo _hyung _kuliah, jadi aku harus mencari lebih keras lagi, dan dia bilang terakhir kali dia melihat Myungsoo _hyung_ saat ada acara kota di pusat kota. Aku jadi bingung harus mencari kemana. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, sebentar lagi pasti aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku keluar dari apartemen untuk berangkat kuliah, Youngjae _hyung _sudah pergi duluan untuk bekerja. Saat aku hendak pergi aku berbarengan dengan _ahjussi_ pemurung yang kutemui saat menanyakan kamar apartemen. Dia tidak merasa melihatku atau peduli dengan keberadaanku.

" Maaf… aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, masih ingatkan aku yang pernah bertanya padamu waktu itu." Kataku. Bukannya mendengarkanku dia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke _lift_.

" Tunggu! Aku juga harus naik _lift_!." Seruku mengingat ini gedung yang tinggi, dan akan sangat lama menunggu _lift_ lagi. Aku tau dia mendengarku, tapi dia malah menutup pintu _lift _dan menghiraukanku. Betapa menyebalkannya orang itu!

Dengan kesal aku menunggu _lift_ lagi, lalu ada seorang _namja_ juga berdiri disampingku, sepertinya dia juga menunggu _lift_.

" Selamat pagi." Sapanya ramah. Aku tersenyum, ternyata ada juga tetangga yang ramah.

" Selamat pagi." Balasku.

" _Lift _disini memang lama.." katanya.

" Harusnya aku sudah naik _lift_ tadi, gara-gara ada _ahjussi _pemurung itu, dia menutup pintu _lift_." Curhatku. Lalu dia tertawa. " Kenapa tertawa?." Tanyaku.

" Itu sudah hal bisaa untuk orang-orang yang tinggal dilantai 7, semua tau tentang dia, sifatnya memang seperti itu, kalau baru kenal pasti terlihat dia seperti membencimu kan? Biarkan saja, dia hanya tidak suka diganggu." Katanya.

" Benarkah? Padahal aku hanya ingin bertermakasih karena dia membantuku, itu saja." Kataku.

" Sudahlah, dia memang sangat menyebalkan, aku juga pernah sepertimu."

" Kenapa dia selalu dingin pada semua orang? Memangnya dia juga akan bersikap seperti itu saat ada _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya?." Kataku.

" Kurasa tidak, terkadang dia tidak sedingin itu jika aku melihatnya. Dia hanya kesepian, kurasa… mungkin dia bersikap dingin pada orang yang banyak bicara sepertiku atau sepertimu."

" Jadi begitu… "

" Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?." Tanyanya.

" Choi Junhong. Aku tinggal dikamar 723." Jawabku.

" Aku Kim Taehyung, kamar 733."

" Kau orang kedua yang kuajak bicara setelah _ahjussi_ pemurung itu." Kataku senang.

" _Ahjussi_ pemurung itu namanya Jung Daehyun, dia tinggal tepat didepan kamarmu." Kata Taehyung.

" Kau benar-benar memperhatikan sekitar dengan baik yah."

" Kurasa begitu."

Kemudian _lift_ tebuka, kami bercerita banyak hal, dan ternyata aku dan Taehyung ada di kampus yang sama. Aku cukup senang dengan Taehyung, dia orang yang lucu dan banyak bicara sepertiku.

# Junhong Pov End.

# Daehyun Pov.

" Aku tidak bisa Myungsoo, kenapa kau tidak lakukan sendiri?." Gerutuku.

[[ Ayolah Daehyunn_ie_… _Jebaaaallll_… Kumohon kumohon kumohoooonn]]

" Ckk! Baiklah! Tunggu aku disana!." Kesalku sambil menutup ponselku.

Si Myungsoo itu selalu saja membuatku repot, memangnya aku ini _bodyguard_nya apa? Dia selalu minta untuk ditemani saat dia pacaran dengan _namjachingu_nya. Tapi karena aku masih menghargainya sebagai sahabat aku menuruti keinginnannya.

Setelah bersiap aku berangkat. Di koridor aku melihat bocah rambut biru yang waktu itu.

" Maaf… aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, masih ingatkan aku yang pernah bertanya padamu waktu itu." Katanya.

' Ya aku ingat, tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku sedang malas bicara, jadi aku tidak suka ada orang cerewet didekatku.' balasku dalam hati lalu pergi menuju _lift_.

" Tunggu! Aku juga harus naik _lift_!." Serunya.

' Ya aku tau, tapi aku malas satu _lift_ denganmu.' balasku dalam hati lalu segera menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya dibawah, aku segera naik ke mobilku dan pergi menuju tempat Myungsoo. Walaupun dia sangat merepotkan entah kenapa aku selalu kagum padanya. Karena dia merawat _namjachingu_nya dengan baik selama 1 tahun terakhir karena _namjachingu_-nya memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang rendah, sehingga selalu saja terkena penyakit. Aku memang tidak banyak tau tentang _namjachingu_nya, tapi melihat mereka bersama aku jadi iri.

Disisi lain aku melihat Myungsoo seperti diriku yang dulu, orang yang peduli dan ramah, banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini dan merubahku menjadi pribadi yang dingin, dan aku tidak terlalu peduli lagi pada orang lain.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata Myungsoo.

" Hnn." Jawabku cuek.

" Tersenyumlah, kau ini jangan jadi pemurung seperti itu." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku menatap Myungsoo dengan dingin, dan dia sudah pasti tau artinya.

" Iya-iya maaf… lakukan sesukamu saja." Lanjutnya.

Aku berjalan ke rak buku yang ada di ruangan tengah milik Myungsoo, saat Myungsoo bersama _namjachingu_-nya, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku. Aku mencari buku yang kemarin belum selesai kubaca, aku ingin menyelesaikannya hari ini.

Setengah jam berlalu, aku masih berkutat dengan buku yang kubaca.

" Sungjong_ie_!" aku mendengar Myungsoo berteriak, dan aku segera pergi untuk melihat keadaan Myungsoo dan Sungjong namjachingunya.

" Apa yang terjadi?!."

" Daehyunn_ie_, bantu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit." Kata Myungsoo panik. Aku segera membantu Myungsoo dan segera mengantar Sungjong ke rumah sakit. Aku melihat betapa panik-nya Myungsoo saat itu. Aku merasa begitu sesak saat melihat wajahnya. Mengingatkanku pada hari itu. Hari dimana aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai.

Aku manambah kecepatan mobil, berharap segera sampai dirumah sakit. Aku tidak mau apapun terjadi pada Sungjong, setidaknya jangan sampai Myungsoo mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

Setelah sampai disana, Sungjong segera dirawat. Myungsoo terlihat begitu khawatir. Myungsoo pernah bilang, dia sudah berkali-kali melihat Sungjong seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Myungsoo kehilangan Sungjong. Aku pasti akan melindungi ikatan mereka.

# End Of Daehyun Pov.

Hari ini Junhong pulang terlambat, dia terlihat lelah sekali, dia mencoba mencari Myungsoo dari data-data universitas yang ia tempati. Walaupun sangat banyak siswa yang bernama Myungsoo, itu tidak membuatnya menyerah.

" _Lift_-nya lama sekali…" gerutunya sambil melihat jam tangan-nya, sudah hampir pukul 9 malam. Dia ingin segera istirahat.

Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya _lift_ terbuka, dan ada Daehyun di sana, hampir saja Daehyun menekan tombol untuk menutup_ lift_, tapi Junhong dengan cepat masuk ke dalam _lift_.

" _Ahjussi_, kenapa kau selalu saja menekan tombol untuk menutup _lift _jika ada aku." Kesalnya tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan dingin dari Daehyun.

" Apa kau tidak suka padaku?." Tanya Junhong lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada tanggapan dari Daehyun.

" Padahal aku ingin menjadi tetangga yang baik." Kata Junhong lagi.

" Bisakah kau diam? Kau itu sangat berisik!." Kesal Daehyun.

"_ Ahjussi _pemarah…" gerutu Junhong.

" Dengar ya, umurku baru mencapai 20 tahun dan kau sudah seenaknya memanggilku _ahjussi_,_ ahjussi_, _ahjussi_, dasar _aegya_! Benar-benar tetangga menyebalkan." Kesal Daehyun lagi.

Junhong yang dipanggil _aegya_ itu hendak memprotes, dan tiba-tiba _lift_ berhenti, membuat Junhong terkejut.

" A…apa yang terjadi? Kenapa_ lift_-nya tidak naik?." Tanya Junhong panik.

" Ckk… _lift_-nya ngadat…" gerutu Daehyun, sambil mencoba menghubungi penjaga lewat intercom yang ada disana.

" Ba… bagaimana ini? Kita terjebak di _lift_…" kata Junhong panik.

" Diamlah… tunggu saja, penjaga-nya sedang memperbaiki _lift_-nya." Kata Daehyun risih.

" Tapi… tapi…"

" Ssssh! Kau tidak akan mati, percayalah padaku." Kata Daehyun.

Kemudian Junhong berdiri disebelah Daehyun, lalu menggenggam ujung jaket Daehyun. Awalnya Daehyun hendak memarahi Junhong lagi, tapi akhirnya dia membiarkan Junhong melakukan hal yang ia mau.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong, dia tidak lagi memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan _ahjussi _lagi.

" Hn." Jawab Daehyun malas.

" Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan?." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun menatap tidak suka pada Junhong. " _Wae_?." Balas Daehyun ketus.

" Karena… kau tidak membiarkan orang lain mengenalmu lebih dekat."

" Memang itu tujuanku." Jawab Daehyun dingin.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Junhong kalem.

Daehyun terdiam sejenak, mengingat alasannya berubah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang ia ingin fikirkan, dan tak ingin ia utarakan. Terlalu menyakitkan rasanya.

" _Hyung_, kenapa?." Tanya Junhong lagi.

" Kau terlalu banyak Tanya, kau tidak seharusnya tau, kalau kau tidak suka denganku, jangan dekati aku, _simple_ kan?." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak bilang aku membencimu. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum saja. Orang pemurung hidupnya akan terasa lama dan menyakitkan, jadi setidaknya _hyung_ tersenyum sesekali." Kata Junhong.

" Dasar _aegya_, kau tau apa tentangku. Menyebalkan sekali."

" Maaf…" kata Junhong.

" Untuk apa?."

" Karena aku memanggilmu _ahjussi_ pemarah yang selalu murung." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun tak menanggapinya, mereka terdiam setelah itu. 30 menit berlalu akhirnya _lift _sudah kembali bekerja. Mereka berhenti di lantai 7. Berjalan dalam diam lagi hingga sampai didepan kamar mereka yang berhadapan.

.

.

.

.

" Junghong_ie_… aku berangkat dulu, sarapannya sudah kubuatkan, aku taruh di meja makan." Kata Youngjae sambil bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja setelah menaruh sarapan ke kamar Junhong.

" _Nde_… terimakasih _hyung._"

" Cepat mandi, kau bisa terlambat kuliah." Kata Youngjae.

Junhong segera mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah, karena Taehyung sudah menjemputnya.

" Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat, jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama." Kata Taehyung.

" _Waeyo_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku harus menjenguk temanku, dia baru saja masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Setidaknya aku harus tau keadaannya sekarang." Jawab Taehyung.

" _Jinjja_? Memangnya dia sakit apa?."

" Entahlah, dia tidak menjelaskannya padaku, tapi dia bilang sejak kecil dia punya daya tahan yang lemah, jadi dia mudah terserang penyakit. Sudah 1 tahun kebelakang penyakitnya makin parah." Kata Taehyung.

" Siapa namanya?."

" Lee Sungjong."

" Baiklah, aku do'akan dia juga cepat sembuh. Kau harus menyemangatinya." Kata Junhong.

" Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

" Bukan… itu bukan Myungsoo _hyung_-ku…" gumam Junhong sambil melihat seorang namja dari kelas sebelah. Dia mencoret satu_ list _nama Myungsoo yang ada dikertasnya.

" Baiklah… kurang 33 orang lagi, aku harus mencarinya satu-satu… semoga Myungsoo _hyung_ memang kuliah disini." Kata Junhong.

Selama 1 minggu penuh Junhong terus mencari semua nama yang ada di _list_-nya. Dan bahkan dia juga mencari sampai ke alamat-nya sekaligus. Tapi dia belum menemukan Myungsoo-nya.

" Aku pulang terlambat lagi." Gerutunya sambil menunggu _bus_ terakhir di halte. Kemudian dia mengirim pesan singkat pada Youngjae bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat lagi.

Bus terakhir ada pada jam setengah 10 malam. Junhong membuka buku yang berisi informasi-informasi yang ia kumpulkan tentang Myungsoo, sambil menunggu _bus_, dia ingin melihat-lihat lagi _list_ nama Myungsoo di kertasnya.

" Myungsoo hyung… sebenarnya kau ada diamana sekarang?." Gumamnya sambil melihat fotonya bersama Myungsoo dulu.

Tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kencang menerpanya, membuat foto itu terbang hingga ke jalan. Dengan panik Junhong langsung berlari untuk mengambil foto itu. Baginya itu adalah foto yang sangat berharga, hanya itu satu-satunya foto Myungsoo yang ia punya.

TIN! TIN! TIIIIIIIINNNN!

Suara klakson mobil begitu menggema di telinganya, dan dia menyadari sebuah mobil sudah berada didepannya.

.

.

.

.

# Daehyun Pov.

Aku harus pulang selarut ini untuk menemani Myungsoo di rumahnya, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sungjong, aku baru tau bahwa Sungjong sudah terkena kanker sejak 1 tahun terakhir. Dan Sungjong tidak ingin ada yang tau hal itu, dia hanya bercerita pada Myungsoo. Dan katanya, Sungjong tidak bisa hidup lebih dari setengah tahun lagi, mengingat dia juga mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Myungsoo.

Aku mempercepat kecepatan mobilku. Aku ingin segera beristirahat di apartemen. Kemudian aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi, kulihat pesan dari Myungsoo, saat aku melihat kejalan lagi, aku begitu terkejut melihat seseorang berlari dengan kencang ke tengah jalan.

Aku langsung menginjak pedal rem sekuat mungkin, dan melakukan sedikit _drift_, aku tidak ingin masuk penjara karena menabrak orang. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari melihat apakah orang itu tertabrak atau tidak.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang itu adalah bocah berambut biru itu.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku bisa saja menabrakmu tadi!." Kesalku, rasanya aku tidak bernafas hingga aku turun dari mobil.

Dia terlihat tidak takut tertabrak. Kemudian dia melihat kebawah mencari sesuatu.

" Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!." Tanyaku.

" Foto… dimana fotoku?." Katanya panik.

Foto? Foto apa?

Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah foto yang berada tepat didepan ban mobilku.

" Syukurlah tidak hilang…" katanya.

" _Ya_! Apa kau tau aku hampir saja menabrakmu?! Bisakah kau hati-hati!." Kesalku.

" Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_…" katanya pelan, dia tampak terkejut melihatku semarah ini.

" Apa ada yang terluka? Cepat katakan, akan kubawa kerumah sakit." Kataku sambil menge-cek kaki-nya jika ada luka.

" Tidak_ hyung_… aku tidak apa-apa."

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?. Ini sudah malam."

" Aku menunggu _bus_ untuk pulang."

" Kau masih tau cara menunggu _bus _'kan? Bukan di jalan, tapi di halte." Kesalku.

" Maaf…" katanya sambil menunduk.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. " Naiklah, kuantar kau pulang." Kataku. Dia menuruti kata-kataku lalu masuk ke dalam mobilku.

" Kenapa pulang jam segini?." Tanyaku.

" Aku sedang mencari seseorang." Jawabnya.

" Siapa?."

Dia menunjukkan foto yang tadi ia ambil padaku. " _Namjachinguku_. Kim Myungsoo."

DEG!

Ini memang foto Myungsoo, tapi… kenapa bisa Myungsoo berpacaran dengan _namja_ ini?.

" _Namjachingu_?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, kami berpacaran 1 tahun lalu, tapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Selama satu tahun penuh aku mencarinya, dan aku dengar dia ada di Busan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah kesini untuk mencarinya. Aku sudah mengumpulkan semua nama yang sama, dan mencarinya satu per satu, tapi aku belum menemukannya. Aku masih sangat mencintainya sampai saat ini." Katanya.

" Dimana sebelumnya kau tinggal?."

" Mokpo."

" Kenapa kau mencari hal yang mustahil? Bisa saja dia sudah punya _namjachingu_ yang lain."

" Bagiku tak ada yang mustahil, apa hyung tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku yang tiba-tiba ditinggal begitu saja, padahal aku masih sangat mencintainya, aku sangat tau dia juga mencintaiku_ hyung_. Myungsoo _hyung_ bukan orang yang suka main-main." Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam, jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Tekad-nya sama seperti orang itu, kesungguhan hatinya hampir sama seperti waktu itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi hubungan Myungsoo dengan Sungjong, apalagi Sungjong harus mendapat perhatian lebih dari Myungsoo saat ini.

" Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja?."

" Aku tidak pernah menyerah pada keadaan tersulit apapun, selama apa yang kukejar adalah yang kuinginkan, aku tidak akan menyesali apapun."

Dadaku terasa begitu sesak, kata-kata itu… kata-kata yang sama yang dia ucapkan padaku. Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh mengingat hal yang tak mungkin kembali.

" Jika _hyung_ mengenalnya atau bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja, kumohon untuk beritau padaku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. " Apa kau yakin aku akan beritahu padamu jika aku bertemu dengannya?."

" Aku tau_ hyung _bukan orang yang jahat, setidaknya aku bisa bicara denganmu tentang hal ini sudah membuatku lega."

" Kau terlalu polos."

Kemudian kami terdiam lama.

" _Hyung_…" panggilnya.

" Hn."

" Jika pada suatu hubungan, salah satu dari mereka pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, apa mereka belum terlepas dari ikatan mereka? Kadang aku merasa aku yang sudah ditinggalkan sudah tidak memiliki ikatan lagi. Tapi… aku merasa aku belum memutuskan ikatan apapun, aku ingin menegaskan ikatan ini dengannya." Katanya.

Aku terdiam, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang ingin kutanyakan? Akupun masih mencari jawaban itu sejak lama sekali.

" Aku… " aku terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menoleh padaku menunggu jawabanku. " Aku tidak tau, aku juga tidak pernah mengerti hal seperti itu." Lanjutku.

Di menghela nafas kecewa.

" Aku tau _hyung_ tidak akan tau jawabannya." Katanya.

Kami kembali terdiam sampai berada di apartemen.

" Hey, bangunlah." Kataku sambil menggoyangkan bahunya.

Perlahan dia terbangun dan mengucek matanya. " Sudah sampai kah?." Tanyanya.

" _Nde_, cepatlah, aku sudah lelah." Kataku.

Kamipun segera menuju _lift_, kami sudah cukup lelah untuk berbicara lagi. Dan akhirnya kami sampai didepan kamar kami.

" _Hyung_…" panggilnya.

" Hn."

" Namaku Choi Junhong."

" Jung Daehyun." Balasku, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Kurasa aku harus tetap menepati janjiku untuk melindungi hubungan Myungsoo dengan Sungjong. Maafkan aku Junhong_ie_, tapi aku tidak bisa mempertemukan kalian untuk saat ini.

# End Of Daehyun Pov.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

Next Chapter :

" Kalau misalnya kau sudah menemukan Myungsoo, dan ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Myungsoo?."

.

" _Wae_? Aku_ namjachingu_-nya _hyung_! Aku berhak bertemu dengannya!."

.

" _Hyung_, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?."

.

" _Namjachinguku, Choi Junhong. Orang yang amat kusayangi melebihi apapun, aku akan terus mencintainya sampai kapanpun."_

.

" Kumohon padamu _hyung_, tolong bantu aku, tujuanku ke Busan hanyalah untuk bertemu dengan Myungsoo _hyung_, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku janji."

.

" Karena kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, kau akan tersakiti olehku." Jawab namja manis itu.

.

" Maaf Junhong_ie_…"

" Kumohon _hyung_… "

.

" Bukan maksudku berkata seperti ini, tapi kumohon mengertilah keadaan Myungsoo saat ini…"

.

.

.

.

A/N : Baiklah, saya balik lagi, kali ini saya sedang niat banget bikin epep, jadi bakal lanjut sampe beberapa chapter, mian kalau masih jelek, saya sudah coba cari cerita yang nggak picisan. Dan kali ini aku nggak Cuma masukin B.A.P member aja sebagai Cast, aku nambahin member VIXX , BTS , dan Infinite. Kenapa ceritanya nggak berpairing DaeLo? Karena saya lagi pingin ceritanya agak rumit karena Myungsoo. Dan maaf kalau chap 1 kependekan..

Buat yang nunggu atau yang enggak, aku bakal berusaha seasap mungkin untuk mengapdet Never Give Up.

Untuk author-author yang suka posting DaeLo, aku mau minta maaaaaappppppppp sebesar-besarnya, karena saya selalu apdet epep kalian, dan nggak bisa review, tapi epep kalian bener-bener Dae to the Bak! Saya selalu baca semua epep B.A.P di Screenplays. Kalo saya ada waktu pasti bakal aku review…

So… see you in next chapter ^0^/

Skinner


	2. Still

Tittle : Never Give Up.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : Saya bingung… bakal banyak pair soalnya, tapi tokoh utama dari tetep Zelo ^^

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Kim Myungsoo (Infinite's member), Lee Sungjong (Infinite's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Han Sanghyuk (Vixx's Member), Kim Taehyung (BTS's member)

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : Crack Pair, BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnR.

Chapter 2 : Still.

" Junhong_ie_, bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukan Myungsoo?." Tanya Youngjae.

" Belum, untuk mahasiswa universitas tinggal 13 orang lagi, aku sudah mencari secara kilat." Jawab Junhong sambil melihat nama-nama yang sudah lebih dari setengah tercoret.

" Kau pasti bertemu dengannya, tapi, aku ingin tau alasannya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja." Kata Youngjae.

" Begitupun juga aku _hyung_… aku juga ingin tau kenapa."

" Kalau misalnya kau sudah menemukan Myungsoo, dan ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Myungsoo?." Tanya Youngjae. Junhong terdiam sejenak.

" Aku… tidak tau _hyung_, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara menemukannya lagi." Jawab Junhong kalem.

" Kerja kerasmu selama 1 tahun ini akan sia-sia jika hal itu terjadi." Kata Youngjae.

" Tak ada hal yang sia-sia didunia ini _hyung_. Jika memang Myungsoo _hyung_ mempunyai kekasih, pasti ada hal lain dibalik ini semua, dan pasti aka nada sisi baik yang bisa kudapat. Tapi… akan sangat sulit melupakan Myungsoo_ hyung_. Aku sudah merindukannya sejak lama, rasa rinduku ini sudah tidak bisa kubendung lagi sejak aku datang ke Busan. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Kenapa kau sangat mencintai Myungsoo?." Tanya Youngjae.

" Entahlah, dia begitu perhatian, dia selalu menerima semua sifatku, aku merasa sangat nyaman berada didekatnya." Jawab Junhong.

" Kau sudah berusaha keras untuk kehidupan cintamu. Kau harus bisa menemukan Myungsoo."

" _Araseo hyung_…"

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Daehyun datang ke rumah Myungsoo.

" Bagaimana keadaan Sungjong?." Tanya Daehyun pada Myungsoo.

" Dia sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, aku khawatir sekali saat ini. Walapun keadaan Sungjong sedikit membaik, tetap saja tubuhnya masih lemah. Bisakah dia bertahan?." Kata Myungsoo cemas.

Daehyun mendengarkan cerita Myungsoo masih sambil membaca buku yang belum selesai ia rampungkan kemarin.

" Kenapa Sungjong tidak mau orang-orang tau tentang penyakitnya?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Dia bilang orang pertama yang ia beritau tentang keadaannya adalah aku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, dia bilang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dan teman-temannya. Jika dia meninggal nanti tak akan ada orang yang tau jika dia meninggal karena kanker, dia ingin orang lain berfikir dia meninggal dengan damai." Kata Myungsoo.

" Dia orang yang berhati mulia menurutku. Jadi yang tau keadaannya hanya kita berdua?." Kata Daehyun.

" _Nde_…"

" Myungsoo… apa kau pernah ke Mokpo sebelumnya?."

" Iya pernah, aku melanjutkan study-ku disana, tapi tidak lama karena aku kembali pulang ke Busan." Jawab Myungsoo.

" Aku belum pernah ke Mokpo, bagaimana gambaran kota Mokpo?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Tidak ada yang terlalu menarik perhatianku disana, aku serius kuliah saat itu." Jawab Myungsoo

" Apa kau punya teman disana? Atau pernah punya pacar orang Mokpo?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku mengenal seorang anak yang manis. Aku dan dia saling menyukai, dia benar-benar orang yang ceria, aku senang berada di dekatnya, kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama…"

' Apa benar itu Junhong?.' Batin Daehyun.

" Tapi…"

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Junhong mengambil istirahat sejenak dari pencariannya. Dia duduk di sebuah banch dekat_ fountain_ kota. Dia menggambar pemandangan _fountain_ itu di buku-nya karena tidak ada hal yang ia lakukan.

Setelah selesai, dia menutup buku-nya. Sebuah _coffee shop_ menarik perhatiannya. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk kesana. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Lalu dia mencoba mengirim pesan pada Youngjae untuk menemaninya ngobrol.

Lalu seorang _namja_ yang duduk dibelakangnya berdiri, sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan cangkir kopinya yang sekarang sudah kosong. Dia berjalan melewati Junhong, _namja_ tinggi itu, Kim Myungsoo yang sedang dicari-cari oleh Junhong. Saat itu Junhong berkutat dengan ponselnya sehingga keduanya tidak saling mengenali.

Myungsoo keluar dan melewati kaca depan_ café_, beberapa saat setelah Myungsoo lewat Junhong menoleh keluar jendela.

" Huft… Myungsoo_ hyung_, kau ada dimana?." Gumamnya.

Sudah 5 nama tercoret dari _list_-nya, tinggal 8 orang Myungsoo yang harus ia cari, dan dia harus mengumpulkan nama yang sama dari Universitas yang berbeda, dan memulainya dari awal lagi.

" Baiklah, aku harus berusaha lagi." Kata Junhong menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Malam harinya Junhong tidak bisa tidur. Sekitar pukul 11 malam dia mengambil buku catatannya dan sebuah pena, lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia pergi menuju kamar apartemen Daehyun.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Agak lama menunggu akhirnya Daehyun membuka pintu, tapi setelah tau tamu malam harinya adalah Junhong dia kembali menutup pintu.

" _Hyung_! Tunggu! Jangan tutup pintunya!, aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Kata Junhong sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen Daehyun lagi.

" Sudah malam! Tidurlah!." Sahut Daehyun dari dalam.

" Aku ingin minta tolong padamu_ hyung_, kumohon, bukakan pintunya." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ocehanmu."

" Kalau begitu aku akan terus menunggu disini sampai kau mau membuka pintu." Kata Junhong sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya karena kesal. Lalu Junhong duduk didepan pintu apartemen Daehyun.

Daehyun kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dilihatnya lagi sudah pukul 1 malam, dia hendak istirahat, lalu dia teringat tentang Junhong, apakah dia masih menunggu di depan pintunya, dilihatnya memang ada bayangan dari celah bawah pintunya, menandakan ada orang didepan pintunya.

Akhirnya Daehyun membuka pintunya, dan akibatnya Junhong yang sedang duduk bersandar di pintu Daehyun jatuh terlentang.

" _Hyung_, akhirnya kau mau membuka pintu." Kata Junhong senang.

" Kenapa kau sangat merepotkan?."

" Karena Cuma kau yang bisa kumintai tolong." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah, masuklah aku tidak mau buang waktu untuk mengurusi masalahmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_."

Mereka duduk di ruang tengah milik Daehyun.

" Jadi kau ingin minta tolong apa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Bisakah kau mengambil beberapa data nama siswa yang bernama Kim Myungsoo dari universitasmu?."

" _Mwooo_! Kau ini gila apa?! Juta'an orang bernama Kim Myungsoo, kenapa kau tidak cari sendiri saja?."

" Aku sudah mencari semua mahasiswa bernama Kim Myungsoo di tempat-ku, tinggal 8 orang lagi, jadi aku ingin mencari lagi dari universitas yang lain." Kata Junhong.

' Anak ini kenapa tidak menyerah juga sih!.' Batin Daehyun.

" Kalau aku menolak?."

" Kumohon padamu _hyung_, tolong bantu aku, tujuanku ke Busan hanyalah untuk bertemu dengan Myungsoo _hyung_, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku janji." Kata Junhong.

" Itu hal sangat merepotkan Junhong_ie_, kenapa harus aku?."

" Karena hanya kau yang kukenal disini. Kumohon _hyung_, bantulah aku." Kata Junhong.

Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak mau menolong Junhong, karena sekuat apapun Junhong mencari Myungsoo disetiap data yang ada, Daehyun tidak akan memberikan nama Myungsoo yang ia cari, karena itu Daehyun tidak mau melihat Junhong lelah mencari.

" Aku tidak mau Junhong_ie_, tapi aku akan membantumu jika waktunya tiba."

" Tapi _hyung_… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keadaanku. Aku tidak mau memendam rasa rindu ini terlalu lama lagi, aku ingin segera menemukan Myungsoo _hyung_."

Daehyun sebenarnya ingin membantu Junhong, tapi jika dia membantu Junhong dia akan merusak hubungan Myungsoo dan Sungjong, disisi lain, jika dia tetap melindungi hubungan Myungsoo, dia juga merasa bersalah karena akan menyengsarakan Junhong, mengingat Junhong adalah orang yang tak pernah menyerah sedikitpun.

" Maaf Junhong_ie_…"

" Kumohon _hyung_… " kata Junhong melemah, dia menatap Daehyun dengan penuh harap.

" Aku tidak bisa."

" Beri aku alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa membantuku, aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapa, bahkan aku sering merepotkanmu, aku juga tau kau punya hak untuk tidak menolongku. Tapi kumohon _hyung_, kali ini saja, bantu aku…" kata Junhong.

" Bukan karena kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan adalah sebab kenapa aku tidak mau menolong. Tapi Busan bukan tempat yang kecil untuk mencari satu orang. Kau tak perlu berusaha sekeras ini untuk menemukannya. Percayalah, kalian pasti bertemu, ini hanya masalah waktu." Kata Daehyun.

" 1 tahun bagiku sudah sangat lama _hyung_, setiap hari terus memikirkannya, dan aku tidak tau keadaannya ataupun keberadaannya." Kata Junhong.

" Kau bilang masih tinggal 8 orang lagi kan yang belum kau lihat di universitasmu. Selesaikan saja dulu. Baru aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikannya besok."

Setelah itu Junhong kembali ke kamar apartemen-nya. Daehyun sedikit tidak tenang saat ini. Haruskah dia menolong Junhong? Atau tetap berpegang pada janjinya.

Daehyun membuka buku yang ia pinjam dari Myungsoo. Lalu ada sebuah foto yang terselip diantara lembaran buku dan jatuh kepangkuan Daehyun. Dilihatnya foto yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Junhong waktu itu, foto mereka berdua saat masih bersama.

" Kenapa aku harus ikut dalam masalah kalian…" gerutunya.

Daehyun membalik foto itu, ada tulisan Myungsoo disana, yang bertuliskan : _" Namjachinguku, Choi Junhong. Orang yang amat kusayangi melebihi apapun, aku akan terus mencintainya sampai kapanpun."_

Memang benar Myungsoo adalah _namjachingu_ Junhong, tapi jika mereka bertemu sekarang, akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Dia tidak ingin Sungjong dan Junhong tersakiti, dan tidak ingin membuat Myungsoo dan dirinya berada diposisi serba salah atas hal ini.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_, aku mendapat kabar bahwa adikku sedang sakit." Kata Youngjae.

" Kenapa kau tidak segera menjenguknya _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong khawatir.

" Tapi, apa kau akan baik-baik saja disini sendiri?." Tanya Youngjae.

" Aku akan baik-baik saja _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah, hari ini aku akan pulang, aku sudah membelanjakan bahan makanan untukmu di kulkas. Jaga diri baik-baik _ne_…" Kata Youngjae.

" _Araseo hyung_…"

Hari itu akhirnya Youngjae kembali ke Mokpo untuk menemani adiknya yang sakit. Sehingga Junhong harus banyak melakukan semua hal sendirian, karena Youngjae-lah yang selalu berperan sebegai _Eomma_ baginya.

Selama 2 hari Junhong menyelesaikan untuk mencari 8 orang yang tersisa, dan tak ada satupun yang benar, dia masih belum menemukan Myungsoo yang ia cari.

Sore harinya dia segera pergi menuju apartemen Daehyun untuk menagih pertolongan dari Daehyun.

" _Hyung_, buka pintunya, ini aku Junhong." Kata Junhong sambil mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen Daehyun.

Agak lama hingga Daehyun membuka pintu untuk Junhong.

" Apa?." Tanya Daehyun malas.

" Aku sudah menyelesaikan 8 orang itu, aku belum menemukan Myungsoo _hyung _yang kucari, apa kau sudah mau membantuku?."

" Aku sedang sibuk saat ini." Kata Daehyun.

" Tapi _hyung_, kau bilang jika aku sudah mencari 8 orang itu…"

" Aku bilang aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Kata Daehyun hendak menutup pintunya, tapi dengan cepat di tahan oleh Junhong.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu, sampai_ hyung _benar-benar tidak sibuk lagi. Jadi kau bisa memikirkannya selagi aku membantumu, bagaimana?." Tawar Junhong.

" Mengumpulkan data nama seperti itu butuh waktu, tidak bisa langsung instan."

" Karena itu _hyung_, biarkan aku juga membantumu, juadi kau bisa mengumpulkannya dengan pelan-pelan."

" Tugasku kali ini tidak akan bisa dikerjakan olehmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Pasti bisa, aku belajar dengan cepat." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun menghela nafas kesal, tidak ada guna rasanya berdebat dengan Junhong yang pintar bicara dan mencari alasan.

" Baiklah." Kesal Daehyun sambil mempersilahkan Junhong untuk masuk.

" Waaah…_ hyung _punya kucing!." Seru Junhong sambil berlari untuk menggendong kucing gemuk yang sedang berjalan di sofa.

" Siapa namanya_ hyung_?."

" Han."

" Han?."

" Nama marga pemilik kucing itu."

" Berarti kucing ini bukan milik_ hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Milik kami."

" Jadi, ini kucing kalian, lalu siapa orang itu?."

" Ckk! Kau ini banyak Tanya sih! Kau kesini bukan untuk bermain kucing kan?." Kesal Daehyun.

" _Ara_.. _ara_…" kata Junhong sambil menaruh kucing itu di sofa. " Lalu apa tugasmu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku harus mencari foto tentang pantai, lalu membuat sebuah novel tentang itu, waktunya hanya 1 minggu, dan sudah 2 hari berlalu, jadi tinggal 5 hari lagi."

" Apa _hyung_ sudah membuat ceritanya?."

" Belum."

" Berapa halaman yang harus kau buat?."

" Minimal 300 halaman."

" _Jinjjaaa_? Hanya 5 hari menulis 300 halaman?." Kata Junhong tidak percaya.

" Kalau tidak mau yasudah, pulanglah."

" _Ani_…_ ani_… akan kulakukan _hyung_."

" Aku akan menginap di _villa _temanku untuk mengambil foto pantainya. Jadi kau harus menyelesaikannya selagi aku pergi."

" Aku ikut _hyung_."

" Tidak boleh!."

" _Wae irae_? Aku 'kan sudah mau mengerjakan tugasmu, setidaknya aku juga harus melihat pantainya, jadi aku bisa membuat cerita yang baik _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Haisssh… kenapa kau selalu merepotkan! Selalu saja mengganggu semua yang ingin kulakukan, tidak bisakah kau duduk saja mengerjakan ceritanya? Biar aku mengerjakan bagianku dengan tenang." Kesal Daehyun.

" Aku janji tidak akan berisik saat kau memfoto." Kata Junhong memelas.

" Baiklah, baiklah! Cepat kemasi barangmu, aku harus berangkat hari ini juga." Kata Daehyun.

" _Yessir_!." Seru Junhong bersemangat.

Sore itu Daehyun dan Junhong berangkat ke pantai. Mereka sampai disana saat senja. Pemandangan yang amat indah menyambut mereka disana.

" Huwaaahhh… indah sekali _hyung_!."

" Biasa saja kalau senang, memangnya kau tidak pernah ke pantai apa?." Gerutu Daehyun.

" _Hyung_, kau ini selalu saja marah-marah. Cepat fotolah lautnya." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar. Sekarang gerutuan Daehyun tidak lagi semenakutkan saat pertamakali bertemu dulu. Junhong sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata dingin Daehyun.

Junhong masuk ke _villa_ itu, dan ternyata hanya ada satu kamar saja. Akhirnya Junhong menunggu sampai Daehyun selesai dengan tugasnya.

Saat hari sudah hampir malam, Daehyun masuk ke dalam _villa_.

" _Hyung_, hanya ada satu kamar, bagaimana ini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Sudah kubilangkan… jangan ikut!. Aku terlanjur memesan _villa _dengan satu kamar." Kata Daehyun.

" Maaf…"

" Baiklah, kau tidur saja dulu, kalau kau sudah bangun kerjakan ceritanya, kita gantian tidur dikamar." Kata Daehyun.

" Biar aku kerjakan ceritanya duluan _hyung_."

" Tapi…"

" Sudahlah _hyung_, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah biasa begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah."

Daehyun akhirnya tidur duluan. Lalu ia terbangun sekitar pukul 2 pagi. Dilihatnya Junhong sudah tertidur di depan laptop setelah semalaman mengetik cerita. Daehyun mengecek cerita yang sudah dibuat Junhong, sudah mencapai 45 halaman. Lumayan banyak inspirasi ternyata. Daehyun kemudian menggendong Junhong menuju kamar agar Junhong bisa istirahat yang cukup.

Daehyun menyelimuti Junhong hingga sebatas dagu, akan sangat dingin tiap malam ditempat ini. Dia bukan orang yang sangat jahat menyuruh Junhong seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan kesehatan Junhong. Daehyun kemudian keluar _villa_ menuju mobilnya. Dia ingat dia membawa selimut _ekstra_ di mobil. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur dimobil saja.

Tapi Daehyun tidak bisa tidur saat itu. Dia masih memikirkan tentang permintaan Junhong. Dia benar-benar sangat galau memikirkannya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk istirahat dari memikirkan semua itu. Tiba-tiba Han melompat di dada Daehyun yang mencoba untuk tidur. Junhonglah yang memaksanya untuk membawa Han juga, karena diapartemen tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya.

Daehyun mengelus perlahan bulu Han dengan lembut. Kucing ini sangat mengingatkannya pada pemiliknya. Membuat Daehyun merasakan perasaan kalut itu lagi dan lagi.

" Hyuk_ie_… tidakkah kau lihat betapa sengsaranya aku tanpamu? Aku sangat rindu padamu… kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal ini…" gumamnya sedih.

" Aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu, tidak semudah itu…" lanjutnya.

Semua kenangan itu terasa sangat membahagiakan dalam benak Daehyun, tapi yang ia rasakan hanya sakit dan perih, karena semua itu hanya ada dalam kenangan dulu. Dia sudah tidak bisa membuat kenangan itu lagi bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

# FlashBack.

" _Hyung_, lihat matahari terbenamnya sangat indah!." Seru namja manis dalam pelukan Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening _namja_ itu dengan penuh sayang.

" Ya, apa kau suka?."

" Tentu saja _hyung_, harusnya kita selalu kencan disini." Usul pemuda manis itu.

" Akan kuusahakan untukmu _chagy_…"

Senja itu mereka menikmati pemandangan pantai, mereka duduk diatas kap mobil dan bersandar di kaca depan mobil, dan sebuah radio kecil dengan lagu yang _romantic _sedang berputar. Tak ada yang lebih baik melebihi waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Mereka tak membutuhkan sesuatu yang mewah, hanya mereka berdua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghabiskan hari.

" _Hyung_, apakah kau akan terus mencintaiku sampai aku benar-benar meninggal nanti?."

" Tentu saja, mana bisa sehari saja tidak mencintaimu _chagy_… kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tak seharipun aku lewatkan untuk tidak menyayangimu." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau pembohong _hyung_." Kata namja itu sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun bingung.

" Karena kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, kau akan tersakiti olehku." Jawab namja manis itu.

" Kenapa bisa?."

" Karena jika aku sudah tiada, atau kita berpisah karena suatu hal diluar kemampuan kita, kau tidak akan tau kemana harus menyayangi seseorang lagi. Kau akan semakin sengsara karenaku."

" Kalau memang itu terjadi, aku akan tanggung." Kata Daehyun mantap.

" Kalau kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari maksudku, kau pasti akan bahagia _hyung_."

" Memangnya sesulit itu mendapat jawabannya?."

" Tentu saja_ hyung_…"

#End Of Flashback.

_Flashback _itu terus berputar dikepala Daehyun,, memang benar yang dikatakannya, dan itu memang terjadi. Jika jantung hatimu pergi meninggalkanmu, kau akan sengsara karenanya. Perpisahan adalah hal yang amat menyakitkan dan jahat bagi Daehyun, karena itu dia tak pernah mau mengawali apapun, karena dia benci apa itu perpisahan.

Pagi itu daehyun memutuskan untuk kembali memfoto pantai, setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Pagi itu membuatnya sedikit tenang dengan semilir angin yang menerpanya, membuat surai kecoklatannya sedikit berantakan tapi tak membuat wajah sempurnanya berkurang keindahannya.

" _Hyuuuuuunggg_!." Panggil Junhong, membuat Daehyun terganggu karena tadinya dia sudah sedikit senang karena keadaan yang tenang. Daehyun memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh kearah Junhong.

" _Hyuuuuunggg_! Daehyun _hyyuuuuungggg_! Jika tidak menoleh, kau orang terjelek hari ini!." Goda Junhong, tapi tetap tak digubris oleh Daehyun yang masih duduk di pasir pantai menikmati pemandangan.

" Daehyun _hyuuuuuunggg_!." Panggil Junhong lagi lebih keras.

" Berisik!." Kesal Daehyun.

Junhong tersenyum manis " Selamat pagi juga hyung!." Sahut Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Daehyun sedikit _geregetan_ karena tingkah Junhong.

Siang itu Daehyun baru saja datang dari membeli makanan dan minuman untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

" Bagaimana? Sudah berapa halaman yang kau buat?." Tanya Daehyun pada Junhong yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan _laptop_.

" Sudah 100 halaman _hyung_. Aku sudah kehabisan ide…" kata Junhong,

" Awas jika tidak selesai, waktumu tinggal 4 hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan ini." Kata Daehyun.

" _Araseo hyung_…"

" Ini aku bawakan beberapa makanan." Kata Daehyun.

" Waaah… kau baik sekali… terimakasih _hyung_. Oh ya mana Han?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ada dikamar sepertinya." Jawab Daehyun.

" Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama pemilik marga Han itu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Memang aku harus menjawab pertanya'anmu itu?." Balas Daehyun ketus.

" Aku 'kan hanya bertanya _hyung_…"

" Aku tidak mau jawab kalau begitu."

" _Hyung_ pelit sekali." Gerutu Junhong.

Daehyun tak memperdulikan Junhong jika sudah seperti ini.

" _Hyung_, ayo kita ke pantai."

" Aku sedang malas."

Junhong kemudian menarik Daehyun untuk keluar, karena sudah pasti Daehyun akan terus menolak. " Sudahlah, mumpung kita sedang ada disini, ayo berenang." Kata Junhong.

" _Ya_! Jangan seenaknya seper—"

SPLASH!

Junhong menyiratkan air ke wajah Daehyun. " Hahaha! Kau kena _hyung_!."

" Awas kau!." Kesal Daehyun lalu berlari untuk membalas Junhong. Junhong dengan sekuat tenaga berlari dari jangkauan Daehyun, tapi akhirnya dia tertangkap juga.

" _Hyuung_! _Andwae_! Jangan masukkan aku kedalam air!." Seru Junhong panik saat Daehyun menggendongnya ke arah ombak yang ada di tepi.

" Siapa yang tadi mengajak untuk berenang hmm?." Kata Daehyun.

" _Mian_.. _mian_… _hyuuung_! _Andwaeee_!." Seru Junhong.

" Hey hey jangan banyak berontak.. kau ini berat.." kesal Daehyun, tapi tetap saja Junhong terus berontak.

BYUURR!

Daehyun jatuh ke depan karena kaki Junhong terus bergerak, dan akhirnya Daehyun jatuh menimpa Junhong, dan mereka jatuh saat ombak menyapu tepi pantai, baju mereka akhirnya sama-sama basah. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu.

" _Hyung_! _Babo_! Uhuk! Uhuk!..." kata Junhong terbatuk saat menelan air laut.

Daehyun tersenyum menang. " Itu karena kau yang mulai." Kata Daehyun lalu bangkit dan membantu Junhong berdiri.

" Ah! Kurasa aku membawa kamera polaroit-ku, bagaimana kalau kita memfoto di dalam laut, aku bisa memasukkan beberapa ide lagi ke cerita." Kata Junhong.

" Boleh juga."

Junhong segera mengambil kamera-nya, merekapun mulai berenang untuk mengambil beberapa foto dari dalam laut.

Daehyun dan Junhong begitu menikmati kebersamaan ini, sudah lama sekali Daehyun tidak seaktif ini bersama orang lain. Junhong sangat mengingatkannya pada orang yang ia cintai itu. Daehyun merasa kenyamanan yang sama seperti dulu, hanya pada momen ini. Seakan dia benar-benar bersama orang itu.

Setelah lama bermain dengan air, mereka kembali ke _villa_ untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat.

" Lihat _hyung_! Yang ini hasilnya bagus, aku suka." Kata Junhong.

" Kau mengambil banyak sekali foto ternyata."

" _Nde_, lihat ini juga ada fotomu." Kata Junhong.

" Fotoku lebih baik darimu ternyata." Kata Daehyun.

" _Please_ deh _hyung_… aku yang paling keren disini." Sahut Junhong.

" Sudah, sudah, cepat selesaikan ceritanya, nanti tidak selesai tepat waktu." Kata Daehyun.

" _Araseo hyung_…"

Malam itu Junhong sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya hingga 200 halaman. Dan Daehyun menyuruh Junhong untuk istirahat malam ini.

" _Hyung_, kau mau kemana?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku tidur di mobil, kau tidur saja disini dengan Han." Kata Daehyun.

" Di mobil juga akan dingin _hyung_, kita masih bisa berbagi tempat disini, aku tidak keberatan."

" Tidak apa, aku tidur dimobil saja."

"_ Hajimaa_… aku selalu merepotkanmu, jadi aku ingin kau tidur disini saja, kau selalu kerepotan kalau ada aku." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah, baiklah…"

Junhong sedikit bergeser untuk membagi tempat dengan Daehyun. Daehyun tidur membelakangi Junhong, tapi sebaliknya Junhong tidur sambil menghadap punggung Daehyun.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong sambil mengelus kepala Han yang ada dalam dekapannya.

" Hn." Sebenarnya Daehyun sedikit kesal, karena dia sudah hampr tertidur, dan tiba-tiba Junhong memanggilnya.

" Nyanyikan aku sebuah _lullaby_." Kata Junhong.

" _Shireoyo_…"

" _Wae_?."

" Karena kau bukan anak-anak." Jawab Daehyun.

" Haruskah aku menjadi anak-anak untuk bisa dinyanyikan beberapa bait _lullaby_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Permintaanmu kali ini membuatku sangat kesal." Kata Daehyun datar.

" _Waeyo_?." Tanya Junhong kalem.

' Karena dia juga meminta hal yang sama padaku setiap malam, kau membuatku terus mengingat sosoknya, dasar _babo_.' Balas Daehyun dalam hati.

" _Waeyo hyung_…" ulang Junhong.

" Karena aku tidak hafal bait terakhir." Bohong Daehyun.

" Kalau begitu nyanyikan bait yang kau ingat."

" _Shireoyo_."

" _Wae_?." Tanya Junhong lagi.

Daehyun berbalik menghadap kearah Junhong.

" Kau berisik, dan aku sangat lelah." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku berbohong." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum kecil. " Aku hanya ingin kau berbalik seperti ini." Kata Junhong.

" Aku akan memarahimu besok." Kata Daehyun, lalu mulai terpejam, dia sangat butuh tidur saat ini.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah selesai _hyung_!." Seru Junhong bahagia setelah menyelesaikan bagian akhir dari cerita yang ia buat.

" Baiklah, ayo segera pulang, aku akan mengumpulkan tugas ini sebelum terlambat." Kata Daehyun.

" _Nde_, _kkajja_…"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan pulang, Daehyun segera mengumpulkan tugasnya dan kembali pulang ke apartemen.

" Youngjae _hyung _baru pulang besok." Kata Junhong.

" Apa dia kakakmu?." Tanya Daehyun

" Bukan, dia adalah temanku, tapi kami sudah seperti saudara." Kata Junhong.

" Oh…"

" _Hyung_, aku menunggu jawabanmu untuk membantuku." Kata Junhong.

" _Araseo_…"

# Junhong Pov.

" Kau sedang menulis apa Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Beberapa nama." Jawab Junhong.

" Nama siapa?."

" Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang sangat penting di Busan, namanya Kim Myungsoo." Kata Junhong.

" Memangnya ada apa?." Tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Ceritanya panjang sekali, aku benar-benar harus menemukannya dengan cepat." Kata Junhong.

Lalu Taehyung tidak sengaja melihat foto milih Junhong.

" Ini, aku kenal dengan _namja_ ini." Kata Taehyung.

" Benarkah?! Apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang?." Tanya Junhong terkejut sekaligus senang.

" Aku tidak tau alamat rumahnya, tapi aku sering melihatnya bersama Daehyun _hyung_, kurasa Daehyun _hyung_ adalah temannya, dan saat aku menjenguk Sungjong di rumah sakit waktu itu, aku melihat mereka berdua juga."

" Ka..kau yakin Daehyun _hyung_ kenal dengan _namja_ ini?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" Aku tidak bohong, aku sering melihat mereka bersama." Kata Taehyung.

Kalau memang benar Daehyun kenal dengan Myungsoo, kenapa dia tidak memberitaunya sejak awal?. Junhong mulai merasa kesal sekali pada Daehyun.

" Aku harus pergi." Kata Junhong.

" Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Aku ada urusan penting, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah."

Junhong segera pulang ke apartemen-nya untuk menemui Daehyun. Tapi setelah sampai disana ternyata Daehyun tidak ada di apartemen-nya.

Akhirnya Junhong menelfon ke ponsel Daehyun.

" _Hyung_, sekarang kau ada dimana?." Tanya Junhong.

[[ Aku sedang di _café_, _wae_?.]]

" _Café _mana?."

[[ Coffee Shop. Memang kenapa?]]

Junhong langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Daehyun sedikit bingung kenapa Junhong tiba-tiba menelfonnya. Hari ini dia sedang menunggu Myungsoo dan Sungjong, seperti biasa menemani orang pacaran, hari ini Sungjong ingin keluar dengan Myungsoo.

Dan Junhong segera pergi ketempat dimana Daehyun berada, perasaannya sudah begitu meluap-luap saat ini. 30 menit berlalu, Junhong sampai di _café _diamana Daehyun berada, Junhong segera menghampiri meja Daehyun dengan sedikit kesal.

" _Hyung_, kenapa kau berbohong padaku?." Kata Junhong kesal.

" Maksudmu apa?."

" Kau kenal pada Myungsoo _hyung_ 'kan? Bahkan kalian berteman. Kenapa kau tidak mau membantuku? Kenapa kau bohong padaku _hyung_?!."

Daehyun begitu terkejut, dia tidak mengira Junhong akan secepat ini mengetahui tentang Myungsoo.

" Aku punya alasan untuk itu."

" Alasan apalagi, apa _hyung _masih mau membohongiku?."

" Dengarkan aku Junhong_ie_!."

" Aku tidak mau dengar apapun lagi darimu_ hyung_! Kau jahat!." Marah Junhong.

Daehyun segera membawa Junhong keluar dari tempat itu sebelum Myungsoo datang bersama Sungjong, akan memperburuk situasi jika Junhong melihat Myungsoo bersama Sungjong.

Daehyun membawa Junhong masuk kedalam mobilnya. Junhong sudah hampir menangis saat itu.

" Dengar junhong, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini, tapi kumohon untuk tidak menemui Myungsoo." Kata Daehyun.

" _Wae_? Aku_ namjachingu_-nya _hyung_! Aku berhak bertemu dengannya!." Kesal Junhong.

" Aku melarangmu untuk menemui Myungsoo, karena aku tidak ingin—"

" Tidak ingin apa?! Tidak ada ruginya bagimu jika aku bertemu dengan Myungsoo _hyung_!." Potong Junhong.

" Myungsoo sudah punya kekasih! Karena itu aku tidak mau melihat kau tersakiti!." Kata Daehyun dengan nada tinggi. Junhong langsung terdiam, rasanya dia ingin tuli saat itu juga, tak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu, dia belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

" Kau… bohong 'kan _hyung_…" kata Junhong lemah, airmata itu sudah menggenang dan pasti akan terjatuh sebentar lagi.

" Bukan maksudku berkata seperti ini, tapi kumohon mengertilah keadaan Myungsoo saat ini…" kata Daehyun.

" Tapi _hyung_… aku ini masih _namjachingu_-nya…" kata Junhong.

" Aku tau itu. Myungsoo pergi meninggalkanmu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk kembali ke Busan, dia memang menyayangimu Junhong_ie_…"

" Lalu kenapa dia harus pergi? Hiks…"

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku akan beritau semuanya." Kata Daehyun.

Daehyun membawa Junhong untuk berada diapartemennya hingga Myungsoo datang, Daehyun sudah meminta Myungsoo untuk datang setelah dia kencan dengan Sungjong.

Sekitar pukul 8 malam Myungsoo datang ke apartemen Daehyun. Myungsoo begitu terkejut melihat Junhong saat itu. Semua kekesalan, bahagia, kecewa dan lega bercampur menjadi satu saat Junhong melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

" Myungsoo _hyung_! _Bogoshipo_… " kata Junhong sambil memeluk Myungsoo, pelukan itu begitu erat, sangat erat sekali, serasa tidak ingin sosok itu meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sosok ini akhirnya bisa ia sentuh lagi, rasa rindu sangat kuat dirasakan oleh Junhong saat itu. Dia amat rindu dengan aroma khas Myungsoo, semua _memory _tentang Myungsoo belum hilang di ingatan Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_… maafkan aku…" kata Myungsoo.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

Next Chapter :

"… Maukah kau menerima kenyataan ini?."

.

" Bicara sebanyak apapun tidak akan menghilangkan rasa resahmu itu."

.

" Jangan buat aku mengingatnya lebih jauh lagi Junhong_ie_, kumohon…"

.

" Maukah kau bersabar sedikit lagi? Aku ingin kau mengerti tentang hal ini, aku tidak bermaksud membela salah satu dari kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengalah dan bersabar, sebagai laki-laki aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja…"

.

" Kau tidak seharusnya melihat ini." Katanya dingin.

.

" Namanya Lee Sungjong."

.

" Omong kosong jika aku tidak lagi mencintaimu."

.

" Aku ingin tau _hyung_, apa dia kekasihmu?."

" Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau? Ini adalah masalah pribadiku."

.

" Hari ini kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?."

" Kenapa kau Tanya hal seperti itu_ hyung_?."

" Karena aku tak pernah melihatmu sekacau ini."

.

" Dia bukan kekasihku…"

.

.

.

.

A/N : okeh… saya uda kambek lagi seasap mungkin… dan di chapter ini masih belum perfect banget menurutku, aku Cuma suka pas bagian flashback doang *plak*… tapi chapter depan bakal banyak yang dicerita'in.. ^^

Okeh… saya uda bingung mau ngomong apa… makasih udah baca, mian klo ada typo(s) dan sekitarnya… see you in next chapter…

Skinner


	3. Was Mine For Yours

Tittle : Never Give Up.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : Saya bingung… bakal banyak pair soalnya, tapi tokoh utama dari tetep Zelo ^^

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Kim Myungsoo (Infinite's member), Lee Sungjong (Infinite's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Han Sanghyuk (Vixx's Member), Kim Taehyung (BTS's member)

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : Crack Pair, BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnR.

Chapter 3 : Was Mine For Yours.

" Myungsoo _hyung_! _Bogoshipo_… " kata Junhong sambil memeluk Myungsoo, pelukan itu begitu erat, sangat erat sekali, serasa tidak ingin sosok itu meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sosok ini akhirnya bisa ia sentuh lagi, rasa rindu sangat kuat dirasakan oleh Junhong saat itu. Dia amat rindu dengan aroma khas Myungsoo, semua _memory _tentang Myungsoo belum hilang di ingatan Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_… maafkan aku…" kata Myungsoo.

" Aku mencarimu kemana-mana_ hyung_… hiks… kenapa kau pergi?, kenapa_ hyung _seperti ini…" kata Junhong masih terus memeluk Myungsoo.

" Maafkan aku, meninggalkanmu seperti ini… tapi aku tidak bisa kembali begitu saja…" kata Myungsoo.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Junhong sedikit terkejut.

" Ada orang lain yang harus kujaga disini… aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya…"

" Apa _hyung_ sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?." Tanya Junhong pelan sambil menatap Myungsoo. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan jika orang yang kau cintai harus membagi cinta untuk orang lain juga. Dia masih sulit menerima kenyataan itu.

" Omong kosong jika aku tidak lagi mencintaimu." Kata Myungsoo.

" Lalu kenapa_ hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Sebelum aku pindah ke Mokpo 1 tahun lalu, di Busan aku baru saja putus dari _namjachingu_-ku, karena itu aku ingin melupakannya, dan aku bertemu denganmu, aku sangat menyayanyimu. Tapi hari itu dia menelfonku lagi, menyuruhku pulang dan kembali padanya, dia menangis begitu kuat karena dia tidak bisa hidup terlalu lama akibat penyakitnya. Aku merasa harus menjaganya, setidaknya bisa membuatnya bahagia. Karena itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan, aku memutuskan semua kontak denganmu, aku berencana untuk kembali padamu nanti. Saat ini aku harus menjaga _namjachingu_-ku, dia membutuhkan seseorang disisinya, mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa melewati hari ulangtahun-nya setahun lagi. Karena itu aku mohon padamu Junhong, kau harus mengerti…"

Junhong terdiam, perasaannya begitu berkecambuk. Dia mungkin akan bisa memberi sebuah pengertian, tapi melihat Myungsoo bersama orang lain akan menjadi hal terberat dalam hidupnya. Disaat dia sudah menemukan Myungsoo, dia tidak bisa bersama seperti dulu.

" Setidaknya beri pengertian padanya bukan padaku, aku tidak ingin jika dia tau kita mempunyai sebuah hubungan dan akan berdampak pada kondisinya sekarang." Kata Myungsoo.

Junhong terdiam lama lalu terduduk di sofa diruangan itu. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk berbicara lagi, semua tau hati Junhong sekarang sangat hancur. Junhong mencoba menahan airmatanya sambil terdiam, walaupun terus mengalir dia mencoba untuk menahan suara tangisnya.

Myungsoo kemudian duduk didepan Junhong, menggenggam tangan Junhong yang sedikit gemetaran itu.

" Junhong_ie_, aku sangat senang sekali kau datang ke Busan dan mencariku sampai sekeras ini, aku bahkan sangat senang ternyata kau masih sangat mencintaiku, percayalah, aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu…" kata Myungsoo.

" Lalu bagaimana dengannya _hyung_? Kau mencintainya 'kan?" Tanya Junhong serak.

" Iya memang kuakui aku menyayanginya… tapi, Junhong kau tau 'kan, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang sedang mencoba bertahan hidup dari penyakitnya, aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu setelahnya. Maukah kau menerima kenyataan ini?." Kata Myungsoo sambil menunduk dan mencium tangan Junhong, mencoba meminta pengertian. Junhong tau dia tidak boleh egois saat ini.

" Kau tidak boleh mencintainya jika kau masih mencintaiku _hyung_… kau sama saja membohonginya. Kau harus mencintainya dengan baik, bukan seperti ini…" kata Junhong.

" Tapi bagaimana denganmu?." Tanya Myungsoo.

" Aku tidak tau _hyung_… jangan tanyakan perasaanku saat ini, karena aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya."

" Aku tetap akan mencintaimu." Kata Myungsoo.

Junhong hanya terdiam, dia ingin sedikit tenang saat ini. Dia bingung harus seperti apa sekarang.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengannya _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu besok." Kata Myungsoo.

Apapun yang terjadi Junhong harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja didepan Myungsoo, dia tidak boleh egois. Setidaknya dia harus mau bersabar untuk bisa bersama Myungsoo lagi.

.

.

.

.

" Siapa namanya?." Tanya Junhong saat berangkat menuju rumah sakit bersama Myungsoo dan Daehyun.

" Namanya Lee Sungjong."

Junhong sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa _namajchingu_ Myungsoo adalah Sungjong teman Taehyung yang waktu itu dijenguk. Junhong merasa harus mengalah jika memang keadaan Sungjong sudah parah dan membutuhkan Myungsoo didekatnya.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit Junhong hanya diam saja, dia sangat bingung harus berbuat apa saat bertemu Sungjong nanti. Junhong sedikit ada rasa kesal pada Sungjong. Tapi dia harus bersikap baik didepan Sungjong dan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menggandeng tangan Junhong saat memasuki rumah sakit, mencoba untuk membuat Junhong sedikit tenang,. Myungsoo dan Daehyun tau kalau Junhong tidak akan senang dengan hal ini.

Merekapun sampai di kamar rawat milik Sungjong.

" _Annyeong_." Sapa Myungsoo.

" Myungsoo _hyung_! _Annyeong_!." Balas Sungjong bersemangat.

" _Annyeong_…" sapa Junhong ramah pada Sungjong.

" Oh, _annyeong_, kau teman Myungsoo _hyung_ kah?." Tanya Sungjong.

Junhong mengangguk kikuk, dia harus terlihat tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Myungsoo.

" Namaku Choi Junhong."

" Aku Lee Sungjong. Senang bertemu denganmu Junhong_ie_…"

" Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?." Tanya Myungsoo sambil mengelus surai Sungjong lembut.

" _Molla_, lagipula aku tidak ingin tau. Pasti sama saja atau tambah buruk." Jawab Sungjong.

" Kau harus cepat sembuh Sungjong_ie_, kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Kata Myungsoo.

" _Araseo hyung_."

Junhong sedikit bingung harus bicara apa disana, melihat Myungsoo dan Sungjong sedekat itu rasanya dia risih sekali, mengingat dia tidak ingin membagi Myungsoo dengan yang lain.

" Aku ingin jalan-jalan." Kata Sungjong.

" Tapi, kemarin kita sudah keluar, kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana?." Kata Myungsoo.

" Tapi_ hyung_… aku ingin sekali, Junhong_ie_ juga boleh ikut, jadi kita tidak sendiri atau bertiga seperti biasanya." Kata Sungjong.

" Baiklah, tapi besok kau harus dirawat lagi, _ne_?."

" Iya iya…"

" Kalau begitu ayo bersiap, kau ingin kemana hari ini?." Tanya Myungsoo.

" Junhong_ie_, kau ingin kemana?." Tanya Sungjong pada Junhong.

" Eh… aku… terserah _hyung_ saja." Jawab Junhong malu-malu.

" Baiklah, kudengar dikota ada _festival_, kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan bermain kesana." Kata Sungjong.

" Boleh saja, aku juga ingin kesana." Sahut Junhong.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke_ festival_ kota. Junhong sedikit iri melihat Myungsoo dan Sungjong, mereka terlihat begitu mesra sekali, harusnya Myungsoo yang yang memperhatikannya, bukan Sungjong.

Sungjong berjalan diantara Myungsoo dan Junhong, sedangkan Daehyun agak dibelakang karena dia tidak terlalu ikut dalam pembicaraan.

" Lihat _hyung_! Nanti kita naik bianglala yang besar itu." Kata Sungjong.

" _Nde_, tapi sepertinya antriannya panjang sekali, kalau sudah sedikit berkurang kita akan naik." Kata Myungsoo.

" _Araseo_…"

Junhong kemudian terdiam, lalu memandang kesekitar untuk menghibur diri, dia tidak mau terus-terusan merasa iri pada Sungjong saat ini. Myungsoo yang menyadari bahwa Junhong sedikit tidak suka diam-diam dia menggandeng tangan Junhong dari balik punggung Sungjong. Junhong sedikit terkejut dan takut jika Sungjong tau. Dia menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan terkejut dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Myungsoo, kemudian Junhong tersenyum kecil. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa sedikit senang.

Setelah kesana-kemari dan melihat-lihat Junhong sedikit terpisah dari Myungsoo dan Sungjong.

Dia tertarik dengan permainan menembak, jika dia bisa menembak 7 sasaran yang bergerak cepat, dia akan mendapat boneka beruang besar. Tapi setelah mencoba berkali-kali, Junhong hanya bisa menembak 4 sasaran saja.

" Huft! Menyebalkan!." Kesal Junhong.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mengambil pistol yang tadi ia gunakan menembak " Biar aku coba." Kata Daehyun.

" Eh?.. memangnya_ hyung_ bisa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kita lihat saja." Sahut Daehyun.

Daehyun memfokuskan pada sasaran pertamanya. DOR!. Bulleyes! Hingga tembakan ketujuh Daehyun berhasil kena sasaran.

" Waahhh! _Hyung_ kau hebat!." Seru Junhong senang.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menerima hadiah boneka itu. Kemudian Daehyun memberikannya pada Junhong.

" Untukmu."

" Untukku? Benarkah?." Tanya Junhong senang.

" Ya, yang penting jangan murung lagi seperti tadi… kau sendiri yang bilang setidaknya tersenyumlah dari pada murung." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong tertawa kecil. " _Araseo hyung_… oh ya Myungsoo_ hyung_ dan Sungjong_ hyung_ mana?." Tanya Junhong.

" Sedang mengantri bianglala, kau mau kesana?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong berfikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng. " Lagi pula aku membawa boneka sebesar ini, bianglalanya tidak akan muat." Kata Junhong. Daehyun mengelus surai biru Junhong lembut.

" Aku traktir ke kedai sushi." Kata Daehyun.

" _Jinjja_? Hari ini kau baik sekali _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Berhenti memujiku atau akan kuambil lagi bonekanya." Kata Daehyun, Junhong langsung memeluk boneka itu erat-erat. " _Shireoyo_…" kata Junhong.

Di kedai itu mereka mengambil 3 tempat duduk, untuk Daehyun, Junhong, dan boneka yang baru saja dimenangkan oleh Daehyun.

" Huwaaah… aku lapar sekali _hyung_…" kata Junhong.

" Tunggu sebentar, mungkin setelah ini sushinya datang." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong sudah siap dengan sumpitnya sedari tadi. " Hari ini kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?." Tanya Daehyun pelan.

" Kenapa kau Tanya hal seperti itu_ hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Karena aku tak pernah melihatmu sekacau ini." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku harus mengalah, Sungjong _hyung_ lebih membutuhkan Myungsoo _hyung_ dari pada aku 'kan…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan kesal pada Sungjong." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku merasakan banyak perasaan saat ini, membuatku terus berdebar, aku tidak suka… tapi bagaimanapun aku harus terima… iya 'kan?." Kata Junhong sambil menatap Daehyun.

" Kau orang yang menyebalkan, tidak pantas untuk bersedih." Kata Daehyun sedikit mengejek, lalu Junhong tersenyum kecil. Kemudian memukul kepala Daehyun dengan sumpitnya.

" _Hyung babo_! Bukan aku yang menyebalkan, tapi _hyung_ yang terlalu serius." Kata Junhong. Detik itu Daehyun serasa mengalami _De Javu_. Ya benar, saat yang sama, kata-kata yang sama, dan ekspresi yang sama. Daehyun menatap terkejut kearah Junhong.

" Hyuk_ie_…"

" _Ya_! _Hyung_ kau menggumamkan apa barusan?." Kata Junhong sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Daehyun. Daehyun menggeleng cepat. " Bukan apa-apa kok." Sahut Daehyun.

Setelah selesai makan di kedai, Myungsoo dan Sungjong menjemput mereka untuk pulang.

" Waaah… _Neomu kwiyowoooooo_…. Junhong_ie_, dimana kau membeli boneka ini?." Tanya Sungjong.

" Daehyun _hyung_ memenangkan hadiah, dan dia memberikannya padaku." Kata Junhong yang menggendong boneka beruang itu di punggungnya karena sangat besar.

" Lucu sekali… Daehyun _hyung_, kau hebat." Puji Sungjong.

Myungsoo memang sedikit iri melihat Junhong dan Daehyun, mereka kadang terlihat cocok.

" Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Setelah mengantar Sungjong kembali ke rumah sakit, Myungsoo hendak mengantar Junhong pulang.

" Junhong_ie_, akan kuantar kau pulang." Kata Myungsoo.

" Apartemenku sama dengan Daehyun _hyung_, aku pulang bersama Daehyun_ hyung _tidak apa kok." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi…"

" Kalau Sungjong _hyung_ tau bisa gawat…" bisik Junhong.

Dengan terpaksa Myungsoo meng-iyakan keinginan Junhong untuk pulang dengan Daehyun. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengantar Junhong pulang hari ini.

.

.

.

.

# Daehyun Pov.

Dia mirip sekali dengannya… aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini… kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan bertemu dengan Junhong? Kenapa dia harus tinggal di depan aprtemen-ku, kenapa dia selalu saja datang padaku, kenapa juga aku selalu menanggapinya… Aaaarrghhh! Aku tidak akan bisa menghapus ingatanku tentang Hyuk sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…

" Jangan buat aku mengingatnya lebih jauh lagi Junhong_ie_, kumohon…" gumamku pelan.

Harusnya aku biarkan saja dia, kenapa aku selalu saja membantunya, padahal tak ada untungnya untukku. Aku harus melupakannya, aku tidak boleh kacau seperti dulu lagi.

" Kenapa ada 2 orang yang sifat-nya hampir sama? Kenapa harus Junhong tetangga menyebalkan itu… Han Sanghyuk! Kau membuatku gila! Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu _babo_! Tau kah kau kalau aku selalu merindukanmu tiap hari?." Kata frustasi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini sih! Aku segera berjalan kepintu dan membukanya, ternyata Junhong, aku hendak menutup pintu tapi sudah dicegah olehnya dengan cepat.

" _Wae_? Kau tau ini jam berapa?." Kesalku.

" Jam 11 malam _hyung_, aku tidak bisa tidur, Youngjae hyung mengunci kamar apartemennya, aku tidak ada teman ngobrol." Katanya.

" Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?." Tanyaku ketus.

" Temani aku _hyung_…" katanya kalem.

" Aku juga ngantuk Junhong_ie_…"

" Kumohooon…" katanya.

Oh! Ayolah… baru saja aku frustasi memikirkanmu, kenapa kau minta aku menemanimu, menyebalkaaaannnn!

" Ya ya ya ya ya _hyuuuuung_…" mohonnya lagi.

" Haiiishh… baiklah…"

" Yay! _Hyung_ baik!." Serunya lalu masuk ke kamar apartemenku dengan membawa boneka besarnya yang kuberikan padanya 2 hari lalu.

" _Hyung_, punya koleksi film apa saja?." Tanya Junhong yang sudah melihat-lihat rak koleksi film-ku.

" Lihat saja disitu."

" _Hyung_, ayo nonton ini." Kata Junhong sambil mengambil sebuah film. _Alice and The Wonderland_. Film favorit Hyuk dulu.

" Terserah." Kataku.

Kamipun nonton film itu hingga larut.

" Aku sudah nonton film ini berkali-kali _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Lalu kenapa tidak pilih film yang lain." Timpalku malas.

" Karena aku suka kucing Chesire itu."

Jawaban yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Hyuk.

" Lebih baik tonton saja film-nya, jangan bicara lagi." Kesalku. Aku tidak mau mendengar hal yang sama seperti Hyuk darimu.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong.

" Hn." Sudah kubilang jangan bicara…

" Aku belum ngantuk." Katanya.

" Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku bicara hal yang tidak penting? Aku capek menimpali ocehanmu." Kataku.

" Aku suka boneka yang kau berikan padaku."

"…"

" Sushi-nya waktu itu enak sekali…"

"…"

" Lihat Chesire bisa hilang."

"…"

" Aku suka sekali _Cherry Tomatoes_…"

" Bicara sebanyak apapun tidak akan menghilangkan rasa resahmu itu." Kataku. Dia terdiam sejenak.

" Kenapa _hyung_ tau?." Tanya Junhong.

" Karena aku ini hebat." Kataku asal.

" Ya? Kau hebat _hyung_?."

" Ssst… lihat saja filmnya." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba Junhong tidur dipangkuanku. " Hey! Apa yang—"

" Ssst… lihat saja filmnya." Potong Junhong. Dasar anak menyebalkan.

Saat filmnya hampir habis, kulihat Junhong sudah tidur, akhirnya aku menggendongnya kembali ke kamar apartemen-nya. Ini pertamakali aku masuk ke apartemennya. Aku menidurkannya di tempat tidur-nya beserta boneka pemberianku itu.

" Merepotkan." Gerutuku.

Ada rasa kasihan yang kurasakan pada Junhong, dia sudah bekerja begitu keras mencari Myungsoo, aku mengerti dia tidak puas dengan kenyataan ini, dia terlalu mencintai Myungsoo. Dia ingin sekali menolak apa yang Myungsoo lakukan bersama Sungjong, tapi dia mencoba membetahkan dirinya dengan ini dan tidak tau harus melampiaskan kekesalannya pada siapa. Lebih baik dia jangan berada didekat Myungsoo untuk saat ini.

Aku ini sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan orang yang kucintai, jadi aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu Junhong_ie_… bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih membawa rasa sakit ini…

.

.

.

.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Myungsoo hyung hari ini." Kata Junhong saat kami satu _lift_ pagi itu. Aku hanya diam, pagi ini Myungsoo sudah pasti ada bersama dengan Sungjong.

" Dia sibuk." Kataku.

Junhong kemudian terdiam, tak biasanya dia diam, karena dia suka sekali bicara, apalagi saat pagi hari dimana_ energy_-nya masih sangat banyak, saat kulihat dia hanya menunduk sedih.

" Cerita yang kau buat ternyata mendapat nilai bagus, dosenku bilang dia akan menerbitkannya. Terimakasih." Kataku.

" _Jinjja_?! Nanti aku ingin lihat jika sudah jadi." Katanya senang.

" Tapi karena aku yang mendapat nilai yang bagus, aku mendapat tugas yang sama lagi, kali ini _set_-nya ada di pegunungan…" gerutuku.

" Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama _hyung_?." Ajak Junhong bersemangat.

" Kau ini, tapi kali ini tidak boleh membawa Han, disana sangat dingin." Kataku.

" Yah… tapi…"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an, aku akan menitipkan Han pada Myungsoo."

" Baiklah…"

Keesokkan harinya kami berangkat, Junhong benar-benar bersemangat sekali, semakin bersemangat semakin berisik… benar-benar hiperaktif.

" Nanti kita akan menginap dimana _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ada beberapa _Homestay_ disana, kita akan sewa kamar." Jawabku.

" Baiklah, aku akan buat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi." Katanya.

" Kali ini kau ingin membuat cerita seperti apa?." Tanyaku.

Junhong berfikir sejenak. " Rahasia, nanti _hyung_ juga tau." Katanya.

" Dasar…"

Malam itu kami baru sampai di _Homestay_, ternyata tinggal satu kamar yang tersisa, karena hari ini ada rombongan turis asing yang sedang berlibur, jadi terpaksa satu kamar lagi dengan bocah berisik ini.

" Aku akan buat cerita awalnya dulu _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Iya… tapi jangan tidur terlalu larut, disini lebih dingin daripada di pantai waktu itu."

" Tunggu,_ hyung_ bawa selimut ekstra tidak?."

" Tidak." Jawabku.

" _Hyung babo_, lalu aku pakai selimut apa?." Rengeknya.

" Akan kutemani kau membuat ceritanya, jadi bisa berbagi selimut." Kataku.

Junhong duduk tepat didepanku sambil mengetik di laptopku, kami memakai selimut itu bersama, terpaksa aku harus menunggunya sampai selesai mengetik, dia bilang dia tidak suka dingin, jadi aku juga harus memeluknya dari belakang agar bisa menyelimutinya juga.

# Daehyun Pov End.

# Junhong Pov.

Aku sedikit canggung jika Daehyun hyung sedekat ini denganku, tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tidak suka dingin. Aku begitu merepotkannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku bisa merasakan sisi baik dari seorang Jung Daehyun, dia tidak seburuk yang terlihat, dia bahkan sangat perhatian. Entah kenapa aku selalu senang berada didekatnya. Lama-lama aku seperti ingin terus membutuhkannya.

Agak lama kemudian Daehyun _hyung_ sudah tertidur di punggungku. Mungkin dia lelah seharian berkendara tadi. Setelah agak bosan mengetik, aku mengutak atik laptop Daehyun _hyung_, mungkin ada _games_ yang bisa kumainkan.

" Han Sanghyuk?." Gumamku saat melihat sebuah folder foto. Apa Daehyun _hyung_ punya adik laki-laki?. Karena penasaran aku melihat-lihat. Banyak sekali foto mereka berdua. Bukan foto biasa, mereka terlihat begitu dekat dan begitu… bahagia… Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Daehyun hyung segembira ini sebelumnya.

Han? Namja bermarga Han ini… Apa dia kekasih Daehyun _hyung_? Apa dia pemilik kucing di apartemen Daehyun _hyung_? Ada beberapa foto saat Daehyun _hyung_ mencium pipi namja itu, aku bahkan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang tersirat disana. Jika itu kekasih Daehyun_ hyung_, dimana dia sekarang? Daehyun _hyung_ yang sekarang seperti bukan orang yang selalu tertawa sebahagia ini.

Tiba-tiba tangan Daehyun _hyung_ menutup mataku. Aku sedikit kaget saat itu. Apa dia akan marah?.

" Kau tidak seharusnya melihat ini." Katanya dingin. Aku memegang tangannya yang terasa sedikit gemetar, tapi dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari mataku. Sepertinya dia sudah menutup laptopnya.

" Apa dia pemilik kucingmu itu?." Tanyaku.

Daehyun _hyung_ terdiam sejenak. " _Nde_."

" Dia… kekasihmu 'kan _hyung_?." Tanya ku

.

" Kau tidak perlu tau tentang ini Junhong_ie_." Kata Daehyun hyung.

" Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa _hyung_ terlihat berbeda?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Jangan tanyakan hal yang membuatku semakin kalut, aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi" Jawab Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku melepaskan tangannya, lalu berbalik menghadapnya, masih dalam dekapannya dan selimut ini.

" Aku ingin tau _hyung_, apa dia kekasihmu?." Tanyaku.

" Itu dulu." Jawabnya singkat.

" Lalu apa yang terjadi? Dimana dia sekarang?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau? Ini adalah masalah pribadiku." Katanya tegas.

" Karena kau terlihat begitu kesepian dan sakit, aku ingin kau membaginya." Kataku.

" Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

Aku menyentuh pipinya lembut. " Aku ingin kau menceritakannya padaku." Kataku tegas. Kulihat ekspresi sedih yang coba ia sembunyikan. Daehyun _hyung_ terdiam sejenak, kemudian mulai bercerita.

" Dia bukan kekasihku… tapi dia adalah tunanganku. Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain, aku juga menyayanginya melebihi apapun." Cerita Daehyun _hyung_, dia terdiam sejenak. " Dia meninggal tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan belas, tepat didepanku. Kami terlalu bersemangat untuk merayakannya di pantai. Sebuah mobil dengan kencang menabraknya karena pengemudi itu sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia… kehilangan banyak darah saat itu, dan tidak dapat tertolong. Sebelum dia meninggal, dia berkata dia tidak takut jika dia harus meninggal, tapi dia takut melihatku tidak bisa bahagia lagi. Dia terus tersenyum berharap aku bisa tenang…" Daehyun_ hyung_ menceritakannya dengan nada suara yang terdengar kacau sekali.

Aku memeluk Daehyun _hyung_ saat itu, aku juga tidak tau jika dia mempunyai kenangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan membuatnya berubah seperti ini, dia pasti sangat kesepian.

Daehyun _hyung_ membalas pelukanku begitu erat.

" Kami belum memutuskan hubungan kami… apakah aku masih menjadi tunangannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang. Hari-hariku tetap sama, semuanya hanya berisi kesedihan dan kekesalan." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan_ hyung_, kau tau kan aku juga mengalaminya."

" Setidaknya kau masih bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan Myungsoo lagi." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Jangan berubah _hyung_, aku ingin kau tetap seperti dulu, dia pasti akan sakit juga jika melihatmu seperti ini…" kataku.

Kami terdiam lama, lalu kami memutuskan untuk tidur, malam itu begitu hangat, Daehyun_ hyung_ masih terus memelukku hingga pagi tiba. Setidaknya aku ada untuknya saat dia bersedih, karena dia selalu mencoba membuatku senang saat aku bersedih karena Myungsoo _hyung_.

Pagi itu aku dan Daehyun _hyung_ mengambil pemandangan di gunung, ada beberapa turis disana yang juga sedang menikmati pemandangan, walaupun dingin aku tidak terlalu mengeluhkannya.

" _Hyung_, apa kau bisa bicara dengan turis itu?." Tanyaku.

" Aku tidak mau walaupun aku bisa." Jawab Daehyun _hyung_.

" Bilang saja _hyung_ tidak bisa." Ejekku sambil tertawa kecil.

" Kau sendiri memangnya bisa?."

" Tidak." Jawabkju sekenanya.

" Yasudah kalau begitu." Kesalnya.

" _Hyung_ foto aku." Mintaku. Daehyun _hyung_ mengarahkan lensa kameranya padaku."

" 1… 2… 3!"

KLIK! KLIK!

" _Hyung_, ayo foto bersama!." Kataku.

" Kau ini suka sekali foto." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Memangnya _hyung_ tidak suka?." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" Hyuk_ie_ juga sangat suka saat berfoto, kalian sama." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak terlihat keberatan membicarakan tentang Hyuk_ie hyung _didepanku sekarang.

" Benarkah?." Kataku antusias.

" _Nde_, dia juga orang selalu bersemangat dan banyak bicara sepertimu, dan jika ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan, dia tidak akan menyerah sampai dia dapat hal yang ia inginkan."

" Tapi… apa _hyung_ tidak terganggu jika ada orang yang akan mengingatkanmu pada hyuk_ie hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja aku terganggu." Jawab Daehyun _hyung_, aku memandanganya dengan cepat. " Tapi kalian berbeda, walaupun memang sifat kalian mirip, kesan yang kudapat lama-kelamaan berbeda, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Hyung babo_." Kataku sambil menyikut lengannya.

" _Wae_?."

" Karena aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu." Kataku sambil tertawa.

" Dasar."

" Oh ya _hyung_, batas waktu membuat ceritanya kali ini berapa hari?." Tanyaku.

" Sama seperti dulu 7 hari, kurang 5 hari lagi." Jawab Daehyun _hyung_.

" Jadi kita disini sampai 5 hari kedepan seperti dulu?."

" Jika kau sudah selesai sebelum waktu 5 hari kita bisa pulang lebih cepat, lagi pula kita kesini kan untuk melihat tempat dan mengambil gambar saja 'kan." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Benar juga."

Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Myungsoo _hyung_ lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, saat bersama Daehyun _hyung_ aku tidak memikirkan hal lain, aku terfokus pada apa yang sedang kami lakukan bersama. Aku sangat senang selalu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Daehyun _hyung_. Kurasa Daehyun _hyung_-pun sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanku.

Selama 3 hari berikutnya, kami masih menginap di sana, aku sudah menyelesaikan 250 halaman, mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat untuk membuat ceritanya.

Saat aku akan menyelesaikan bagian akhir, tiba-tiba Daehyun _hyung_ terlihat panik.

" Junhong_ie_, kemasi barang-barangmu, kita pulang malam ini juga." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Ada apa _hyung_?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Sungjong meninggal."

" Tidak mungkin…"

.:: To Be Continued ::.

Next Chapter :

" Emmm… sebenarnya… aku menyukai Daehyun _hyung_."

.

" Tau apa kau tentang Hyuk."

.

" Aku minta maaf tidak ada disini bersamamu…"

.

" Aku menyukainya Junhong_ie_, aku suka padanya."

.

" Aku pernah mendengar, jika orang yang berhati baik tidak dibiarkan memiliki umur panjang, karena Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya dan ingin segera memasukkannya ke surga sebelum dia berbuat dosa."

.

Aku merindukannya? Betapa lancangnya aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

.

" Kau katakan hal itu lagi, akan kusumpal mulutmu. Katakan itu pada Myungsoo seorang."

.

" Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku, atapun _hyung_, menyukai orang lain? Apa itu mungkin?."

.

" Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus bersamamu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan terus menjagamu."

.

Tapi kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini…

.

.

.

.

A/N : Skinner uda kambek nih… entah kenapa saya suka sekali ngetik chap 3 ini… mungkin banyak adegan DaeLo-nya xD

Bahkan aku sendiri lagi nggak sabar buat ngetik chapter depan. Tapi aku belum tau ini ending-nya bakal kayak gimana. u,u

Makasih buat yang review *kasih kolor Daehyun.

Dan buat Daeke Mato yang nggak log in :

Sumpah pas dapet sms pemperitahuan e-mail, aku masih dalam keadaan ngantuk, dan pas baca review-mu entah kenapa aku mengeluarkan "Proud Mother Smile" dalam keadaan ngantuk. curcol-mu membuatku langsung semangat dan ngakak. Aku langsung lanjutin ngetik.

Kamu yang sabar yah, kalo DaeLo keburu jadian jadi nggak seru, cinta butuh waktu bro *plak*

Tapi aku seneng baca review-mu… karena apa? Karena panjaaaaaang banget xD

Makasih banget buat review-mu. Gue suka review lo xD terus pantangi epep gue yah ^0^/

See you in next chapter.

Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli


	4. Those Feelings

Tittle : Never Give Up.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : Saya bingung… bakal banyak pair soalnya, tapi tokoh utama dari tetep Zelo ^^

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Kim Myungsoo (Infinite's member), Lee Sungjong (Infinite's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Han Sanghyuk (Vixx's Member), Kim Taehyung (BTS's member)

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : Crack Pair, BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnR.

Chapter 4 : Those Feelings.

" Junhong_ie_, kemasi barang-barangmu, kita pulang malam ini juga." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Ada apa _hyung_?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Sungjong meninggal."

" Tidak mungkin…"

" Kita harus segera pulang." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Akupun segera membereskan semua barang-barangku, dan setelahnya kami sesegera mungkin kembali pulang. Daehyun _hyung_ begitu khawatir, sepertinya Myungsoo_ hyung _dan Sungjong _hyung_ adalah sahabat terdekatnya, sehingga membuatnya begitu khawatir seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti Daehyun_ hyung _yang berlari masuk ke rumah sakit, menuju ketempat Myungsoo _hyung_ berada.

" Myungsoo!." Panggil Daehyun _hyung_.

" Daehyunn_ie_…"

" Apa yang terjadi pada Sungjong?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Dia…" Myungsoo _hyung_ terlihat hampir menangis saat itu, dan Daehyun_ hyung _segera memeluknya. " Penyakitnya kambuh lagi, dan operasinya gagal sore ini…" lanjut Myungsoo _hyung_ pelan.

" Aku minta maaf tidak ada disini bersamamu…" kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan padanya… " kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Sudah… kau harus merelakannya pergi. Kau sudah memberinya saat-saat terakhir yang bahagia. Kau sudah menepati janjimu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_. Lalu Myungsoo_ hyung _menangis. Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat Myungsoo _hyung_ menangis. Aku juga tidak sempat memberi kata-kata perpisahan pada Sungjong _hyung_. Akupun ikut merasa kehilangan, walau aku tak sedekat sahabat dengan Sungjong _hyung_.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kami menghadiri acara pemakaman Sungjong _hyung_. Myungsoo _hyung_ terlihat sedikit pucat, mungkin dia tidak tidur semalam, Daehyun_ hyung _terus berada disamping Myungsoo _hyung_ selama pemakaman. Aku ingin sekali bicara dengan Myungsoo _hyung_, tapi sepertinya aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Selama 2 hari kemudian, aku masih tidak bisa menghubungi Myungsoo _hyung_, dan apartemen Daehyun _hyung_ juga kosong selama 2 hari itu, kurasa Daehyun _hyung_ sedang menemani Myungsoo _hyung_. Aku jadi orang kikuk yang bingung harus apa. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunggu kabar dari mereka.

Kulihat sudah jam 10 malam, aku masih belum mengantuk walaupun sudah memakai piyama dari 1 jam yang lalu. Aku terus memikirkan Myungsoo _hyung_.

TOK! TOK! TOK!.

Mungkin itu Youngjae _hyung_ yang juga tidak bisa tidur, aku segera membuka pintu, ternyata Myungsoo _hyung_, dia langsung memelukku, kulihat Daehyun _hyung_ ada dibelakangnya.

" _Hyung_… kau kenapa?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini." Jawab Myungsoo _hyung_.

" _Nde_…" balasku kalem.

" Baiklah, aku kembali dulu." Pamit Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku mempersilahkan Myungsoo _hyung_ masuk, sepertinya dia masih sedikit teringat tentang Sungjong _hyung_.

" Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu_ hyung_." Kataku lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Aku membuatkan susu hangat untuknya dan untukku. Kurasa ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kami.

" Ini _hyung_, minumlah dulu." Kataku.

Myungsoo _hyung_ meminum perlahan susu hangat itu. " Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sedikit lebih baik?." Tanyaku, lalu dia mengangguk. Rasa rinduku sekarang mulai terasa lagi.

" Apa kau masih sedih karena Sungjong _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, tapi apapun yang terjadi aku harus merelakannya 'kan?, aku juga tidak mau menyakitimu dengan terus memikirkan Sungjong." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" _Gwaenchana hyung_… aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi." Kataku.

" Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus bersamamu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan terus menjagamu." Kata Myungsoo_ hyung_.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " _Araseo hyung_, aku ingin bilang kalau aku sangat merindukanmu." Kataku kalem.

" Maaf membuatmu kecewa waktu itu, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. _Saranghae_ Junhong_ie_…" kata Myungsoo _hyung_. Perlahan dia menyentuh daguku, jarak diantara kami perlahan mulai hilang. Aku hanya membiarkan semuanya mengalir, ini adalah penantianku selama 1 tahun.

Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan Myungsoo_ hyung_ yang masih memagut bibirku. Rasanya… manis. Terasa sangat lama sekali jika aku mengingat ciuman terakhir kami. Tanpa sadar aku menangis dalam ciuman itu, dan Myungsoo _hyung_ menyadarinya.

" _Wae_?." Tanyanya.

" Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu _hyung_." Jawabku pelan. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus airmataku.

" Aku sudah disini, lupakan rasa rindumu itu, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

" _Araseo_…"

Myungsoo_ hyung_ menggendongku hingga ketempat tidur, susu hangat itu membuat kami sedikit bisa mengantuk, mungkin karena lelah dan banyak yang kami pikirkan.

" Apa kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu _hyung_?." Tanyaku sambil bersandar padanya.

" Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?."

" Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku, atapun _hyung_, menyukai orang lain? Apa itu mungkin?." Tanyaku.

" Menurutku itu mungkin saja terjadi." Jawab Myungsoo _hyung_.

" _Wae_?." Tanyaku.

" Perasaan suka atau cinta itu bisa datang dan pergi, ada saat dimana rasa itu hilang, hal itu mungkin sekali terjadi pada setiap orang."

" Lalu jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?."

" Mencoba untuk menerimanya."

Aku terdiam sejenak. " Cinta itu rumit. Membuatku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan." Kataku. Lalu kudengar Myungsoo _hyung_ tertawa kecil.

" Akan rumit jika perasaanmu terbagi dengan orang lain." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Aku mencintaimu _hyung_." Kataku sambil memeluknya, lalu akupun tertidur.

Keesokkan harinya Youngjae _hyung_ membuat sarapan untuk kami. Dan karena Myungsoo _hyung_ tidak membawa baju ganti, dia meminjam ke tempat Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku tidak menyangka jika kamar apartemen kalian berhadapan." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Yah, awalnya aku sedikit kesal melihatnya cuek dan tidak mau bicara, tapi lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa dengannya." Kataku.

" Daehyun memang seperti itu, padahal dulu dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia akan secara alami bersifat baik jika dia sudah merasa cocok dengan orang tersebut."

" Apa _hyung_ tau tentang Daehyun_ hyung_ yang dulu?."

" _Nde_, tunangannya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Kalian ternyata sangat dekat ya…"

" Dia temanku sejak SMA, aku benar-benar mengerti semua perasaannya, aku ada disana saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku juga melihatnya saat dia berada dalam keadaan paling terpuruk dalam hidupnya, begitupun juga Daehyun padaku."

" Apa kalian pernah menyukai orang yang sama?." Tanyaku.

" Pernah, waktu itu kami masih kelas 2 SMA, kami menyukai orang yang sama di kelas, lalu kami baru tau 1 bulan kemudian, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membiarkan orang yang kami sukai memilih siapa yang dia suka diantara kami berdua, jadi kami tidak akan bertengkar. Tapi pada akhirnya orang yang kami sukai menyukai orang lain, hahahaa…"

" Kalian benar-benar lucu." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" Oh ya, bagaimana liburanmu bersama Daehyun kemarin?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Liburan apanya? Demi mendapat informasi tentangmu aku harus mengerjakan tugas untuk membuat novel dari Daehyun_ hyung_." Gerutuku.

" Hahaha… yah seperti itulah Daehyun, kadang dia memang menyebalkan."

" Tapi Daehyun_ hyung_ bilang ceritanya bagus dan akan diterbitkan, dan dia disuruh membuat cerita lagi, jadi kemarin kami membuatnya lagi." Kataku.

" Aku akan membacanya jika sudah diterbitkan, oh ya bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan sore ini?." Tanya Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Boleh, hanya berdua kah?." Tanyaku.

" Aku akan ajak Daehyun kalau begitu."

" Apa aku boleh mengajak Taehyung temanku?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja boleh."

# Junhong Pov End.

Sore itu mereka ber-empat pergi ke sebuah restoran. Ini pertamakalinya mereka berkumpul dan makan bersama seperti ini.

" Junhong_ie_… Aaaaaanggg~." Kata Myungsoo sambil menyuapi Junhong _gogi_.

" Waah… kalian mesra sekali yah…" puji Taehyung. Junhong hanya tersipu malu. Lalu Myungsoo mencium pipi Junhong yang masih mengembung karena gogi yang ia kunyah.

" Tentu saja, dia ini pacar tersayangku." Kata Myungsoo.

" Yah… ini di tempat umum, Myungsoo jangan asal cium-cium seperti itu." Kata Daehyun sambil menyumpit _gogi_ di mangkuknya.

" _Araseo_… Daehyunn_ie_, apa kau tidak mencari _namjachingu_?." Tanya Myungsoo, Daehyun langsung berhenti menyumpit mendengar pertanyaan Myungsoo, dia berfikir sejenak.

" _Molla_, aku masih sibuk dengan diriku sendiri, aku belum memikirkannya."

" Aku tidak mau melihatmu jomblo terus-terusan seperti itu. Carilah_ namjachingu_." Kata Myungsoo.

" Aku akan cari jika aku butuh, sudahlah jangan dibahas, memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan menanyaiku hal seperti itu?." Kata Daehyun cuek.

" Memang, sebagai sahabat aku cukup perhatian kan, kenapa kau ini tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi?." Kata Myungsoo.

" Myungsoo, sudahlah… perhatikan saja _namjachingu_mu itu, kau selalu saja _complain_ masalah yang sama padaku." Gerutu Daehyun.

" Memangnya kenapa Daehyun _hyung_ tidak punya pacar?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Kau tidak perlu tau anak kecil." Sahut Daehyun sambil menudingkan sumpitnya kearah Taehyung.

" _Ya_! Aku ini bukan anak-anak _hyung_." Gerutu Taehyun.

" Wajahmu masih seperti anak_ esempe_."

" Sudah-sudah kalian berdua, jangan dibahas lagi. Apa kalian mau tambah _gogi_? Aku akan pesankan lagi." Kata Junhong menengahi.

" _Nde_, aku sangat lapar hari ini." Kata Daehyun.

Myungsoo terlihat sedikit kaget melihat Daehyun yang sibuk makan. Hingga Daehyun menyadari pandangan Myungsoo.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun masih mulut penuh dengan _gogi_. " Aku akan bayar sendiri untuk tambahan _gogi_ yang kumakan." Lanjut Daehyun.

Myungsoo menggeleng. " Bukan masalah itu."

" Lalu?." Tanya Daehyun bingung.

" Kau makan berapakali hari ini?." Tanya Myungsoo.

Daehyun mengingat sejenak apa yang ia makan hari ini. " Tidak tau, aku hanya terus makan karena terus merasa lapar."

Myungsoo tertsenyum cerah lalu mencubit pipi Daehyun kesana kemari, membuat semua yanga ada di meja itu ikut bingung karena Myungsoo.

" _Ya_! Myungsoo!_ Hajima_! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan. Kau ini kenapa sih!." Kesal Daehyun.

" Mimpi apa aku semalam, aku bersyukur sekali! Akhirnya Daehyun sahabatku kembali seperti dulu lagi! Hahahahaha."

" Ya! _Utjimaa_! Kau ini kenapa? _Wae irae_?." Kesal Daehyun lagi.

" Aku mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun Daehyun-goon… sudah lama sekali nafsu makanmmu tidak sebanyak ini sejak kau berpisah dengan Hyukie, jika kau makan sebanyak ini itu artinya secara tidak sadar kau merasa kesal atau merasa cemburu pada seseorang yang mungkin tanpa sadar kau sudah menyukainya. Katakan siapa dia." Kata Myungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Memangnya aku seperti itu?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Haishh… dulu kau juga melakukan hal yang sama saat Hyuk dengan pacarnya sebelum dia pacaran denganmu, kau terus makan dan makan sampai bekalku kau habiskan, dan juga terjadi saat kau cemburu jika Hyuk sedang bersama orang lain. Aku sangat mengerti tentangmu Daehyunn_ie_, sekarang siapa yang sedang kau sukai? Ayo katakan…" kata Myungsoo antusias, sedangkan Daehyun terdiam dan berfikir.

" Aku tidak tau, karena kurasa aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa saat ini, mungkin aku memang sedang lapar." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku yakin! _Feeling_-ku tidak pernah salah, kita lihat siapa yang akan kau sukai nantinya." Kata Myungsoo.

" Myungsoo _hyung_ benar-benar tau kebiasaan Daehyun _hyung_ yah, bahkan Daehyun _hyung_ sendiri tidak menyadarinya." Kata Junhong.

" Tentu saja, aku ini sahabat yang perhatian." Kata Myungsoo bangga.

" Mungkin kita bisa buktikan jika Daehyun _hyung_ memang benar sedang menyukai seseorang atau tidak nanti." Sahut Taehyung.

" Benar, aku juga penasaran, kali aja _feeling_ Myungsoo _hyung_ meleset." Kata Junhong.

" Tidak akan… tidak akan… _feeling_-ku ini tidak pernah salah junhong_ie_…"

" Kalian terdengar sedang menjadikanku taruhan… menyebalkan…" gerutu Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

# Daehyun Pov.

Hari ini aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke rumah _eomma_-ku, aku mendapat pesan kalau _eomma _ sedang sakit sekarang. Dan sepertinya aku akan menginap disana sekitar 2 minggu, aku jarang sekali mengunjungi _eomma_ akhir-akhir ini. Aku khawatir sekali. Aku benar-benar merindukan _eomma_ saat ini.

Saat aku sampai disana, _Appa_ yang menyabutku, aku segera menemui _eomma_ dikamar, dia tampak pucat, kurasa aku juga harus merawatnya sekarang. Aku harus jadi anak yang berbakti.

" _Eomma_, ini aku buatkan bubur untukmu." Kataku.

" Bagaimana kehidupanmu di apartemen?." Tanya _Eomma_ kalem.

" Baik-baik saja _eomma_, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak makan." Kataku.

" Baguslah kalau begitu, aku sangat khawatir karena tak ada kabar darimu, apa kau tidak mengajak Myungsoo?." Tanya eomma.

" _Ani_, aku terburu-buru kesini saat mendengar _eomma_ sakit, jadi aku tidak sempat bicara dengannya." Kataku.

" Anak itu selalu ceria." Kata eomma sambil tersenyum.

" Dia merawatku dengan baik." Kataku.

" Tentu saja, kau harus bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sepertinya Daehyunn_ie_, dia jadi pengganti_ eomma_ saat kau tidak disini."

" _Eomma_, ini sudah waktuku untuk merawatmu, jadi_ eomma_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi." Kataku.

" Apa kau masih teringat tentang Hyuk? _Eomma_ sangat khawatir jika mengingat tentang kalian, Hyuk benar-benar anak yang baik, _eomma_ terkadang merindukan senyumannya." Kata _eomma_ pelan.

" Hyuk_ie_ sudah tidak ada eomma, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, _eomma_ jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu…" kataku kalem.

" Apa kau tidak merindukannya Daehyunn_ie_? _Eomma_ sampai sekarang masih merasa kehilangan atas sosok Sanghyuk. Dia selalu membuat _eomma_ tersenyum."

Perlahan aku tidur dipangkuan _eomma_. " Tak sedetikpun aku tak pernah merindukannya _eomma_, Hyuk adalah segalanya untukku…"

" Apa kau sudah mendapat seseorang yang kausukai sekarang?." Tanya _eomma_ sambil menyisir rambutku pelan dengan jemari lentiknya. Aku terdiam sejenak.

" Aku… tidak tau _eomma_, aku sedang mencarinya sekarang."

" Jika kau sudah menemukannya, perkenalkan pada_ eomma_ dan _appa_, _nde_?."

" _Araseo eomma_."

.

.

Aku duduk dikamar lamaku, masih sama seperti saat kutinggal dulu. Aku membuka lemari pakaianku, baju-baju semasa SMA-ku masih _eomma_ simpan dengan baik. Aku mengambil laptop-ku untuk melanjutkan sedikit tugas kuliah yang kutinggal kemarin.

Lalu aku melihat foto-foto yang kuambil bersama Junhong, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukan anak ini sekarang. Tunggu… merindukan?

" Eh… kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?..." gumamku.

Aku merindukannya? Betapa lancangnya aku? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Kenapa aku jadi merindukan kekasih orang lain?. Harusnya aku tidak boleh merindukan kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku terus teringat saat-saat bersama Junhong? Ini pertamakalinya kau memikirkan orang lain setelah kepergian Hyuk. Tidak boleh! Jung Daehyun kau tidak boleh menyukai Junhong! _Andwae_! Dia sudah milik Myungsoo.

" Selama 2 minggu ini aku tidak pulang ke apartemen, mungkin aku bisa sedikit menenagkan diri, akan sangat berbahaya jika aku kembali, aku tidak boleh tertarik dengan Junhong, dia kekasih Myungsoo…" gumamku.

Aku meraih ponselku, ada pesan dari Myungsoo, aku tidak membacanya, dan langsung mematikan ponselku. Lebih baik seperti ini dulu. Aku ingin tenang tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Beberapa hari berlalu, aku sudah sedikit tenang, dan tidak terlalu memikirkan Junhong. Tapi satu minggu berlalu, debaran ini semakin hari semakin kencang, aku sudah sangat merindukan Junhong. Tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum bisa menghilangkan rasa ini Jung Daehyun!.

" Daehyunn_ie_, apa kau tambah makannya?." Tanya eomma.

" _Nde_, _eomma_…" jawabku.

" Daehyunn_ie_…" panggil _appa_.

" _Nde appa_, ada apa?." Tanyaku.

" Kau belum kenyang kah?." Tanya _appa_. Aku mengeleng sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan _appa_.

" Kau sudah habis 2 piring besar _gogi_, kau masih mau tambah lagi?." Tanya _appa_.

Aku melihat ke meja makan, aku baru sadar aku makan sangat banyak.

" Ma… maaf_ appa_… aku tidak sadar kalau sudah sebanyak ini… _eomma_ jangan masak lagi, aku sudah makan banyak." Kataku.

Lalu _appa_ tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahuku. " _Gwaenchana_, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang Daehyunn_ie_? _Appa_ senang kau tidak memikirkan Sanghyuk lagi." Kata _appa_.

Kenapa semua orang bilang seperti itu?

" Ti.. tidak _appa_, aku memang lapar…" timpalku pelan.

" Kau ini putraku, mana mungkin aku tidak tau sifatmu seperti apa… aku akan suruh _eomma_-mu untuk membuat makanan lagi, makanlah yang banyak." Kata appa.

Apa benar aku menyukai Junhong? Tapi Junhong itu adalah kekasih Myungsoo, mana boleh aku menyukai kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan?.

Mungkin aku hanya suka sebatas kakak-adik, tidak lebih, dan tidak boleh lebih!.

# Daehyun Pov End.

# Junhong Pov.

Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Daehyun _hyung _sama sekali, biasanya jam 8 pagi dia sudah berdiri menunggu _lift _untuk pergi kuliah, saat aku bertanya pada Myungsoo _hyung_ dia juga tidak tau, katanya Daehyun _hyung_ tidak membalas pesannya, dan ponselnya tidak aktif saat ditelfon.

Aku memeluk boneka beruang besar pemberian Daehyun _hyung_ sambil tidur di ranjangku. " Kenapa aku terus memikirkan tentang Daehyun _hyung_? Harusnya aku sudah sangat senang bisa bersama dengan Myungsoo _hyung _lagi kan…" gumamku.

Bahkan aku tidak menunggu telfon dari Myungsoo _hyung _lagi, biasanya aku selalu menunggu Myungsoo _hyung _untuk menelfonku atau mengirim pesan padaku.

" Apa yang terjadi padakuuu! Arrrrggghh! Ayo pikirkan Myungsoo _hyung_! Pikirkan Myungsoo _hyung_!." Kesalku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku adalah namjachingu Myungsoo _hyung _sejak awal. Dan Daehyun _hyung_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa sebahagia saat bersama Daehyun _hyung_?. Tidak tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyukai Daehyun _hyung_, Daehyun _hyung_ masih mencintai Hyuk_ie_ _hyung_ dan dia masih belum bisa mengganti posisi Hyuk_ie_ _hyung_ di hatinya. Mana mungkin Daehyun _hyung _suka pada _namja_ berisik dan merepotkan sepertiku?.

" Junhong_ie_…" panggil Youngjae _hyung_. Aku sedikit terkejut dan cepat-cepat merapikan rambutku yang tadi berantakan.

" I…iya ada apa _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Ini makan malam untukmu." Jawab Youngjae _hyung_.

" Terimakasih _hyung._"

" Kau galau kenapa?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung_.

" Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kataku.

" Jangan bohong, kau kira aku tidak tau? Akhir-akhir ini bungkus permen berserakah dimana-mana." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Lalu hubungannya apa?."

" Kalau kau sudah mengkonsumsi makanan yang manis-manis berarti kau sedang menggalaukan sesuatu." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Aku memang suka permen _hyung_." Kataku.

" Kau berani bersumpah dengan nama Tuhan jika kau tidak sedang menggalau saat ini?." Tantang Youngjae_ hyung_.

" A… _ani hyung_…" kataku.

" Jadi, kenapa kau menggalau seperti ini? Kau 'kan sudah bersama Myungsoo saat ini, apa yang harus kau pikirkan lagi?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung_.

" Aku juga tidak tau _hyung_… tiba-tiba saja aku seperti ini, aku harusnya senang 'kan jika aku sudah bisa bersama Myungsoo _hyung_ lagi. Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini…" kataku pelan.

" Apa kau menyukai orang lain?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung _serius, membuatku sedikit takut.

" A… _aniyo_… di Busan aku hanya kenal dengan Daehyun _hyung_ yang menyebalkan dan Taehyung, mana mungkin aku menyukai mereka 'kan?." Kataku.

" Sedikit aneh, tapi mungkin lama-kelama'an kau akan mengerti sendiri apa yang sedang kau rasakan. Cinta itu tidak menilai dari seberapa menyebalkannya orang itu, atau seberapa akrab kau bersahabat. Kau bisa saja menyukai orang lain tanpa sadar." Kata Youngjae.

" Aku sudah punya Myungsoo _hyung_, itu sudah jelas 'kan hyung." Kataku.

"_ Araseo_…"

.

.

.

.

Sore ini Myungsoo _hyung _mengajakku untuk kencan. Dia mengajakku ke Coffee Shop, dia bilang ini adalah _café _favoritnya. Myungsoo _hyung_ benar-benar memperhatikanku dengan baik, bahkan kemarin dia membelikanku sebuah _skateboard_ baru.

" Apa kau suka dengan _skateboard_-nya?." Tanya Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Tentu saja _hyung_… Aku memakainya saat berangkat ke kampus." Jawabku.

" Apa kau akan terus berada di Busan?." Tanya Myungsoo _hyung._

" _Molla_… tapi kurasa aku akan tinggal disini hingga kuliahku selesai, aku sudah banyak biaya untuk pindah universitas, mungkin Youngjae _hyung_ akan kembali ke Mokpo lebih dulu, karena aku sudah bertemu denganmu." Jawabku.

" Maaf yah, kau harus datang jauh-jauh ke Mokpo untuk mencariku."

"_ Gwaenchana hyung._ Oh ya apa Daehyun _hyung _sudah bisa kau hubungi lagi?." Tanyaku.

" _Eobseo_… aku sudah coba hubungi dia berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak aktif, dia itu kenapa pergi tidak pamit dulu. Setidaknya kirimi aku pesan atau apa, kenapa seenaknya menghilang begini." Gerutu Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Mungkin dia sangat sibuk _hyung_?."

" Dia itu punya kesibukan apa sih? Tugas kuliah paling lama juga 1 minggu, ini sudah hampir 2 minggu. Daehyun bukan orang yang betah sibuk sampai berhari-hari." Kata Myungsoo.

" Coba hubungi orang tua-nya, mungkin dia pulang kerumah orang tua-nya." Kataku.

" Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran yah…" kata Myungsoo _hyung _dan langsung menghubungi orangtua Daehyun _hyung_, setelah beberapa saat bercakap-cakap Myungsoo _hyun_g mematikan pembicaraan telefonnya.

" Jadi bagaimana?." Tanyaku.

" Iya, _ahjussi_ bilang Daehyun memang pulang, karena _ahjumma_ sedang sakit, jadi dia cepat-cepat pulang dan tidak bisa mengabari karena baterai ponsel-nya habis dan dia tidak membawa _charger_." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Oh jadi begitu…"

" Bagaimana kalau kita main kesana? Sekalian menjenguk _ahjumma_ dan melihat Daehyun." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Bolehkah?."

" Tentu saja, aku sudah seperti keluarga jika bersama orangtua Daehyun, kami sangat akrab."

" Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kamipun segera pergi kerumah orangtua Daehyun _hyung_. Ini pertamakalinya aku berkunjung kerumahnya, aku sedikit grogi karena belum mengenal ayah dan ibunya. Tapi ada rasa senang yang amat sangat kurasakan, apa karena akan bertemu dengan Daehyun _hyung_? _ANI_! Ayolah… aku ini _namjachingu_-nya Myungsoo _hyung_, mana boleh merindukan orang lain!, _paboya_….

Sesampainya dirumah Daehyun _hyung_, aku berjalan dibelakang Myungsoo _hyung_ karena aku masih sangat canggung.

" _Ahjumma_! _Ahjussi_! Ini aku Myungsoo ingin berkunjung." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_ sambil mengetuk pintu rumah. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria membukakan pintu, mungkin itu ayah Daehyun _hyung._

" _Annyeonghasaeyo Ahjussi_, lama tidak jumpa. Aku merindukan kalian." Kata Myungsoo sambil memeluk _ahjussi _itu.

" Apa kabar Myungsoo, lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang." Kata _ahjussi _itu sambil membalas pelukan Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Mana _ahjumma_?."

" Dia didalam sedang makan malam."

" Ah _jinjja_? Bolehkah kami ikut bergabung?."

" Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?." Tanya_ ahjussi_ itu sambil melihatku.

" Dia_ namjachingu_ku _ahjussi_."

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_, Choi Junhong _imnida_." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

" Wah wah, sepertinya kalian cocok sekali, ayo masuk, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Kamipun bergabung untuk makan malam, dan sudah ada Daehyun _hyung_ duduk di meja makan dengan ibunya.

" Myungsoo? Junhong?. Kalian ngapain kesini?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ bingung, lalu _Ahjumma_ memukul pelan kepala Daehyun _hyung_.

" Harusnya kau sambut temanmu dengan baik." Gerutu _Ahjumma_. " Myungsoo lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, kau bersama siapa kesini?." Tanya _ahjumma._

" Dia _namjachingu_ku_ ahjumma_, kudengar _ahjumma_ sedang sakit, jadi aku datang menjenguk, sekalian menengok Daehyunn_ie_, karena dia tidak bilang apa-apa jika dia pulang, aku mencari-carinya selama 2 minggu ini." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Memangnya aku harus selalu melapor padamu jika aku harus pergi?." Gerutu Daehyun _hyung_. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku senang sekali bertemu dengannya.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanya _ahjumma_ padaku.

" Namaku Choi Junhong."

" Kau manis sekali yah, mirip dengan Sanghyuk."

" _Eomma_!." Gerutu Daehyun _hyung_ sambil menyenggol siku ahjumma.

" _Araseo_ Daehyunn_ie_. Baiklah ayo duduk, silahkan makan yang banyak, hari ini aku masak banyak sekali. Daehyun benar-benar seperti orang kalap kalau makan sekarang." Kata ahjumma.

" Tuh kan benar, Daehyun itu sedang suka pada seseorang." Kata Myungsoo.

" Benar sekali Myungsoo, makannya sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini." Timpal _ahjussi_.

" Yah! Kalian ini hobi sekali mengurus hidupku, aku makan sedikit kalian khawatir, aku makan banyak kalian menyebar gossip." Kesal Daehyun _hyung_.

" Memang iya 'kan?." Sahut _Ahjussi_.

" _Ahjussi _memang benar, _feeling _kami tidak pernah meleset." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_ yang terlihat kompak sekali dengan _ahjussi_.

" Kalian ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Daehyun _hyung_. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang sekali melihatnya sekarang. Padahal hanya 2 minggu tidak bertemu aku sudah merindukan gerutuannya. Mungkin aku Cuma merindukannya saja, tidak lebih. Buktinya Myungsoo _hyun_g juga merindukan sahabatnya ini karena 2 minggu tidak bertemu. Pasti bukan rasa suka yang kurasakan. Mungkin…

" Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk kalian berkendara pulang, lebih baik menginaplah disini," kata ahjumma.

" Apa tidak merepotkan?." Tanya Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Tentu saja!." Sahut Daehyun _hyung_ ketus dan mendapat jitakan dari _ahjumma_.

" Kami tidak mereasa kerepotan kok, lagipula kau 'kan sudah mengenal kami lama, tidak apa-apa jika kalian menginap semalam atau dua malam disini." Kata _ahjumma_.

" Baiklah _ahjumma,_ terimakasih banyak." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

Malam itu kami menginap dirumah Daehyun _hyung_. Myungsoo _hyung _terlihat begitu akrab sekali dengan keluarga ini. Selain itu mereka juga menerimaku dengan baik.

Aku melihat ke meja hias di ruang tamu, banyak sekali foto keluarga dan foto Daehyun _hyung_ dari bayi hingga dewasa. Lalu aku juga melihat foto Daehyun _hyung_ saat masih bersama Hyuk_ie hyung_. Keluarga yang sangat baik dan sempurna menurutku. Kurasa semua orang tau tentang cerita Daehyun _hyung _dan Hyuk_ie hyung_.

" Junhong_ie_, kau tidak tidur?." Tanya _ahjumma_.

" Aku belum ngantuk _ahjumma_." Jawabku.

_Ahjumma _menghampiriku lalu berdiri disampingku yang sedang menatap foto Daehyun _hyung _dan Hyuk_ie hyung_.

" Mereka sangat serasi…" kata _ahjumma_ sambil menatap foto itu. " Han Sanhyuk namanya. Dia meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Padahal Daehyun sudah merencanakan akan melamarnya hari itu. Namanya sudah hampir berganti dengan marga Jung…" lanjut _ahjumma_, dia terlihat begitu kehilangan sosok Hyuk. " Dia anak yang ceria, selalu mengambil hati kami. Kami begitu kehilangan atas kepergiannya hingga saat ini. Kecelakaan itu membuat Daehyun berubah seperti ini… Hyuk putraku, atau mungkin calon putraku saat itu… Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Daehyun tersenyum…" kata _ahjumma_, nadanya begitu sedih terdengar.

Ternyata tidak hanya Daehyun _hyung _yang merasa kehilangan, tapi _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ juga merasa kehilangan, hanya saja Daehyun _hyung_ masih belum bisa melepaskannya hingga sekarang.

" Aku pernah diceritakan tentang Hyuk-_ssi_ oleh Myungsoo _hyung_. Pasti dia orang yang sangat berharga bagi Daehyun _hyung_." Kataku.

" Banyak yang merasa kehilangan atas kematian Hyuk, tidak hanya keluarga kami, tapi semua kerabat sangat merasa berduka. Dia selalu membuat orang lain senang, dia selalu mengutamakan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Dia juga pribadi yang taat pada agamanya. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat." Kata _Ahjumma_.

" Aku pernah mendengar, jika orang yang berhati baik tidak dibiarkan memiliki umur panjang, karena Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya dan ingin segera memasukkannya ke surga sebelum dia berbuat dosa." Kataku.

" _Nde_… pasti dia tidak tenang jika kami masih memberatkan kepergiannya, terutama Daehyun." Kata _ahjumma_.

" _Eomma_. Jangan diteruskan lagi." Tiba-tiba Daehyun _hyung_ sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat kami, kurasa dia mendengar pembicaraan kami. _Ahjumma _menatap Daehyun _hyung_ dengan sangat sayang, lalu berjalan kearah Daehyun _hyung_ dan menepuk bahunya sejenak, kemudian berlalu.

" _Hyung_…"

" Sudah malam, apa kau tidak tidur?." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ datar.

" Aku belum ingin tidur _hyung_, kau sendiri?."

" Aku harus mengecek pagar rumah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Myungsoo _hyung_ mana?."

" Sudah tidur dikamar atas. Kalau kau lelah tidurlah dikamar tamu, aku sudah merapikannya." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil berjalan keluar. Aku mengikutinya dibelakang_._

" Kenapa ikut?."

" Hanya bosan." Jawabku. Dia mendecak kesal seperti biasanya, aku tersenyum kecil, tetap saja ternyata.

" _Hyung,_ _bogoshipo._" Kataku.

" Kau katakan hal itu lagi, akan kusumpal mulutmu. Katakan itu pada Myungsoo seorang." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Memang kenapa tidak boleh kukatakan padamu."

" Karena tidak ada alasan untukmu merindukanku. Memangnya aku ini siapamu?." Jawab Daehyun _hyung_ ketus. Aku masih berjalan dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum.

" Karena kau adalah Jung Daehyun. Jung Daehyun Tetangga apartemenku yang tidak pernah tersenyum." Jawabku asal.

" Kenapa kau selalu saja menyebalkan?."

" Mungkin sudah sifatku seperti ini."

" Masuklah, cepat tidur." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Hyuk_ie hyung _pasti akan memarahimu jika kau selalu dingin seperti ini." Kataku.

" Tau apa kau tentang Hyuk."

" Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi aku pasti akan merasa seperti itu jika aku jadi dia, melihat kekasihnya sendiri bertingkah menyebalkan." Kataku.

" Kalian selalu saja mengungkit Hyuk untuk membuatku diam." Gerutu Daehyun _hyung_ sambil mengunci pagar rumah.

Setelah itu kami masuk kembali ke dalam.

" _Hyung_…" panggilku.

" Hn."

" _Hyung_ tidak merindukanku?." Tanyaku jahil.

" Buat apa merindukan anak menyebalkan sepertimu?." Jawabnya ketus.

" Karena aku mirip Hyuk_ie hyung_."

" Sanghyuk lebih menggemaskan darimu, dia lebih manis, dan lebih manja padaku. Intinya, kalian berbeda." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ datar.

Aku sedikit mem-_pout_kan bibirku. " Kau orang yang bilang kami sama, dan kau orang yang bilang kami berbeda. _Hyung_ plin-plan." Kataku.

DUUKK!

" Aww! _Appo hyung_!." Kataku yang tiba-tiba dijitak oleh Daehyun _hyung_.

" Berisik, mengganggu, menyebalkan, cerewet dan suka ikut campur, itu sifatmu, dan Hyuk tidak seperti itu. Sekarang tidur atau kukunci dikamar mandi." Kata Daehyun _hyung._

" Iya iya aku tidur!." Kataku cemberut. Tapi aku senang bisa menjahilinya lagi.

Kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini…

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya kami kembali pulang, Daehyun _hyung_ juga pulang ke apartemen. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenal keluarga Daehyun _hyung_ dengan baik. Mereka bahkan masih ingin kami tinggal agak lama disana.

Aku menceritakan semua pada Youngjae _hyung_ saat sampai di apartemen. Lalu tak lama kemudian Taehyung datang untuk ngobrol-ngobrol dengan kami.

" Sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali." Kataku pada Taehyung.

" _Nde_. Aku memang sedang senang saat ini." Jawab Taehyung.

" _Waeyo_?." Tanyaku penasaran.

" Tapi jangan katakan pada siapapun ya?." Kata Taehyung memastikan.

" _Nde_, aku tidak akan katakan pada siapapun."

" Emmm… sebenarnya… aku menyukai Daehyun _hyung_. " Aku menyukainya Junhong_ie_, aku suka padanya." Kata Taehyung.

DEG! Taehyung suka pada Daehyun _hyung_?

" Ka… kau suka pada Daehyun _hyung_?." Tanyaku kaget.

" _Nde_, entah kenapa sejak kau mengajakku makan bersama mereka aku jadi menyukainya. Dan 2 minggu ini aku tidak melihatnya, dan tadi kami bertemu di _lift_. Aku senang sekali Junhong_ie_…" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum senang.

" Padahal Daehyun _hyung_ 'kan orang yang menyebalkan."

" Tidak juga, tapi kadang dia memang menyebalkan. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya. Junhong_ie _kau mau 'kan membantuku untuk dekat dengan Daehyun _hyung_?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Eh… I… iya, aku pasti bantu, itu masalah gampang." Kataku.

" Terimakasih Junhong_ie_." Kata Taehyung sambil memelukku.

Harusnya aku senang 'kan bisa membantu temanku sendiri? Tapi kenapa aku seperti tidak rela? Kenapa aku jadi resah. Bagaimanapun aku sudah bilang akan membantu Taehyung, jadi aku harus membuat mereka lebih dekat.

Tapi kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini…

# Junhong Pov End.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

Next Chapter :

" Harusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku…"

.

' Dia milik Myungsoo!'

.

" Ingatlah ciuman ini… Jika suatu saat kau menyukai orang lain, aku ingin kau mengingat ciuman ini."

.

" Aku ingin kau _posesif _padaku _hyung_, aku mau kau ingin terus memilikiku."

.

" Dia membelai rambutmu dengan sangat sayang, tapi… dia terlihat tidak bahagia, seperti ada yang membuatnya bersedih. Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar 'kan?."

.

" Apa yang hyung lakukan jika patah hati? Apa _hyung_ akan marah? Apa_ hyung _akan membenci? Atau _hyung _akan menangis?."

.

" Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau menghindariku? Kenapa tidak sejak pertamakali kau bertemu dengan Myungsoo?. Kau pembohong."

.

" Sekarang aku terlihat seperti memberi susu pada anak anjing…"

.

" Aku juga takut, cepatlah kesini, aku akan tunggu."

.

Jika aku mengakui aku menyukai Daehyun _hyung_, pasti mereka tidak akan seakrab itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Saya sudah kambek! xD *ga da yg nunggu lu kambek* maaf ya rada lama, soalnya saya sedang banyak menggalau, dan bingung ngetik ending cerita ini..

Di chapter ini sengaja aku panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanggiiiiiiiiin banget, mian kalo masih kurang panjang ato masih kependekan. Mungkin ada faktor semangat karena benih-benih DaeLo udah mulai merekah (?)

Mungkin readers juga geregetan kali yah ama ceritaku, DaeLo-nya kok nggak segera jadian gitu… beginilah kalo saya lagi niat bikin FF, pasti aku panjangin dan kasih cerita yang rumit-rumit. Tapi terimakasih buat yang udah sempetin baca, sempetin apdet, sempetin fave dan pollow, dan sempetin ripiuw, kalian Dae to the Bak pokoknya, karena selalu bikin saya makin semangat pas aku dapet sms pemberitauan dari e-mail tentang review reader-deul.

Tapi mungkin Chapter depan nggak sebanyak chapter ini. Atau mungkin chapter depan itu endingnya. Tapi aku masih pingin ngetik cerita ini agak panjangan lagi…

Well,, we'll see ceritanya bakal masih panjang ato enggak. Tergantung ^0^/

Ok, buat si Daeke mato (lagi) yang nggak pernah log in :

Huwaaaahh… aku punya fans! w makasih udah baca epep-epep-ku yang pada absurd dan picisan semuah.. *kasih kolor DaeLo.

Tapi kok aku jadi pingin ending yang rada angst yah.. *evil laugh.

Udah ikhlasin aja Myungsoo ama jelo…

Aku lagi ngefans parah ama hyuk, jadi aku lebih rela Daehyun ama hyuk *bacoked by DaeLoshippers.

Well… aku pasti pertimbangkan semua request-anmu, dan ending serta selca mereka.

Aku selalu menanti ripiuw-mu di pep-ku ^0^/

Oke deh sampe jumpa di chapter depan nde… *tebar kolor Junhong*

Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli


	5. Would I Be Okay?

Tittle : Never Give Up.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : Saya bingung… bakal banyak pair soalnya, tapi tokoh utama dari tetep Zelo ^^

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Kim Myungsoo (Infinite's member), Lee Sungjong (Infinite's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Han Sanghyuk (Vixx's Member), Kim Taehyung (BTS's member)

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : Crack Pair, BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnR.

Chapter 5 : Would I Be Okay?

# Daehyun Pov.

Aku senang saat melihat Junhong datang ke rumah kemarin, jatungku benar-benar tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal. Tapi aku mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan baik. Seperti lupa bahwa Junhong adalah milik Myungsoo. Aku tidak boleh suka pada Junhong. Mungkin aku hanya merindukan tingkahnya yang mirip Hyuk. Mungkin hanya itu…

Aku juga tidak boleh berharap banyak dengan kedekatan kami. Setidaknya aku juga harus menjaga diriku agar tidak terlalu sering bersama dengan Junhong. Kuakui hidupku banyak berubah sejak bertemu dengan Junhong. Saat berada didekatnya aku tidak memikirkan kesedihanku tentang Hyuk.

Tiba-tiba Han melompat kepangkuanku. Aku mengelus lembut bulu Han. " Kau harus mandi." Kataku sambil menggendong Han ke kamar mandi. Dulu, Hyuk sangat senang saat memandikan Han.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Daehyun _hyung_!."

Haishh… mengganggu orang bernostalgia saja bocah itu. Aku mencuci tanganku dengan cepat, lalu bejalan ke pintu dan membukanya.

" _Wae_?." Tanyaku kesal.

" Kau ada kegiatan tidak sore ini?."

" Memangnya ada apa?."

" Aku dan Myungsoo _hyung_ ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Katanya.

" Aku sibuk." Kataku sambil menutp pintu tapi langsung ditahan oleh Junhong.

" _Wae_?." Kesalku lagi.

" Ayolaaah… kau bisa ikut kan? Aku juga mengajak Taehyung. Jadi kau tidak akan dikacangi."

" Walaupun kau mengajak Taehyung, aku juga malas untuk ngobrol." Jawabku.

" Tapi _hyung_… Myungsoo _hyung_ yang mengajakmu." Katanya lagi.

Anak ini benar-benar tidak ada nyerahnya kalau sudah begini.

" Aku sibuk, masih memandikan Han dan lain-lain, kalian pergi bertiga masa tidak bisa?."

" Tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada tukang cela-nya."

" Dasar, memang aku dibutuhkan untuk mencela saja?."

" _Jebal hyuuunggg_…"

" Haiiish… iya-iya aku ikut."

" Nah gitu dong… nanti sore jam 5 di Coffee Shop."

" Hn." Timpalku lalu menutup pintu.

Tidak Myungsoo tidak Junhong semuanya sama-sama tukang ngotot…

Aku kembali untuk melanjutkan memandikan Han. Haruskah aku datang nanti? Harusnya aku meminimalisir untuk bertemu dengan Junhong, tapi jika aku tidak bertemu pasti akan merindukannya lagi… aish! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

# Daehyun Pov End.

Sore itu Daehyun akhirnya pergi ke Coffee Shop. Seperti biasa dia tidak terlalu banyak ikut dalam pembicaraan yang didominasi oleh Myungsoo dan Junhong. Sebenarnya ini juga rencana Junhong untuk mendekatkan Taehyung dengan Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun tetap cuek-cuek saja dengan keadaan, walaupun Junhong sudah berusaha mendekatkan mereka.

" _Hyung _antarkan aku memesan makanan lagi." Kata Junhong pada Myungsoo, agar Taehyung bisa mengajak bicara Daehyun sendirian.

" Baiklah ayo." Balas Myungsoo.

Sepeninggalan Myungsoo dan Junhong, Taehyung masih sedikit grogi untuk mengajak Daehyun bicara, karena dari tadi Daehyun sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Taehyung memainkan sedotan minumannya sambil sedikit mencuri pandang pada Daehyun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" Daehyun _hyung_.." panggil Taehyung.

" Hn?." Timpal Daehyun yang masih memandang ponselnya.

" Kau sedang apa?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Main _games_."

" Oh…"

Pembicaraan selesai. Ini membuat Taehyung sedikit _stress_ karena tidak mendapat perhatian dari Daehyun. Dia juga bingung harus mengajak Daehyun bicara apa.

" Ck! Sialan!." Gerutu Daehyun saat dia kalah.

" Kenapa _hyung_?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Aku kalah lagi."

" Coba kulihat, mungkin aku bisa menangkan permainannya." Kata Taehyung. Daehyun kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Taehyung.

" Level yang itu sulit, kau tidak akan bisa, aku sudah coba puluhan kali." Kata Daehyun.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ini adalah _games _yang biasa ia mainkan juga. Bahkan dia sudah menguasainya.

" Selesai! Lihat aku menangkan?." Kata Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan _games_ itu pada Daehyun, membuat Daehyun sedikit _shock_, karena tidak sampai 10 menit Taehyung bermain dia sudah menang.

" Bagaimana bisa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku sudah tamat berkali-kali kalau _games _ini _hyung_." Kata Taehyung.

" _Jinjja_? Padahal aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali tetap saja kalah. Kau hebat Taehyung." Kata Daehyun.

Pembicaraan mulai berkembang, Taehyung sedikit rileks karena Daehyun sudah nyaman bicara dengannya, mereka terlihat senang sekali membicarakan tentang _games_, dan Junhong melihatnya dari jauh. Entah kenapa Junhong sedikit iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Ada rasa menyesal karena merencanakan pertemuan ini untuk mendekatkan mereka. Tapi Junhong berusaha menghapus perasaan tidak sukanya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah _namjachingu _dari Myungsoo.

Malam itu hujan turun deras sekali. Mereka memutuskan untung pulang sebelum hujan bertambah deras. Taehyung berterimakasih pada Junhong karena sudah merencanakan untuk jalan-jalan keluar. Sehingga Taehyung sudah lebih dekat dengan Daehyun sekarang.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam, tiba-tiba terjadi lampu mati di daerah sekitar apartement. Itu membuat Junhong sedikit takut, karena diluar juga masih hujan deras. Tiba-tiba telfonnya berbunyi, sedikit membuatnya terkejut memang. Ternyata panggilan dari Taehyung.

" _Yobosaeyo_?."

[[ Junhong_ie_, aku takut sendirian disini, aku ingin ketempatmu…]] kata Taehyung dengan suara kecil seperti orang mau menangis.

" Aku juga takut, cepatlah kesini, aku akan tunggu." Kata Junhong.

[[ Jangan tutup telfonnya sampai aku ada disana.]]

" _Araseo_…"

Taehyung segera menggapai boneka _teddy bear_-nya, dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke kamar apartemen Junhong.

[[ Junhong_ie_, bicaralah, aku takut.]] Kata Taehyung yang sedikit merinding karena koridor apartemen juga sangat gelap.

" Bicara apa tapi?."

[[ Terserah, yang penting bicaralah.]] kata Taehyung.

" Ba… baiklah, aku Choi Junhong, aku suka sekali _Cherry Tomatoes_, film favoritku _Alice and the wonderland_, _namjachinguku_ namanya Kim Myungsoo…"

[[ Aku juga suka _Alice and the wonderland_…]] kata Taehyung.

" Benarkah?."

[[ _Nde_…]]

" Taehyung, kau sudah sampai belum?." Tanya Junhong.

[[ _Nde_, _nde_, cepat buka pintumu.]] jawab Taehyung.

Junhong segera membuka pintu, dan Taehyung langsung memeluk Junhong karena takut, begitu juga Junhong.

" Huwaaa… aku takut sekali, bagaimana ini?." Kata Taehyung.

" Aku juga, jam segini Youngjae _hyung _pasti sudah tidur." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keadaan takut seperti ini…" kata Taehyung.

BLAAAARRRRRRRR!

" HUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."

Tiba-tiba sebuah petir menyambar dengan suara yang amat keras, membuat Junhong dan Taehyung kaget dan berteriak.

Mereka berlari keluar kamar apartemen Junhong dan langsung menggebrak pintu kamar apartemen Daehyun terus-menerus.

" _Hyung_! Buka pintunya _hyuuungg_!."

" Daehyun _hyung_! Buka pintunya! Buka pintunyaaa! Huwaaaaa!."

Saking kagetnya mereka berdua sama-sama takut dan panic sehingga terus-terusan menggebrak pintu kamar apartemen Daehyun. Kemudian Daehyun membuka pintu dan langsung dipeluk oleh Taehyung dan Junhong.

" Hey! Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!." Kata Daehyun.

" Kami takut _hyung_… biarkan kami di apartemenmu." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi—"

Junhong dan Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Kami takut _hyung_…" Daehyun menghela nafas kesal.

" Baiklah, baiklah, kalian boleh ditempatku, hanya sampai lampu kembali menyala. Sekarang lepaskan pelukan kalian dulu, aku tidak bisa jalan." Kata Daehyun, tapi keduanya masih belum mau melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Haish… kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan…" gerutu Daehyun.

Akhirnya Daehyun membawa Taehyung dan Junhong ke kamarnya agar sedikit lebih tenang.

" Aku akan mencari lilin dulu." Kata Daehyun. Taehyung langsung menarik ujung baju Daehyun .

" _Kajima_… disini saja…" kata Taehyung.

" Aku hanya mencari lilin sebentar saja, masih ada Junhong disini. Kau tidak perlu takut Taehyung_ie_…" Kata Daehyun pelan.

" Ba… baiklah…"

Taehyung dan Junhong merapatkan diri dibalik selimut milik Daehyun.

" Kenapa lampunya tidak menyala sih…" gerutu Taehyung.

" Hujannya masih sangat deras, mungkin ada kerusakan yang parah." Kata Junhong.

BLAAAARRR!

Junhong dan Taehyung_ reflex_ langsung berpelukan sambil memejamkan mata saat suara petir mulai terdengar lagi.

" Daehyun _hyuuung_! Cepat kembali!." Jerit Junhong.

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun datang, sambil membawa sebatang lilin.

" Aku hanya menemukan satu lilin, mungkin tidak bisa bertahan sampai satu jam." Kata Daehyun.

" Cepat nyalakan_ hyung_." Kata Taehyung.

Daehyun segera menyalakan lilin itu dan menaruhnya di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur.

" _Hyung_, nyanyikan sebuah lullaby." Kata Junhong.

" _Shireoyo_." Jawab Daehyun.

" Ayolah _hyung_…" mohon Junhong pelan. Akhirnya Daehyun mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu _lullaby_ yang dulu dia sering nyanyikan untuk Hyuk, jika Hyuk tidak bisa tidur.

Sekitar pukul 1 malam, lampu sudah kembali menyala. Dilihatnya Taehyung dan Junhong sudah tertidur pulas.

" Haissh… mereka benar-benar tertidur pulas? Merepotkan sekali…" gerutu Daehyun. Akhirnya dia membiarkan Junhong dan Taehyung tidur diranjangnya. Daehyun tidur disamping Junhong, masih ada sedikit tempat untuknya tidur walau tidak bisa seleluasa Junhong dan Taehyung. Daehyun memandang punggung Junhong yang tidur membelakanginya karena Junhong memeluk Taehyung.

" Lucu sekali mereka ini…" gumam Daehyun. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang lagi.

" Junhong_ie_…" gumamnya pelan sambil membelai pelan surai _Dark Blue_ milik Junhong.

Tiba-tiba Junhong berganti posisi tidur hingga menghadap tepat didepan wajah Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun terkejut karena wajah mereka sangat dekat.

' Sial… wajahnya sangat dekat…' batin Daehyun. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sempurna Junhong yang tepat berada didepannya. Perlahan Daehyun merapikan poni milik Junhong yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian menyentuh pipi lembut Junhong, lalu perlahan menyentuh bibir pink milik Junhong yang terasa begitu halus.

' Sangat manis…' fikir Daehyun. Membuat jantung Daehyun makin berdetak kencang.

' Dia milik Myungsoo!' jeritan batin Daehyun itu langsung membuat tangannya menjauh dari wajah Junhong.

' Benar… Dia milik Myungsoo, aku tidak boleh menyukainya' kata Daehyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun berbalik membelakangi Junhong. Mencoba membuat batas antara dia dan Junhong. Dia harus tau jika dia tidak boleh menyukai _namjachingu_ orang lain terutama _namjachingu _dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Padahal sedekat ini, tapi Daehyun serasa sangat jauh dengan Junhong. Malam itu Daehyun tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Selain tempatnya sempit karena harus mengalah pada Junhong dan Taehyung yang menguasai ranjang, dia juga tidak bisa tenang dengan jantungnya yang terus berdetak begitu kencang.

Pagi itu Daehyun sudah berbenah diri, sedangkan Junhong dan Taehyung masih tidur. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, dia pergi ke kamar lagi, yang bangun pertama adalah Junhong.

" Hoaaaammm…. Selamat pagi _hyung_…" sapa Junhong sambil mengucek matanya. Membuat Daehyun sedikit grogi melihat Junhong dengan keadaan bangun tidur seperti ini.

" Bangunkan Taehyung sana." Kata Daehyun.

" Taehyung_ie_… _ppalli ireonna_…" kata Junhong sambil membangunkan Taehyung yang masih nyaman dibalik selimut dengan bonekanya. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung bangun.

" Kalian ingin sarapan atau mandi?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Sarapan!." Jawab Taehyung dan Junhong bersama'an.

" Baiklah, cepat ke ruang makan sana." Kata Daehyun.

Taehyung dan Junhong memakan roti panggang yang dibuat Daehyun dengan sangat lahap.

" Kenapa aku seperti memberi makan anak ayam?." Gumam Daehyun.

" _Hyung_, aku tambah rotinya…" kata Junhong.

" _Nde_, _nado hyung_." Sahut Taehyung.

" Memang aku pembantu kalian apa? Menyebalkan."

" Ayolah _hyuuuungg_…"

" _Nde_… _nde_ akan kubuatkan lagi." Sahut Daehyun.

Daehyun membuatkan roti panggang untuk 2 anak ayamnya itu dan 2 gelas susu hangat. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Junhong dan Taehyung meminum susu hangat itu bersamaan.

" Sekarang aku terlihat seperti memberi susu pada anak anjing…" gumam Daehyun.

" Kenyaaaang~~~." Kata Junhong dan Taehyung bersamaan sambil mengusap jejak susu di sudut bibir mereka.

" Yasudah, sana pulang ke apartemen masing-masing, percuma mandi ditempatku, aku tidak punya baju sekecil kalian." Kata Daehyun.

"_ Hyung_, terimakasih semalam sudah menjaga kami, dan mengizinkan untuk menginap disini." Kata Taehyung.

" Benar, terimakasih banyak _hyung_." Sahut Junhong.

" _Nde_, lain kali aku tidak akan mau." Balas Daehyun yang dibuat judes.

Junhong tersenyum kecil. " Baiklah, kami kembali dulu hyung." Kata Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

# Junhong Pov.

Akhir pekan ini Myungsoo _hyung _mengajak untuk pergi ke pantai selama 3 hari 2 malam. Dia juga mengajak Youngjae _hyung_, Daehyun _hyung _dan Taehyung. Aku menyutujuinya. Dan Taehyung bilang dia ingin dekat dengan Daehyun _hyung_ lagi. Aku harus membantu Taehyung untuk terus bersama dengan Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku selalu merasa kesal saat mereka bersama, selalu menyesali kenapa aku selalu membantu Taehyung untuk mendekati Daehyun _hyung_. Aku terlalu takut untuk jujur pada diri sendiri. Aku takut jika yang kurasakan pada Daehyun _hyung_ adalah sebuah cinta. Jika aku orang yang sangat jahat, aku pasti sudah bersama Daehyun _hyung_ sekarang, dan aku akan menyakiti Myungsoo _hyung_ dan Taehyung. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

" Junhong_ie_! Apa kau masih lama? Yang lain sudah menunggumu." Panggil Youngjae _hyung_.

" _Nde hyung_! Aku sudah selesai, aku akan kesana!." Balasku, lalu segera keluar kamar. Yang lain sudah menunggu di koridor depan kamar apartemenku.

" Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu." Kataku.

" _Nde_, ayo sekarang kita berangkat." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_ sambil menggandeng tanganku, dan aku hanya menurut.

Kami segera pergi ke parkiran dan memasukkan semua barang-barang ke bagasi mobil Daehyun _hyung_.

" Apa semua sudah dimasukkan? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan 'kan?." Tanya Myungsoo _hyung_.

" _Nde_, semua sudah selesai kok _hyung_." Balasku.

" Baiklah, siapa yang duduk di depan?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung_.

Taehyung melihatku, aku tau dia ingin sekali duduk didepan karena Daehyun _hyung_ yang menyetir.

" Aku ingin duduk dibelakang dengan Myungsoo_ hyung_, biar Taehyung saja yang di depan." Kataku.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Youngjae _hyung_.

Selama perjalanan Taehyung dan Daehyun _hyung _terlihat akrab berbicara bersama. Aku sedikit kesal melihat mereka, tapi aku berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Aku sudah pernah berjanji untuk membantu Taehyung.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur dibahu Myungsoo hyung sambil berbagi _headset _untuk mendengarkan lagu bersama.

Sore harinya, kami baru sampai di _villa_. Myungsoo _hyung _benar-benar terlihat senang sekali. Sepertinya sudah lama dia tidar berlibur bersama Daehyun _hyung_ seperti ini.

" Aku akan membereskan barang-barang dari mobil dulu." Kataku. Lalu aku segera membereskan tas-tas yang ada di bagasi.

" Ya ampun, Myungsoo _hyung _ini membawa apa sih, berat sekali kopernya." Gerutuku sambil mencoba mengangkat koper milik Myungsoo _hyung_ keluar dari bagasi. Aku hampir saja menjatuhkan koper milik Myungsoo _hyung_, dan tiba-tiba seseorang menahan koper itu sebelum aku juga ikut jatuh. Ternyata Daehyun _hyu_ng.

" Hati-hati." Katanya.

" Maaf… _hyung_ tidak bersama yang lain?." Tanyaku.

" Myungsoo sudah menggila di pantai, pasti dia akan menyiramiku dengan air, jadi aku kesini saja memindahkan barang, sekalian membantumu." Jawab Daehyun _hyung_.

" Terimakasih _hyung_." Kataku.

Lalu kami terdiam lama, entah kenapa aku sangat canggung saat bersamanya. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Padahal biasanya aku selalu cerewet jika didekat Daehyun _hyung_.

Kami membawa semua barang-barang ke _villa_. Lalu bermain dipantai. Aku dan Youngjae hyung membuat istana dari pasir pantai. Myungsoo _hyung_ terlihat sangat senang bermain dengan Daehyun _hyung_ dan Taehyung.

" Mereka terlihat tidak punya rasa capek." Gumam Youngjae _hyung_.

Aku melihat Myungsoo _hyung_ yang sedang mengerjai Daehyun_ hyung_, mereka terlihat begitu akrab, hubungan persahabatan mereka sangat erat. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit khawatir. Jika aku mengakui aku menyukai Daehyun _hyung_, pasti mereka tidak akan seakrab itu lagi. Aku tidak boleh merusak persahabatan mereka hanya karena egoku.

" Junhong_ie_! Kenapa melamun?, ambilkan cetakan disebelahmu itu." Kata Youngjae hyung.

" Oh, i..iya _hyung_."

Tak lama kemudian Myungsoo _hyung_ menghampiriku. " Huwaaah, bagus sekali, kalian benar-benar membuat istana dengan rapi." Puji Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Youngjae_ hyung _yang membuatnya, aku hanya membantu sedikit." Kataku.

" Setelah ini kita kembali ke _villa_, hari sudah hampir malam." Kata Daehyun hyung yang berjalan melewati kami.

" _Araseo_…" sahut Myungsoo _hyung_.

Malam itu kami memanggang gogi untuk makan malam. Ini akan menjadi makanan paling enak saat ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk makan.

" _Yamma_! Jangan dimakan terus _gogi_-nya Daehyunn_ie_!, kau tidak lihat perjuanganku memasak _gogi_? Cepat kesini bantu aku." Gerutu Myungsoo_ hyung_.

" _Hyung_, _ppali jusaeyo_, aku sudah lapaaaarrr." Kataku.

" _Nde_, sebentar lagi selesai kok _chagiya_." Sahut Myungsoo_ hyung_.

Setelah semua selesai, kami akhirnya makan malam.

" Enaaaakkkk…" seruku saat memakan_ gogi _bikinan Myungsoo.

" Tentu saja, aku jago memasak_ gogi_." Sahut Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Daehyun _hyung_, kau makan banyak sekali." Kata Taehyung pada Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku sangat lapar Taehyung_ie_, lagi pula Myungsoo membuat banyak _gogi_, kau tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

Keesokkan harinya, Myungsoo_ hyung_ mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai pagi itu. Daehyun _hyung_ dan Taehyung masih tidur. Dan Youngjae _hyung_ menyiapkan sarapan. Angin lembut yang menerpa kami serasa begitu menenangkan. Myungsoo _hyung_ menggandeng tanganku dengan erat.

" _Hyung_…" panggilku.

" _Nde_?."

" Apa _hyung_ sangat mencintaiku?." Tanyaku.

" Kenapa kau Tanya hal seperti itu?."

" Hanya ingin tau_ hyung_… " Jawabku sekenanya. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

" Itu tergantung padamu." Jawab Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Maksudmu_ hyung_?."

Tiba-tiba Myungsoo _hyung_ menciumku, ciumannya begitu lembut penuh kasih, tidak ada keinginan untuk menuntut. Aku hanya menerima ciuman itu sambil memejamkan mataku. Myungsoo_ hyung_ menarik pinggangku untuk memperdalam ciumannya membuatku sedikit berjinjit untuk terus menggapai bibirnya.

" Ingatlah ciuman ini." Kata Myungsoo_ hyung_ sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku. Aku hanya menatap wajah sempurnanya dengan rambut yang dimainkan hembusan angin. " Jika suatu saat kau menyukai orang lain, aku ingin kau mengingat ciuman ini." Lanjutnya.

" _Waeyo hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Karena aku ingin kau selalu ingat ketulusanku. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena parasmu, bukan karena materi ataupun hal lainnya. Karena aku selalu tulus mencintaimu Choi Junhong. Jika kau nantinya harus bersama orang lain kau tidak akan terluka olehku atau teringat tentangku, karena aku—"

" Karena kau mencintaiku dengan tulus." Lanjutku. Myungsoo _hyung_ tersenyum manis sambil membelai pipiku. Aku melihat sebuah kesungguhan dimatanya. Tak ada setitik dusta yang terlihat.

" Benar. Aku sudah pernah mengecewakanmu dulu, dan meninggalkanmu. Sekarang aku ingin terus menjagamu." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

Kata-kata Myungsoo _hyung_ terasa begitu menyesakkan, bagaimana bisa aku akan melukai hati_ namja _yang sangat tulus ini? Harusnya aku bersyukur bersama Myungsoo _hyung_, kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan suka pada orang lain? Harusnya aku juga memberikan ketulusan pada Myungsoo _hyung_. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya…

" Junhong_ie_…" panggil Myungsoo _hyung_.

" _Nde hyung_?."

" Jika sudah saatnya kau merasa tidak bahagia denganku lagi, katakan padaku." Kata Myungsoo _hyung _kalem. Aku mengeratkan gandenganku pada tangannya.

" Kenapa_ hyung _bilang seperti itu?." Tanyaku.

" Karena _feeling_-ku selalu tepat. Aku selalu merasa bersalah padamu. Membiarkanmu melihatku bersama Sungjong, meninggalakanmu begitu lama, dan menyakitimu. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan marah." Kata Myungsoo_ hyung_.

" Tapi _hyung_, kau sudah sangat tulus mencintaiku seperti ini, dan menjagaku dengan baik. Aku sangat senang _hyung_, kau adalah _namja_ yang tidak pernah mengingkari kata-katamu sendiri." Kataku.

" Tapi Junhong_ie_… aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu…" kata Myungsoo _hyung_ lemah.

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku. Apa dia menyadari bahwa aku menyukai orang lain?

" Aku mencintaimu _hyung_…" kataku.

" _Nado saranghae_… Choi Junhong." Balasnya.

Maafkan aku_ hyung_… aku bahkan tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus seperti yang kaulakukan. Aku memang salah, aku memang bodoh menyukai Daehyun_ hyung_. Aku begitu bersalah kenapa aku merasakan rasa suka pada Daehyun _hyung_, sahabatmu sendiri. Kau boleh mencaci maki-ku karena aku meragukanmu, kau harus marah padaku _hyung_, jika tidak aku akan sangat merasa bersalah padamu…

.

.

.

.

Perasaan kesal ini kembali muncul. Aku melihat Taehyung tidur dibahu Daehyun _hyung_ yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah_ villa_. Aku berusaha mengilangkan rasa ini tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sadar aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang Taehyung menyukai Daehyun _hyung_ atau melarang melakukan _skinship_ dengan Daehyun _hyung_, tapi aku selalu merasa cemburu. Apa yang terjadi padaku! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus menerus.

" Junhong_ie_, hari ini kau ingin makan malam dengan apa? Aku akan buatkan." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Aku ingin ramen… tapi mungkin Myungsoo _hyung_ ingin _gogi_ dan kimchi lagi." Jawabku.

" Baiklah, aku akan buatkan dua-duanya."

" Boleh aku ikut membantumu _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Baiklah, ayo ke dapur."

Aku membantu Youngjae_ hyung_ untuk membuat kimchi.

" Si Taehyung sekarang sudah sangat dekat dengan Daehyun yah." Kata Youngjae hyung. Aku sedikit terpaku.

" I.. iya benar, menurutmu bagaimana _hyung_? Mereka cocok 'kan?." Kataku.

" Taehyung benar-benar suka pada Daehyun, kurasa mereka cocok. Tapi mendekati Daehyun butuh waktu lama kurasa. Mengingat dia sangat ketus walaupun pada Myungsoo sahabat karibnya sendiri." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Aku sudah membantu Taehyung untuk mendekati Daehyun_ hyung_." Kataku.

" Kurasa kau sangat membantu Junhong_ie_, seharian ini mereka terus bersama, benar-benar lucu melihat mereka seperti itu. Taehyung juga anak yang manis dan manja, kadang Daehyun masih ketus, tapi Taehyung tidak menyerah mendekati Daehyun." Cerita Youngjae _hyung_.

" Benar, Taehyung memang manis… " sahutku.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, aku tidak boleh cemburu! Daehyun _hyung_ tidak punya ikatan apapun denganku! Aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Daehyun _hyung._

" Myungsoo bilang kapan kita kembali pulang?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung_.

" Dia bilang besok sore kita pulang_ hyung_." Jawabku.

" Tadi malam aku melihat Myungsoo terjaga saat yang lain tidur, kau tidur dipangkuannya 'kan?." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Iya, memang kenapa _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Dia membelai rambutmu dengan sangat sayang, tapi… dia terlihat tidak bahagia, seperti ada yang membuatnya bersedih. Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar 'kan?." Tanya Youngjae _hyung_.

" Ti… tidak, kami tidak pernah bertengkar _hyung_…" jawabku cepat.

Aku sedikit khawatir, apa Myungsoo _hyung_ tau kalau aku menyukai Daehyun _hyung_? Apa dia merasa sedih karena menyadari tingkahku yang berbeda? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya seperti itu…

" Baguslah kalau begitu, mungkin dia punya masalah yang lain." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Kau selalu tau apa yang terjadi _hyung_." Kataku.

" Entahlah aku merasa aku dan Myungsoo punya _feeling_ yang kuat akan sesuatu, jadi aku selalu tau apa yang sedang orang lain rasakan. Hal kecil-pun bisa dinalarkan jika aku melihat situasi. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau tidak sebahagia dulu saat bersama Myungsoo. Padahal apa yang dulu kau inginkan adalah kembali bersama Myungsoo." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Aku senang bersama Myungsoo _hyung_ lagi." Elak-ku.

" Tapi pasti ada hal lain 'kan yang membuatmu tidak sesayang dulu pada Myungsoo? Akui saja." Kata Youngjae _hyung_.

" Aku mencintai Myungsoo _hyung_, hanya itu." Kataku tetap mempertahankan argumenku, karena semua yang dikatakan Youngjae _hyung _adalah benar, karena aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang tau kalau ternyata aku juga menyukai Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Baiklah, itu terserahmu, kita akan lihat kelanjutannya." Sahut Youngjae _hyung_.

# End Of Junhong Pov.

Malam itu setelah makan malam, Junhong mengajak Myungsoo untuk tidur lebih dulu. Junhong ingin sedikit menjauh dari Daehyun, dia terlalu takut jika nantinya dia akan melukai banyak orang jika dia menyukai Daehyun.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong.

" _Nde chagiya_?."

" Nyanyikan aku sebuah _lullaby_." Kata Junhong yang tidur di pangkuan Myungsoo. Dia ingin memikirkan Myungsoo sepenuhnya malam ini.

" Baiklah…" jawab Myungsoo.

Hushabye Mountain adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Myungsoo saat itu. Junhong menyamankan posisinya dipangkuan Myungsoo sambil menikmati_ lullaby _itu. Perlahan rasa damai menghampirinya. Ingin sekali dia terus merasakan damai ini.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong lagi.

" _Nde_?."

" Apa _hyung_ pernah patah hati?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja pernah." Jawab Myungsoo.

" Apa yang hyung lakukan jika patah hati? Apa _hyung_ akan marah? Apa_ hyung _akan membenci? Atau _hyung _akan menangis?." Tanya Junhong lagi.

" Aku tidak pernah membenci seseorang, aku mungkin akan marah, tapi aku selalu memaafkan, dan aku tidak pernah menangis saat patah hati." Jawab Myungsoo.

" Lalu… apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku hanya merasa sakit hati, tapi aku dengan mudah mengobatinya. Aku tidak ingin sebuah masalah membuatku terus menerus tidak nyaman." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Kenapa kau berhati mulia _hyung_?." Kata Junhong.

" Kurasa aku tidak sebaik itu." Kata Myungsoo.

' Aku jadi tidak bisa menyakitimu, atau membuatmu membenciku' batin Junhong.

Junhong bangun dari posisinya, dia duduk dipangkuan Myungsoo dan menghadap Myungsoo, tiba-tiba Junhong mencium Myungsoo, mencoba terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus terus bersama Myungsoo. Junhong mencoba memperdalam ciumannya pada Myungsoo. Sedangkan Myungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Junhong, tapi akhirnya Myungsoo membiarkan Junhong melakukan hal yang ia inginkan.

Ciuman itu terlepas, dan tanpa sadar Junhong menangis. Myungsoo menghapus airmata Junhong dengan sayang.

" _Hajima_…" kata Myungsoo.

" Aku ingin kau _posesif _padaku _hyung_, aku mau kau ingin terus memilikiku." Kata Junhong.

" Itu akan membuatmu semakin terluka. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu, dan jangan paksakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini…" kata Myungsoo.

' Kenapa kau harus berbaik hati seperti ini hyung? Bencilah aku…' batin Junhong.

" Tenanglah Junhong_ie_… jangan seperti ini… aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Kata Myungsoo.

" Maafkan aku _hyung_."

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak berbuat hal yang salah." Kata Myungsoo.

Myungsoo perlahan mencium Junhong dengan lembut, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Junhong. Junhong hanya mengikuti alur ciuman itu hingga ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

" Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Kata Myungsoo.

Myungsoo memeluk Junhong dalam tidurnya, mencoba memberi kehangatan dan rasa sayangnya pada Junhong hingga terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung!aku sudah _set_ _timer_nya!." Kata Junhong sambil berlari kearah yang lain agar tidak terlambat ikut foto.

" Daehyunn_ie_! _Ppalli_ kesini!." Seru Myungsoo.

" _Shireo_! Kalian foto sendiri aja." Sahut Daehyun.

Myungsoo langsung menarik Daehyun dari tempatnya dan menyeretnya untuk ikut berfoto sebelum terlambat.

KLIK! KLIK! KLIK! KLIK! KLIK!

Beberapa foto terambil. Ada beberapa yang terambil saat Myungsoo masih menyeret Daehyun dan mengajaknya tersenyum untuk berfoto, sedangkan Daehyun hanya pasang wajah kesal pada Myungsoo.

" Nah, setelah ini kita beres-beres untuk pulang." Kata Myungsoo.

" Baiklah."

Perjalanan pulang Myungsoo yang menyetir, jadi Junhong ingin duduk di depan, sedangkan Daehyun duduk dengan Taehyung dan Youngjae dibelakang. Junhong sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhi Daehyun sekarang, demi kebaikan semuanya lebih baik dia tetap bersama Myungsoo.

Sesampainya di apartemen Junhong segera masuk ke kamar apartemennya sebelum melihat Taehyung bersama Daehyun lagi.

Selama satu minggu penuh Junhong sudah tidak berbicara dengan Daehyun, bahkan saat bertemu di _lift_ Junhong hanya diam dan memasang _headset_nya untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan Daehyun. Daehyun memang sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Junhong yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

" Junhong_ie_! Ini aku Taehyung."

Junhong membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

" Ada apa Taehyung_ie_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Apa kau sudah diberi tau oleh Myungsoo _hyung_?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Tentang apa? Seharian ini ponselku mati, mungkin Myungsoo_ hyung_ tidak bisa menghubungiku." Jawab Junhong.

" Myungsoo _hyung_ bilang ingin mengajak makan malam diluar denganmu, denganku dan Daehyun _hyung_, jika ingin mengajak Youngjae_ hyung_ juga tidak apa." Kata Taehyung.

" Kurasa aku tidak bisa datang, hari ini aku tidak enak badan…" kata Junhong berbohong, dia hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan Daehyun.

"_ Jinjja_? Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu Junhong_ie_." Kata Taehyung.

"_ Araseo_… jika kalian ingin pergi tidak apa kok, maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang." Kata Junhong.

" _Nde,_ aku akan bilang pada yang lain nanti."

Junhong menutup pintunya, dia sangat ingin datang, memang dia mengakui sudah sangat rindu untuk berbicara lagi dengan Daehyun. Tapi Junhong masih bersikeras tidak mau menemui Daehyun. Junhong kemudian menangis, beberapa malam terakhir dia selalu menangis, dia begitu menyukai Daehyun, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sebenarnya Daehyun-pun juga sangat kesal karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Junhong, dia sudah amat sangat merindukan sosok Junhong. Dan dia sedikit marah saat Junhong terus menerus menghindarinya tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Daehyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia memang sangat sadar bahwa Junhong adalah_ namjachingu_ dari Myungsoo sahabatnya sendiri, tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri rasa cinta yang perlahan muncul dihatinya. Dia tidak bisa menghindari lagi kenyataannya dia memang mencintai Junhong.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 minggu berlalu, keadaan Junhong masih sama, dia terus menghindari Daehyun, dia akan pergi hanya dengan Myungsoo seorang, dia juga tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara dengan Taehyung, karena topik pembahasan pasti akan ada Daehyun yang dibicarakan.

Pagi itu, Junhong hendak pergi ke kampus, saat dia di_ lift_, tiba-tiba Daehyun masuk_ lift_ dari lantai 5. Junhong sedikit terkejut, tapi dia hanya diam.

Agak lama setelah mereka saling diam, Daehyun yang membuka pembicaraan.

" Kenapa kau menghindariku?." Tanya Daehyun tanpa menoleh kearah Junhong.

" Aku tidak menghindarimu _hyung_, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Junhong.

" Harusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku…"

Junhong terdiam agak lama. " Aku hanya sibuk akhir-akhir ini _hyung_. Bukannya dulu aku pernah bilang, jika aku sudah bertemu dengan Myungsoo _hyung_, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…" kata Junhong.

" Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau menghindariku? Kenapa tidak sejak pertamakali kau bertemu dengan Myungsoo?. Kau pembohong." Kata Daehyun.

TING!

Pintu_ lift_ terbuka, Junhong berjalan keluar dari_ lift_. " Maafkan aku hyung…" katanya lirih. Daehyun ingin sekali menarik tangan Junhong, dan memintanya untuk berhenti menghindarinya lagi. Tapi ego lebih mendominasi Daehyun saat ini.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

Next Chapter :

" Kau bukan Junhong, Junhong yang kukenal tidak seperti ini."

.

" Kumohon, katakan padaku, aku akan penuhi semua yang kau minta…"

.

Tapi ini sangat sakit! Aku tidak tahan… Apapun, berikan apapun untuk membuatku tidak merasakan sakit lagi…

.

" Aku sudah menyerah sejak lama sebenarnya…"

.

" Kenapa kau menangis? Aku sudah disini, kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu seperti ini lagi…"

.

" Kenapa kau tidak ingin bicara? Kau membuatku khawatir…"

.

" _Feeling_ku sangat kuat, kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku sudah tau tentang perasaanmu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku…"

.

" Alasanmu menangis tiap malam, alasanmu merasa marah dan kesal, dan alasanmu menghindarinya, aku selalu tau itu. Harusnya kau perjuangkan apa yang ingin kau dapatkan seperti dulu."

.

Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Bisa dibilang kau terlambat Junhongie…"

.

.

" Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirimu sendiri… aku ingin kali ini kau egois, dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri."

.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Mokpo."

.

.

.

.

A/N : Haaaahhhhh jinjjaaaa… aku rada gimana gitu pas ngetik chap ini, maaf jika aku nge-PHP para readers lagi… aku belum ingin menamatkan cerita ini…

Tapi aku juga nggak puny ide lagi buat nerusin ceritanya *plak

Tapi chap depan mungkin akan ending yorobun… aku bingung ending-nya sad ending, happy ending, angst ending, ato nc ending *plak*

Tolong support dan sarannya, kalo misal ada kekurangan dan typo(s) di ff ini aku minta maaf banget yah…

Mohon review-nya yaaaahhhhh x


	6. Final Confession

Tittle : Never Give Up.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : Saya bingung… bakal banyak pair soalnya, tapi tokoh utama dari tetep Zelo ^^

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Kim Myungsoo (Infinite's member), Lee Sungjong (Infinite's Member), Yoo Youngjae, Han Sanghyuk (Vixx's Member), Kim Taehyung (BTS's member)

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : Crack Pair, BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnR.

Chapter 6 : Final Confession.

Sore itu Myungsoo datang berkunjung ke apartemen Junhong, sekalian ingin mampir ke tempat Daehyun.

" _Chagiya_… hari ini kau pucat sekali?." Tanya Myungsoo khawatir.

" Mungkin kurang istirahat_ hyung_, aku banyak tugas kampus, jadi akhir-akhir ini waktu tidurku Cuma sebentar." Jawab Junhong.

" Kau harus banyak istirahat, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Kata Myungsoo.

" _Araseo hyung_…" kata Junhong.

" Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau selalu tidak ikut jika yang lain pergi keluar? Benar-benar tidak seru jika kau tidak ada Junhong_ie_…" kata Myungsoo.

" Maaf _hyung_, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin, tapi aku benar-benar banyak yang harus dikerjakan." Kata Junhong.

" Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja padaku, aku pasti membantumu, jika kau terus seperti ini kau bisa sakit." Kata Myungsoo.

" Iya _hyung_."

" Aku akan ketempat Daehyun sebentar, kau mau ikut tidak?." Tanya Myungsoo.

" Tidak, aku disini saja." Jawab Junhong.

" Baiklah, aku ketempat Daehyun dulu."

Myungsoo-pun pergi ketempat Daehyun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Daehyunn_ie_! Ini aku Myungsoo yang paling tampan datang, bukakan pintunya." Kata Myungsoo. Tak lama kemudian Daehyun membuka pintunya.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Ada aku yang ganteng." Kata Myungsoo ceria, Daehyun hampir saja menutup pintunya.

" Iya iya maaf, aku ingin main ketempatmu masa tidak boleh sih." Kata Myungsoo.

" Cepat masuk." Sahut Daehyun judes seperti biasanya.

" Mana Han? Aku kangen pada kucing gendut itu." Kata Myungsoo celingak celinguk mencari Han.

" Han sedang makan di dapur, jangan digendong-gendong dulu." Kata Daehyun.

" Ya Tuhan, Jung Daehyun kau sedang kesurupan apaaah!." Seru Myungsoo saat melihat ke ruang tengah. Penuh dengan bungkus snack dan makanan.

" Kau yang kenapa?." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau baru saja ditolak oleh orang yang kau sukai atau apa? Makan sebanyak ini? Seperti orang kalap saja." Kata Myungsoo yang langsung membersihkan bungkus-bungkus yang ada disana.

" Aku bahkan tidak menembak siapapun." Sahut Daehyun.

" Lalu kenapa? Kau harus cerita padaku, harusnya kalau kau galau kau cerita saja padaku. Kita ini sudah kenal lama 'kan?." Kata Myungsoo.

" Aku hanya capek."

DUUKK!

Myungsoo menjitak kepala Daehyun. " Tukang bohong! Mana ada orang capek makan sekalap ini? Aku selalu tau, sudahlah, apa beratnya sih cerita padaku?." Kata Myungsoo.

"_ Shireoooo_!." Kesal Daehyun.

" _Wae_?."

" Karena, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tau tentang masalahku, termasuk kau. Biar kuselesaikan sendiri saja." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau memang sangat payah dalam hal percintaan Daehyunn_ie_. Tapi, jika kau ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri tidak apa." Kata Myungsoo.

Myungsoo kemudian berjongkok untuk mengelus bulu Han yang baru saja selesai makan.

" Myungsoo…" panggil Daehyun.

" _Nde_ tuan Jung?." Sahut Myungsoo.

" Masakkan _gogi_ untukku." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah, baiklah…" sahut Myungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Youngjae datang ke kamar apartemen Junhong.

" Ada apa _hyung_ kesini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku ingin Tanya padamu." Kata Youngjae.

" Tanya apa_ hyung_?."

" Kau suka pada Daehyun 'kan?." Tanya Youngjae. Junhong sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae.

" Ke… kenapa hyng bertanya hal seperti itu?."

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini. Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur. Kau menyukai Daehyun 'kan? Jika kupikir-pikir lagi, hipotesa yang selalu kudapat selalu mengarah kepertanyaan itu, memang tidak mungkin, karena kau adalah namjachingu Myungsoo. Tapi kurasa kau punya perasaaan pada Daehyun." Kata Youngjae.

" A… aku…"

" Aku tdak ingin kau berbohong kali ini Junhong_ie_." Kata Youngjae tegas.

" _Nde_! Aku memang menyukai Daehyun_ hyung_. Tapi aku tidak menghendaki ini, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Myungsoo _hyung_." Kata Junhong hampir menangis.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri?." Tanya Youngjae.

" Aku takut _hyung_… aku tidak mau menyakiti Myungsoo _hyung_ atau Taehyung." Kata Junhong.

" Jika kau seperti ini, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Myungsoo? Dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, tapi kau seperti tidak ingin dicintai olehnya. Myungsoo akan sakit 2x lipat dari ini." Kata Youngjae.

Junhong terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Youngjae.

" Alasanmu menangis tiap malam, alasanmu merasa marah dan kesal, dan alasanmu menghindarinya, aku selalu tau itu. Harusnya kau perjuangkan apa yang ingin kau dapatkan seperti dulu." Kata Youngjae

" Aku tidak bisa_ hyung_…"

" Kenapa kau begitu mudah menyerah sekarang? Harusnya kau perjuangkan Daehyun jika kau benar-benar menyukainya." Kata Youngjae.

" Jika aku menjadi Myungsoo_ hyung_, apa aku akan rela jika namjachingu-ku berpacaran dengan sahabat sendiri? Apa _hyung_ pernah berfikir seperti itu? Aku akan dibenci _hyung_! Aku tidak ingin seperti itu!."

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Bisa dibilang kau terlambat Junhong_ie_…" kata Youngjae sambil menatap Junhong dengan sendu.

" _Wae_?."

" Taehyung sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehyun kemarin, dan aku melihatnya sendiri." Kata Youngjae.

Airmata itu menetes dengan deras dari iris kelam Junhong. Dia merasa semakin sesak saat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar hal ini. Semuanya mungkin sudah terlambat untuk Junhong.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Bisa dibilang kau terlambat Junhong_ie_…" kata Youngjae sambil menatap Junhong dengan sendu.

" _Wae_?."

" Taehyung sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Daehyun kemarin, dan aku melihatnya sendiri." Kata Youngjae.

Airmata itu menetes dengan deras dari iris kelam Junhong. Dia merasa semakin sesak saat itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar hal ini. Semuanya mungkin sudah terlambat untuk Junhong.

" Junhongie… uljimaa…" kata Youngjae mencoba menenangkan Junhong yang terus menangis.

.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu Junhong yang masih _shock_ atas pengakuan Taehyung pada Daehyun semakin kalut, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi setelah ini. Junhong memang masih menghindari Daehyun dan Taehyung. Dia takut mendengar hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar lagi.

Youngjae sudah berusaha dan memarahi Junhong agar mau berubah dan tidak menghindari Daehyun dan Taehyung, karena Youngjae tidak ingin ada yang curiga tentang Junhong yang terus-terusan menolak untuk bertatap muka dengan Daehyun. Mungkin Daehyun sendiri sudah menyadari kelakuan Junhong yang seperti itu, dan dia juga tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Junhong.

" Youngjae _hyung_." Panggil Taehyung.

" Ada apa Taehyung_ie_?."

" Kenapa sih Junhong tidak mau pergi main bersama seperti dulu? Padahal biasanya dia 'kan yang paling bersemangat." Kata Taehyung.

" Maaf yah, Junhong mungkin ada banyak tugas kuliah." Kata Youngjae.

" Hampir sebulan lho hyung, masa ada tugas kuliah bakal menumpuk selama 1 bulan? Dan tidak mungkin juga jika Junhong tidak enak badan sampai 1 bulan." Kata Taehyung.

" Sekarang 'kan sudah masuk musim dingin, mungkin Junhong tidak ingin keluar karena dia tidak terlalu suka musim dingin, dia tidak bisa lama-lama ditempat yang dingin." Kata Youngjae.

" Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain diluar." Kata Taehyung kecewa.

" Nanti biar aku bicara dengannya kalau kau ingin pergi keluar dengannya." Kata Youngjae.

" Baiklah _hyung_."

Youngjae kemudian pergi ke kamar apartemen Junhong. Dilihatnya Junhong sedang tertidur.

" Matanya sembab lagi…" gumam Youngjae saat melihat mata Junhong.

" Harus memakai bahasa apa agar kau mau jujur pada perasaanmu Junhong_ie_…" kata Youngjae sambil menyelimuti Junhong dengan baik.

Youngjae kemudian menyiapkan makan malam untuk lama kemudian Myungsoo datang ke apartemen Junhong.

" Myungsoo?." Tanya Youngjae.

" _Annyeong hyung_, Junhong dimana?." Tanya Myungsoo.

" Dia sedang tidur."

" Oh… aku ingin menginap disini hari ini." Kata Myungsoo.

" Tumben sekali?."

" _Nde_, Junhong bilang dia selalu sibuk, jadi aku ingin menemaninya dirumah, dia juga jarang keluar karena diluar memang sangat dingin." Kata Myungsoo.

" Baiklah, mungkin setelah ini dia akan bangun, sudah hampir jam makan malam." Kata Youngjae.

Agak lama kemudian Junhong terbangun.

" Junhong_ie_, ayo cepat berbenahlah, makan malamnya sudah siap." Kata Youngjae.

Junhong segera kekamar mandi, dilihatnya matanya sangat sembab, dia mencuci wajahnya terus menerus berharap Sembabnya sedikit menghilang, karena dia tidak mau Myungsoo tau dia menangis.

Setelah itu mereka makan malam.

" Junhong_ie_, matamu kenapa sembab begitu?." Tanya Myungsoo.

" Ah… i..ini aku semalaman mengetik tugas hingga pagi, jadi agak sedikit bengkak." Kata Junhong.

" _Aigoo_… sudah kubilang untuk banyak istirahat 'kan? Kau ini susah sekali dibilangi…" kata Myungsoo sambil mengelus lembut pipi Junhong.

" Maaf _hyung_, aku tidak akan ulangi kok." Kata Junhong.

Myungsoo membelai surai Junhong dengan sayang. " Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya." Kata Myungsoo.

Malam harinya Myungsoo menginap ditempat Junhong. Myungsoo sebenarnya sangat khawatir pada Junhong, akhir-akhir ini Junhong terlihat lebih kurus dan sedikit pucat, dia juga tidak secerewet biasanya, dan Myungsoo juga mengerti pasti Junhong tidak akan mau cerita apapun tentang masalahnya pada Myungsoo. Jadi Myungsoo ingin merawatnya dengan baik, setidaknya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

" Kenapa belum tidur?." Tanya Myungsoo.

" Aku menunggumu." Jawab Junhong.

" _Wae_?."

" Aku hanya ingin ditemani hyung, akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur." Kata Junhong.

" Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu." Kata Myungsoo.

Setelah itu Myungsoo kembali ke kamar Junhong. " Ini, minumlah dulu, biar bisa ngantuk." Kata Myungsoo.

" Terimakasih_ hyung_."

Myungsoo duduk bersandar di kasur Junhong, lalu Junhong tidur dipangkuan Myungsoo seperti biasanya.

" _Hyung_, aku merepotkanmu yah?." Tanya Junhong kalem.

" Tidak… aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu." Jawab Myungsoo.

" Selalu saja hyung yang mengalah untukku, membuatmu terus khawatir. Aku juga tidak pernah memperhatikanmu, aku selalu sibuk sendiri." Kata Junhong.

" Jangan seperti itu… aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh, aku tidak ingin kau berfikir yang tidak-tidak." Kata Myungsoo.

" Tapi _hyung_…"

" Shhh… tidurlah, ini sudah malam, kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat. Tidur yang nyenyak, _nde_…" potong Myungsoo. Junhong mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Mokpo."

" _Ya!_ Kau ingin kabur? Kau ingin meninggalkan Daehyun seperti ini?." Kata Youngjae.

" Aku tidak mau berada di Busan dengan situasi seperti ini _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam koper.

" Kau sendiri yang membuat situasi menjadi rumit, lalu kau pergi meninggalkan semua ini? Jerih payahmu akan sia-sia, kau harus selesaikan ini dulu." Kata Youngjae.

" S_hireo_! Aku hanya ingin pulang _hyung_. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku. Aku cukup; tertekan berada disini!." Kata Junhong.

Youngjae menatap Junhong dengan sangat kesal, pasalnya Junhong tiba-tiba ingin kembali lagi ke Mokpo. Memang tidak apa jika Junhong kembali ke Mokpo, tapi jika dia pulang akan memperburuk keadaan. Youngjae sangat tau jika Daehyun sangat mencintai Junhong, dan masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika Junhong pergi. Youngjae merasa ada sesuatu yang masih salah disini, dan dia ingin Junhong segera jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, jika tidak Junhong pasti akan menyesal seumur hidupnya.

" Kau bukan Junhong, Junhong yang kukenal tidak seperti ini." Kata Youngjae.

Junhong menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

" Kau pengecut. Kenapa susah sekali mengatakan kau suka pada Daehyun dan jujur kepada Myungsoo jika kau menyukai Daehyun?. Bahkan Taehyung merasa bersalah karena kau juga terus menghindarinya. Kau pergi, apa mereka juga akan tenang? Tidak 'kan?." Kata Youngjae tegas.

Junhong terdiam sejenak. " Aku sudah memutuskan _hyung_, Daehyung_ hyung _masih bisa bersama Taehyung nantinya, Myungsoo _hyung _pasti akan mengerti tentang permintaanku untuk pulang ke Mokpo. _Hyung _tak perlu khawatir." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Kata Youngjae.

" Aku ingin pulang ke Mokpo_ hyung_! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Biarkan aku pulang." Kata Junhong.

" _Hajimaa_! Kali ini aku serius Choi Junhong, jangan pergi!." Kesal Youngjae.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

PLAAK!.

" Cukup! Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi! Kau harus tetap disini." Kata Youngjae.

Junhong hampir menangis saat itu, karena ini pertamakalinya Youngjae begitu marah hingga menamparnya. Junhong hanya terduduk diam setelah itu. Youngjae terus berada di apartemen Junhong agar Junhong tidak pergi.

Junhong juga merasa sangat kesal pada Youngjae, tapi dia hanya diam. Tapi Junhong sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan pulang ke Mokpo apapun yang terjadi. Dia sudah cukup muak berada disana.

Menjelang malam tidak sengaja Youngjae tertidur, dan saat terbangun Junhong sudah tidak ada disana. Youngjae begitu terkejut dan amarahnya benar-benar naik. Junhong mungkin sudah dalam perjalanan ke Mokpo. Youngjae mencoba untuk tenang, dia bingung harus apa sekarang.

Percuma menyusul Junhong kembali ke Busan, pasti Junhong tidak akan mau.

Agak lama kemudian Myungsoo datang. "_ Hyung_… dimana Junhong?." Tanya Myungsoo.

" Dia pulang ke Mokpo… Aku sudah berusaha mencegahnya…" kata Youngjae pelan.

" Ke… kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?." Tanya Myungsoo terkejut.

" Dia… memaksa untuk tetap pulang ke Mokpo. Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau menjemputnya?." Kata YoungJae.

" Baiklah, beri aku alamat rumahnya." Kata Myungsoo.

" Tapi tunggulah beberapa hari lagi untuk menjemputnya." Kata Youngjae.

" _Araseo hyung_."

Keesokkan harinya Taehyung ingin menemui Junhong, tapi seharian itu dia tidak bertemu Junhong dia partemen maupun di kampus, akhirnya dia menanyakannya pada Youngjae.

"_ Hyung_, Junhong dimana? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kata Taehyung.

" Dia sudah pulang ke Mokpo kemarin." Jawab Youngjae.

"_ Jinjjaaa_? Kenapa dia tidak bilang? Padahal aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya…" kata Taehyung.

" Memangnya ada apa?." Tanya Youngjae.

" Aku ingin sedikit bercerita padanya… aku ditolak oleh Daehyun hyung, hihiihi… " kata Taehyung.

Youngjae sedikit terkejut saat itu, mungkin waktu itu dia tidak mendengar percakapan Taehyung dan Daehyun hingga akhir, dan dia juga tidak tau jika Taehyung tidak berpacaran dengan Daehyun.

"_ Jinjja_? Kenapa kau baru bilang?." Kata Youngjae.

" Memangnya kenapa hyung?." Tanya Taehyung bingung.

" Masuklah dulu, aku akan ceritakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Youngjae.

Youngjae akhirnya menceritakan tentang masalah Junhong, tentang Junhong menyukai Daehyun hingga saat-saat Junhong menghindari Daehyun dan juga Taehyung. Taehyungpun sangat terkejut karena tidak tau sma sekali jika Junhng menyyukai Daehyun, tentu saja Taehyung merasa bersalah, apalagi dia selalu bercerita pada Junhong tentang perasaannya pada Daehyun, juga meminta Junhong untuk mendekatkannya dengan Daehyun. Taehyung ingin menemui Junhong untuk meminta maaf, dia tidak ingin ada salah paham dengan Junhong.

Kemudian Youngjae menyuruh Taehyung untuk ikut dengan Myungsoo ke Mokpo untuk menemui Junhong.

Beberapa hari kemudian Myungsoo berangkat untuk menemui Myungsoo, sebelumnya Myungsoo sudah menghubungi Junhong berkali-kali tapi ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. Youngjae juga belum member tau Daehyun apapun tentang kepulangan Junhong, Youngjae menyerahkan semua pada Myungsoo saat ini. Semoga Junhong mau mendengarkan Myungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Myungsoo berangkat ke stasiun bersama dengan Taehyung.

" _Hyung_, apa Junhong sangat marah padaku?. Sampai dia tidak mau menemuiku?." Tanya Taehyung pelan, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Junhong.

" Junhong bukan orang yang sulit untuk memaafkan, kau temannya 'kan? Dia pasti tidak akan marah lagi jika kau bicara dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya." Kata Myungsoo.

" Aku takut dia tidak memaafkanku."

" Memangnya kalian bertengkar karena apa?. " Tanya Myungsoo.

" Aku tidak bisa ceritakan padamu _hyung_." Kata Taehyung.

" Yasudah kalau begitu, jangan sedih begitu…"

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Mokpo, seharian itu mereka mencari tempat tinggal Junhong yang dulu. Tapi setelah menemukan alamatnya, rumah itu kosong. Myungsoo akhirnnya menelfon Youngjae.

"_ Hyung_, rumahnya kosong, alamatnya sudah benar seperti yang kau tuliskan, _eottohkae_?." Tanya Myungsoo.

[[_ Jinjja_? Berarti dia tidak pulang kerumahnya…]] kata Youngjae khawatir.

" Lalu aku harus mencarinya kemana lagi? Apa dia tidak punya teman yang akrab yang biasanya dia menginap disana?." Tanya Myungsoo.

[[ Oh! Coba kau cari ke rumah ibunya! Mungkin dia ada disana.]] kata Youngjae.

" Baiklah kalau begitu."

[[ Aku akan kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan.]] kata Youngjae lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon dan segera mengirim alamat kepada Myungsoo.

Setelah itu Myungsoo pergi untuk mencari alamat yang diberikan oleh Youngjae. Dan malam itu mereka baru menemukan alamat rumah tersebut. Dan memang ada Junhong duduk didepan rumah itu.

" Junhong_ie_!." Seru Taehyung langsung memeluk Junhong erat-erat.

" Tae… Taehyung? Kenapa kau bisa disini?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" Aku ingin minta maaf padamu…" kata Taehyung.

" Wa.._wae_?."

" Temui Myungsoo _hyung_ dulu." Kata Taehyung.

Myungsoo kemudian menghampiri Junhong. " _Ya_! Kau ini kenapa tidak bilang-bilang jika kau kembali ke Mokpo? Aku sangat khawatir…" kata Myungsoo.

" Maaf _hyung_…"

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang tanpa pamit?." Tanya Myungsoo kalem.

" Aku… ingin bertemu_ eomma_, itu saja." Kata Junhong.

" Lihatlah, kau lebih kurus dari sebelumnya… apa kau makan dengan baik?." Kata Myungsoo khawatir.

" Aku tidak apa-apa kok_ hyung_."

" Baiklah, Taehyung mungkin ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, aku akan menunggu." Kata Myungsoo lalu berjalan agak jauh memberi waktu pada Taehyung untuk bicara dengan Taehyung.

" Ada apa Taehyungie?."'

" Kalau kau suka pada Daehyun _hyung_ katakan sejak awal, lihatlah betapa kau tersiksa membantu untuk mendektinya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu…" kata Taehyung.

" Ti… tidak kok… jika kau ingin bersama Daehyun _hyung _tidak apa…" kata Junhong.

" Aku sudah menyerah sejak lama sebenarnya… Tapi melihat kesungguhanmu pada Myungsoo _hyung_ membuatku terus berusaha mendapatkan Daehyun _hyung_…"

" Karena itu Taehyung_ie_… tidak apa jika kau bersamanya, aku kan tidak berhak melarangmu untuk suka dengan Daehyun hyung… aku ini _namjachingu_-nya Myungsoo_ hyung_." Kata Junhong.

"_ Ani_… Sebelumnya aku memang menyatakan perasaanku pada Daehyun_ hyung_, tapi dia bilang tidak bisa menerimaku, karena dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Karena itu aku sudah berhenti mengejarnya. Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham." Kata Taehyung.

Junhong sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan dari Taehyung. Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Taehyung karena membuat Taehyung cemas dan merasa bersalah padanya.

" Jadi, apa kau mau kembali ke Busan? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?." Kata Taehyung.

Junhong kembali berwajah sedih dan menunduk, dia menggeleng kecil. "_ Shireo_… Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Daehyun _hyung_…" kata Junhong.

" _Wae_? Kau menyukainya 'kan?." Tanya Taehyung.

" Aku ingin melupakannya, jadi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?."

" Kurasa…" jawab Junhong.

" Aku mungkin tidak bisa memaksamu, dan juga tidak bisa berada terlalu lama di Mokpo, tapi aku ingin kau memikirkan lagi tentang hal ini, aku mengerti Mokpo adalah rumahmu, tapi jika hatimu berada di Busan tidakkah kau ingin berada disana? Tidak sampai satu hari untuk menempuh perjalanan kembali ke Mokpo jika kau merindukan_ eomma_-mu atau kota ini." Kata Taehyung.

" Aku… memilih Mokpo Taehyung_ie_… " kata Junhong.

Taehyung menatap Junhong sendu. Dia tidak akan bisa memaksa Junhong untuk menemui Daehyun mengingat Junhong adalah orang yang keras kepala.

" Baiklah, terserah kau saja, aku akan menghargai keputusanmu." Kata Taehyung.

" Junhong_ie_? Apa ada temanmu datang? Persilahkan mereka masuk." Kata Ny. Choi.

" _Nde Eomma_."

Malam itu mereka menginap disana. Dan keesokkan harinya Taehyung kembali pulang ke Busan, dan Myungsoo masih tetap berada disana, dia ingin terus menemani Junhong hingga Junhong mau menceritakan semua padanya.

Pagi itu mendadak Junhong terkena demam, Myungsoo dan Ny. Choi langsung panik, dan segera merawat Junhong.

Myungsoo seharian itu terus menemani Junhong dikamar. Demam Junhong bahkan makin tinggi, tentu saja itu semakin membuat Junhong tidak nafsu makan. Seharian itu dia juga tidak berbicara dengan Myungsoo sama sekali. Entah mengapa dia sangat merindukan sosok Daehyun.

" Junhong_ie_, hari ini kau harus makan _nde_? Setelah itu minum obat, kau harus sembuh." Kata Myungsoo. Junhong hanya menggeleng lalu berbalik membelakangi Myungsoo.

" Kenapa kau tidak ingin bicara? Kau membuatku khawatir…" kata Myungsoo, Junhong hanya diam. Myungsoo melihat Junhong dengan tatapan sendu dan khawatir. Akhirnya dia keluar kamar untuk mengembalikan makanan yang ditolak oleh Junhong itu.

" Apa dia tidak mau makan?." Tanya Ny. Choi khawatir.

" _Nde_, dia tetap tidak mau makan lagi." Jawab Myungsoo.

" Aku sangat bingung padanya, setelah kembali dari Busan dia sangat pendiam. Dia selalu bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia terlihat tidak seperti itu… saat pertamakali datang, badannya sudah basah sekali, sepertinya dia berjalan terlalu lama saat salju turun hingga bajunya menjadi basah. Tentu saja dia pasti akan sakit…" cerita Ny. Choi.

" Aku juga tidak tau apa masalahnya hingga dia seperti itu _ahjumma_, dia juga tidak mau bercerita padaku… aku sangat khawatir." Timpal Myungsoo.

" Apa Youngjae juga tidak ikut kembali ke Mokpo?." Tanya Ny. Choi.

" Tidak, memangnya kenapa?."

" Biasanya hanya Youngjae yang bisa membuat Junhong mau bicara, Youngjae sangat mengerti tentang Junhong…"

" Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang, tapi dia tidak mau."

" Pasti ada yang membuat Youngjae hingga kesal sampai membiarkan Junhong seperti ini. Junhong memang benar-benar keras kepala." Kata Ny. Choi.

" Aku akan mencoba semampuku untuk membuat Junhong mau bicara. Aku sendiri juga sangat khawatir padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

" Myungsoo-_goon_, aku harus menjenguk salah satu saudara dirumah sakit malam ini, apa kau mau menjaga Junhong selama aku pergi?."

" Tentu saja_ ahjumma_, aku pasti akan menjaga Junhong." Kata Myungsoo.

" Terimakasih banyak Myungsoo-_goon_."

Malam itu Myungsoo hanya bisa menatap Junhong dengan sendu, Junhong tetap tidak mau bicara padanya. Bahkan Junhong menolak untuk minum obat, Myungsoo sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa pada Junhong.

" Kumohon, katakan padaku, aku akan penuhi semua yang kau minta…" Kata Myungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Junhong.

" Pulanglah _hyung_… Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini…" kata Junhong serak, suaranya sangat pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Myungsoo.

" Keadaanmu seperti ini, mana bisa aku pulang Junhong_ie_. Katakan padaku masalahmu, aku tidak akan marah." Kata Myungsoo kalem.

Junhong terdiam agak lama. " Ini akan membuatmu tersakiti _hyung_." Jawabnya.

" Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain dari pada dirimu sendiri… aku ingin kali ini kau egois, dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Myungsoo.

Junhong berbalik membelakangi Myungsoo lagi, tidak ingin bicara dengan Myungsoo karena dia sangat takut akan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Dia sudah tidak bisa mencintai Myungsoo dengan baik. Dia sudah jatuh hati pada Daehyun. Kadang Junhong merasa sangat salah mengambil keputusan untuk mencari Myungsoo ke Busan dulu, sehingga mempertemukannya dengan Daehyun.

_Flashback_ pertemuannya dengan Daehyun mulai bermunculan, saat-saat dimana dia selalu mengganggu waktu Daehyun, saat dimana dia merepotkan Daehyun, dan saat kedekatannya dengan Daehyun mulai terasa. Dia sangat merindukan sosok Daehyun. Mungkin Daehyun akan marah jika mengetahui dia tidak kembali ke Busan. Dia hanya ingin bersama Daehyun.

Sebenarnya Myungsoo-pun merasa Junhong dan Daehyun memang saling menyukai, _feeling_ itu sudah ada sejak lama. Tapi dia mengikuti kemauan Junhong yang terus menutupi fakta itu. Myungsoo selalu mencoba untuk tidak langsung men-_judge_ Junhong mencintai Daehyun walau terlihat seperti itu. Myungsoo hanya menunggu pengakuan dari Junhong.

Myungsoo tidak keberatan jika memang Junhong menyukai Daehyun meski Daehyun adalah sahabatnya, Myungsoo bahkan semakin terluka jika Junhong seperti ini, karena berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya. Myungsoo tidak ingin Daehyun dan Junhong merasakan sakit karena statusnya masih berpacaran dengan Junhong, Myungsoo merasa dia adalah pembatas antara mereka berdua.

Myungsoo juga sangat tau apa yang dipikirkan Daehyun, tidak mungkin Daehyun merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Myungsoo sudah mencoba memberi mereka ruang untuk bersama, tapi mereka malah menahan diri karena lagi-lagi mereka berfikir tentang status Junhong adalah kekasihnya. Myungsoo sudah mencoba menyuruh Daehyun secara halus untuk mengakui perasaannya , begitu juga pada Junhong. Tapi mereka tidak ingin menyekitinya sehingga memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong lemah. Myungsoo sedikit terkejut saaat itu.

" Ada apa Junhong_ie_? Kau butuh sesuatu?." Tanya Myunsoo.

" Dingin… Dingin sekali _hyung_…" kata Junhong. Tubuhnya makin panas dan berkeringat.

" Tu… tunggu sebentar." Sahut Myungsoo yang langsung mengambil selimut dilemari dan menyelimutinya pada Junhong.

" Masih dingin _hyung_… Hiks hiks… Dingin sekali… aku tidak suka.. hiks hiks.."

Myungsoo sudah menyelimuti Junhong dengan 3 selimut, tapi Junhong masih merasa dingin. Myungsoo sudah tidak tau lagi harus apa, dia sudah memaksa Junhong untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit atau setidaknya memanggil dokter kerumah, tapi Junhong menolaknya.

Myungsoo hanya bisa menenangkan Junhong hingga Junhong tertidur, dia sungguh sangat terluka melihat Junhong seperti ini.

" _Feeling_ku sangat kuat, kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku sudah tau tentang perasaanmu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, jujurlah bahwa kau mencintainya… Bukan aku…" Gumam Myungsoo frustasi.

.

.

.

.

# Junhong Pov.

Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit sekali, bahkan untuk membuka mata saja sangat susah. Yang kurasakan hanya dingin dan nyeri diseluruh tubuh. Ini sangat memuakkan.

" Junhong_ie_… bangunlah…"

Tidak bisa. Terlalu sakit hanya untuk bangun…

" Jangan menangis…"

Tapi ini sangat sakit! Aku tidak tahan… Apapun, berikan apapun untuk membuatku tidak merasakan sakit lagi…

" Kumohon bangunlah… Aku disini, bisakah kau dengar aku?."

Siapa? Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuka mataku, tapi ini sangat berat…

" Apa kau kedinginan?."

Iya! Sangat dingin sekali! Aku tidak suka!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan, aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat Daehyun_ hyung_ sedang menciumku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan airmataku mengalir begitu deras, rasa rindu ini sangat menyesakkan. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan?

Tanganku bergerak untuk memeluk lehernya, memperdalam ciuman ini, tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku sangat merindukanmu Daehyun_ hyung_! Aku sangat rindu sekali padamu! Jangan lepaskan ciuman ini! Aku hanya ingin ini berlangsung sangat lama, hingga sakitku tidak terasa lagi.

Aku mencoba memperdalam ciuman ini, aku tidak ingin berakhir jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi, aku ingin mengobati rasa rinduku yang sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas, aku masih bisa merasakan ini sangat nyata. Benarkah Daehyun _hyung_ datang?

" Kenapa kau menangis? Aku sudah disini, kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu seperti dulu lagi…" kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Saranghae hyung_… hiks.. hiks… _Saranghae_…" kataku sambil memeluknya.

" _Nado saranghae_ Junhong_ie_, tenanglah, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan terus menemanimu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh kasih padaku, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

" Kenapa kau berada disini _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Myungsoo yang menyuruhku datang." Jawab Daehyun_ hyung_.

" M… Myungsoo_ hyung_? Lalu dimana dia?." Tanyaku.

" Dia ada diluar, dia bilang dia tidak mau mengganggu. Dia bilang dia tidak tahan lagi melihatmu terluka karena kau tidak mau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri padaku. Dia sangat tau perasaan kita berdua. Dia tidak marah pada kita. Karena itu dia ingin aku yang menjadi kekasihmu." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Aku harus minta maaf padanya." Kataku pelan.

" Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, dia akan terluka lagi jika kau minta maaf. Dia hanya ingin kau jujur, itu saja. Aku sudah katakan pada Myungsoo saat tiba di sini. Dia senang aku mau mengakui perasaanku." Kata Daehyun.

" Kalau begitu aku harus berterimakasih padanya." Kataku.

" _Nde_, itu lebih baik. Tapi akan lebih baik jika dia melihatmu sembuh, dia bilang kau tidak ingin makan dan minum obat, dia terlihat sangat frustasi melihatmu seperti itu." Kata Daehyun.

" Maaf… aku memang sangat merepotkannya."

" Karena itu, cepatlah sembuh, dan kembalilah ke Busan. Eotte?."

_" Nde hyung_."

Daehyun _hyung _menemaniku terus, dia bercerita banyak tentang perasaannya, dia bilang dia sangat khawatir saat aku pulang ke Mokpo tanpa pamit. Dia juga bilang Youngjae _hyung _juga khawatir padaku. Aku harus segera sembuh untuk kembali ke Busan lagi, urusanku masih banyak di sana. Selain itu aku harus minta maaf pada Youngjae _hyung _karena sudah banyak merepotkannya

" Panasmu sudah turun, ini sudah lebih baik dari tadi malam." Kata Myungsoo _hyung _sambil mengecek termometer.

" Myungsoo _hyung_." Panggilku.

" _Nde chagiya_? Oops! Maaf, maksudku ada apa Junhong_ie_?." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " _Hyung_ terimakasih sudah mau kurepoti. Aku akan segera ke Busan saat sembuh nanti." Kataku.

" Itu bagus! Cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan bilang ke _ahjumma_ tentang kondisimu nanti." Kata Myungsoo _hyung_.

" Kau merawat Junhong dengan baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Myungsoo-_goon_." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku hanya merawatnya, kaulah obatnya." Sahut Myungsoo _hyung_ sambil tertawa.

" Sesampainya di Busan, kita harus pergi untuk jalan-jalan seperti dulu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Ajak Taehyung_ie_ juga, nde?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja _chagiya_…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah lagu romantis dari penyanyi lama sedang terputar dari radio kecil yang ada disampingku. Aku masih memeluk Daehyun _hyung _senja itu. Kami singgah sejenak ke pantai, dan duduk diatas kap mobil sambil bersandar di kaca depan mobil menikmati matahari tenggelam.

" Kapan kita mengajak Myungsoo _hyung _dan yang lainnya untuk menginap di_ villa _lagi?." Tanyaku pada Daehyun _hyung_.

" Terserah padamu saja Junhong_ie_. Myungsoo juga sudah mengajakku dari kemarin." Jawab Daehyun _hyung_.

" Baiklah, bagaimana dengan lusa _hyung_?."

" Boleh. Pasti Myungsoo akan berisik lagi seperti dulu." Katanya. Aku tertawa kecil, entah kenapa aku menyukai sisi culas dari Daehyun _hyung_, sangat lucu lihatnya marah-marah karena hal-hal kecil.

" _Hyungie_…" panggilku.

" _Wae Chagiya_?."

" _Hyung_, apakah kau akan terus mencintaiku sampai aku benar-benar meninggal nanti?." Tanyaku. Daehyun _hyung_ terdiam sedikit lama.

" Tentu saja, mana bisa sehari saja tidak mencintaimu _chagy_… kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tak seharipun aku lewatkan untuk tidak menyayangimu." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

" Kau pembohong _hyung_." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Karena kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, kau akan—"

" Tersakiti olehmu" Potong Daehyun _hyung_.

" Kenapa_ hyung _tau?."

" Karena… Aku ini hebat." Jawab Daehyun _hyung _sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

" _Ya_! _Hyung_! Kau ini selalu bilang begitu." Gerutuku.

" Aku tidak akan tersakiti lagi Junhong_ie_, aku sudah bahagia. Jadi tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun? Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil mengelus pipiku lembut.

" Aku tau itu_ hyung_." Kataku sambil tertawa.

Daehyun _hyung _perlahan menciumku dengan penuh sayang. Ciumannya, selalu menjadi candu untukku. Aku selalu jatuh dalam pesona Jung Daehyun yang culas ini. Semakin dalam ciuman ini semakin aku merasa sangat dicintai olehnya. Aku tau dan aku selalu tau Daehyun _hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkanku, karena akulah satu-satunya yang ia cintai.

Kurasa dia sudah tidak mengingat kesedihannya tentang Hyuk_ie hyung_. Maafkan aku Hyuk_ie hyung_, aku mengambil tunanganmu. Tapi aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.

" _Hyung_."

" _Wae_?."

" Malam ini, aku tidak mau pulang." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Wae_?."

" Karena malam ini, aku sepenuhnya milikmu." Kataku sambil menciumnya sedikit kasar. Aku sudah cukup dewasa sekarang, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan kekasihku ini. 'kan?

" Jangan menyesal ya Choi Junhong." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil menyeringai senang.

.:: THE END ::.

A/N : Akhirnya ending… Tapi aku nggak rela, soalnya aku masih pengen lihat DaeLo NC-an xD *Plak*

Tapi ntar aku bakal posting DaeLo rated M deh… Udah mulai ada greget yadong nih aku…

Tapi mungkin one-shoot, bisa juga aku bikin beberapa chapter, mungkin terserah readers deh maunya one-shoot ato enggak. Pingin buat Daehyun rada pervert.

Jangan lupa baca ff DaeLo yang Unbreakable ama Bite yah ^0^/

Mian kalo di chap terakhir masih bertypo2 ria, dan ada yang masih salah. Makasih buat riviewnya, fave-nya, follow-nya dan supportnya. Yang request heppy ending udah keturutan nih, yang request endingnya DaeLo juga udah keturutan.

Special thanks for Daeke Mato ^0^/

Yorobuun Masih mau 'kan review chap terakhir ini? ^^

Oke deh, see you in next fiction! ^0^/

.:: Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli ::.


End file.
